It's Lonely at the Top
by Zo One
Summary: Zoro, the heir to his family company doesn't want it. Sanji is running low on his luck when he is offered a job. Will these two find love, even under such strange conditions? ZoxSan!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Alrighty people! This is the rewrite/edit of chapter one! Call me whatcha like, but dammit this has to be done… for personal reasons, I guess. :/ So, uh, re-enjoy, I guess? :)**_

**Original Text: Okay my boredom has over taken me while I have writers block on my other stories sooooooo... I write this. Please don't hate me I'll have the others written soon but I'm going to need ideas!!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own One Piece. But man how I wish I did.**

Zoro sighed. _I wish there was something to do around here._ He looked around again, heaving a sigh. "Why do I have to be cooped up inside all the time?" he asked no one in particular. The ticking of the clock in the corner was sounding more and more like a time bomb.

He was bored out of his mind. How many times had he wished he could go outside and meet _people? _Not the servants his parents kept giving him, but common, normal, ordinary people?

"Please Master Zoro don't look so depressed. If there is anything I could do for you I would humbly oblige." The servant bowed, when did he get in here? Zoro really hated how sneaky this man was.

"Yeah you can do something for me, Osworth."

"Yes sir?"

"You can... GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Zoro threw the closest object at the man (which happened to be a lamp) and slammed the door when he was gone. "Damn them. Why won't they just leave me the hell alone? What did I do to deserve this?? Is it because I'm heir to my father's company, to the family name, to our fortune? What if I don't want it? What will they do then? …God I hate this place." Zoro sat against the wall and put his head in his hands and remained like that for hours.

------------------

"Ugh, lemme go!"

"Now why would I do that?" Sanji looked at the man who was holding his arm in a death grip. The man was huge, and apparently had taken a liking to him.

"Just do it you pervert. I have no interest in you whatsoever!" Sanji tried to yank his arm free but to no avail. _Damn this guy is strong. What the hell am I supposed to do now?_ What a situation to be in.

"Come on, your just so cute! Don't spoil things for me." The man tried to pull Sanji into his car, but Sanji was able to keep his ground for the moment. _Argh. This idiot is going to make me late!_

"SANJI!" Sanji looked around to see Luffy running for him at what looked to be 90mph.

"Oi! A little help here, Luffy-brain!"

"Huh?" Luffy stopped a few feet away and looked at the man who was 'attempting' to kidnap Sanji, "Geez. Can't you go one day without freaks like this trying to be your friend?" Sanji never really explained to Luffy _why_ people wouldn't leave him alone, so Luffy just made up his own reason for it in that horribly underdeveloped place that was his mind.

"Oh just help me out. I'm gunna be late!" Sanji yanked again, growling angrily at the mammoth man.

"Why don't you just give up? What do you hope your lanky friend over there can do? Huh?"

Luffy socked the guy right in the face, giving no warning at all. The man fell straight to the ground and lost his grip on Sanji.

"Woah. Down in one shot. Not as tough as he thought huh Sanji?" Luffy grinned

"Thanks Luff I owe you dinner." Sanji ran off. _Oh great. Why did I say that? He's going to eat me out of house and home._

Sanji ran into a large building. It was supposed to be some kind of large family cooperation. This was where he was planning on working, and he couldn't afford to be late for the interview.

As he got in the building he fixed his shirt and tie. They had told him to dress casually, but he felt out of place, everyone here had on a full suit. _Lovely... What if I got the message wrong and it was _don't_ dress casually?_ He shook his head. _Gotta stop second guessing myself, I need to look confident._

He went up to the receptionist, she had one of those looks that says 'Hello how can I help y--- oh look a light bulb' and stares off into space. He quickly told her about his appointment and she checked in her black book of names for his appointment.

"Yep it's riiiiiiight here!" She pointed at his name like she had never seen ink on paper before, "yep Mr. Nakano will see you shortly. Please wait over there."

Sanji went into the waiting room. He was about to pull out a cigarette when he saw a no smoking sign. _Damn them. _It seemed that everywhere was smoke-free nowadays.

"Sanji, Mr. Nakano will see you now." The receptionist said airily.

"Thank you." He walked coolly into the next room. There was a man sitting behind a desk in the typical large leather chair. _Very businesslike._

"Ah, Sanji. Please have a seat. It's good to see you again," he smiled.

"That's good news."

"I assume you know about your placement in this company?" Mr. Nakano twirled a pen in his fingers.

"Um no, actually I don't."

"Oh really? Well that's okay. You are going to live with my nephew."

"WHAT!" Sanji almost fell out of his chair. "Y-your nephew?"

"Yes. He is the heir to this company, but it seems that he is lonely and needs company but won't accept any of the servants that his parents send him. Such a stubborn boy."

_Woah... _servants_?__ How could someone complain about that?_ Sanji leaned into the chair, seriously considering this. _It doesn't sound that bad... But _living_ with a guy? That just seems really awkward._

Mr. Nakano seemed to read Sanji's mind. "You would get separate rooms. He lives in a mansion after all. And you will be paid handsomely."

"What's the catch?" Sanji said before he could stop himself.

"Ah ha ha! I like the way you think! Well the catch is, is that you have to somehow convince my dear nephew to take over the family business. He seems reluctant."

_Convince him to take over? How could you _not_ want to? This guy sounds crazy._ Sanji nodded slowly and shook Mr. Nakano's hand, sealing the deal. _This had so better be worth it._

------------------------

When Sanji got home he found Luffy standing in front of his apartment door.

"Oi! What happened to the spare key I gave you Luff?" Luffy just grinned.

"I got a hole in my pocket! See look!" Luffy put his hand in his pocket and wiggled his finger though a hole that was in his shorts. Sanji sighed. "Ain't it spiffy lookin'? Holes are supposed to be the latest fad."

"Well it ain't a good fad if it makes ya lose your keys monkey." Sanji unlocked the door and went inside with Luffy right behind him. "Well, I suppose I should ask you what you want to eat."

"Anything you cook is fine! Your meals are always the best!" Luffy began jumping up and down in excitement. Sanji couldn't help but grin. He did take extreme pride in his cooking skills.

"Okay then, how about mac & cheese? That's all I got right now."

"Okay! Like I said, anything is fine with me!" Luffy sat on Sanji's couch and flipped on the T.V.

"Right." Sanji began making the mac & cheese for Luffy. _Man, I'm lucky I have six boxes of this stuff._ Once everything was cooking he joined Luffy on the couch. He was watching cartoons. _Figures._

Sanji got tired of the cartoons really fast, but he was more annoyed with Luffy's out of key singing along with the theme song. He got up and decided to stir the noodles. "Three stirs clockwise, and one counter clockwise. Repeat." Sanji mumbled to himself.

"Wow Sanji! You're really a picky cooker." Sanji didn't know when Luffy got behind him but he had been too concentrated on the pot of noodles to be frightened.

"That makes no sense dummy. It's supposed to be a picky eater, not cooker." Luffy just shrugged. He went back to the T.V.

"Oh, hey! How was that interview thingie? Did you get your job?"

"Hn? Oh yeah. I have to go live at a mansion trying to convince a heir to listen to his parents, basically."

"Wow! Sounds like babysitting to me." Luffy took off his hat and scratched his head.

"Yeah that's what I thought at first but you should check out the pay check. There are so many zeros it looks like it says ooooo!" Sanji did a little dance and put the finishing touches on their dinner. "Here ya go! Dinner is served!"

"Oh boy! It looks delicious!" Luffy dug into his share before Sanji had even finished placing the plate down.

"Holy cow Luffy! You need to chew! Come on at least taste it won't you?" Sanji gave up as Luffy kept shoveling food into his mouth. "I'm not going to save you if you choke." He said while sitting down, eating his share.

"Ifs so mummy!!" Luffy said with a mouthful. He swallowed. "Oh yeah, when do you start Sanji?"

"Huh? Oh I start tomorrow afternoon."

"Want me to help you pack?"

"Would you?"

"Sure thing no problem! You made me dinner! So now I hafta repay you!"

"Uhh, Luff I was trying to repay you. You don't--" Luffy just cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Oh never mind. I would really appreciate the help monkey-brain."

Sanji got up and started to clear the table. Tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day.

**Soooooooo. What did you think??? Is it okay? It's just another idea that smacked me in the back of the head one morning so please review. But be kind I don't take criticism well!! Joking! Say what you will...**

_**A/N: After some super fixes… I remember now that the first couple of chapters were actually written using the Notepad program… So, in other words… No spell check. :/**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Another chapter masterfully redone! See the definition in the lines? The brighter colors? Beautiful audio?! Aaah, Disney Vault Classic commercials have tainted me.**_

**Original Text: Yay for chapter 2!!! Wow this story turned out way better than I had originally imagined!! I hope you all like yes? The ostrich says you do!!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own One Piece. But I wouldn't mind borrowing Sanji for a day :) Imagine all the dress up games we could play XD**

-----------------

Zoro sat in his large hollow room. He had heard that his uncle went far enough to hire a 'friend' for him. _God_ _what is so wrong with wanting to be normal? I don't care who this guy is. I'm going to give him hell. I'm fuckin' tired of their tactics, they try everything. I'm not going to fall for it. Ever._

"Osworth get the fuck outta here!" He shouted just as the servant walked in.

"But Sir, I have a message for you," the man said with a bow.

"Fine, say it and leave." Zoro shot Osworth a death glare. But it didn't faze Osworth one bit. He was used to it.

"Sir, Master Sanji has arrived."

"..."

"Sir?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Zoro shouted. He was pissed. _Sanji huh? Poor guy, I almost feel sorry for him._ Zoro grinned evilly as Osworth shut the door tight.

---------------------

Sanji stood wide eyed in front of the biggest house he had ever seen in his entire life. _Oh my god. It's __ginormus__!_ He was still standing there with his bags, holding a slip of paper with the address written on it. He looked and checked once more to make sure it was the right house.

"Well I guess this is it." He grabbed his rolling suitcase and went to the door. He rang to door bell after a few seconds, not completely sure of himself. _God why am I so nervous?_ He noticed his hands were trembling so he shoved them in his pockets. _This is absolutely ridiculous._

"Good afternoon Sir," said a stubby man as he opened the door.

"Uh yeah, you too," Sanji said as he stepped inside_. This place is even bigger on the inside! And I thought outside was huge!_ Sanji took another step forward and took in as much of the room as possible.

"Would it be safe for me to assume that this house measures up to your standards?"

"Measure up? It _surpasses_ all of my 'standards'." Sanji stared at the pictures on the golden painted walls. _It's so beautiful. It looks like it should be in a museum._

"Master Sanji, if you would follow me," the servant bowed.

"Uh yeah, but please don't call me that anymore. I hate titles like that." The servant raised a questioning eyebrow but nodded his head anyway.

After walking for what seemed like forever, they had finally reached their destination. The stubby servant turned and faced a large dark green door with golden trim. He cleared his throat.

"Knock three times and enter. Inside is Master Zoro. (cough) good luck (cough)." Sanji looked at him confused. "Ahem, sorry I had something stuck in my throat. If you would pardon me," and with that he left.

"Well it looks like I have no choice but to do as shorty told me." He took a deep breath and knocked.

_Knock, knock... knock._ Then he entered. He found himself in an almost empty room except for a bed, dresser and a man who looked about 19 sitting against a wall. _He looks the same age as me._

"Um hel--" Sanji began.

"Go away." The man didn't even look at him. That just irked Sanji. There was something about this guy that made him want to punch little furry animals. And yet...

"No."

"I SAID GO AWAY!!" The man threw a pillow at him.

"What crawled up your ass and died!" Sanji caught the pillow and walked up to the man. He made no response. He just sat there, giving him an evil eye. "What's your name?" He asked kinder this time.

"Hmph."

"What's that? Zoro you say? Well it's nice to meet you Zoro. I'm Sanji." He was doing his best to be friendly but this guy's attitude was pissing him off. He extended his hand in greeting.

Zoro slapped it away. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" he yelled as he got up.

Sanji lost all of his patience. "Make me you stupid pillow biter!" Sanji took the pillow and smacked Zoro in the face with it.

"Fine! I will!" Zoro quickly grabbed Sanji by the waist and hoisted him over his shoulder.

"What the? Wait! What are you doing?" Sanji pounded on Zoro's back like a child. Zoro opened the door and tossed Sanji out on his butt. "Hey you! You can't just go and do that to people!"

Zoro looked at him half amused, "I can. I will. I did," he turned and slammed the door on a stunned Sanji.

_That bastard._

At that moment the short servant decided to show up again. "Sir, I have relocated your bags to your room." Sanji seethed. "Or would you prefer to go back home?" That was like a slap across the face.

"Hell no! I still gotta get that bastard back!" Sanji knew he had his priorities mixed up. Revenge should be the last thing on his mind. He needed to make friends with this dumb shit and get his nice, big, fat check.

"Okay, then please follow me." The man waddled off and Sanji followed him, lost in his thoughts of money. "Here we are." They stopped in front of another door. It was just like Zoro's, but his was blue. "I shall see you in the morning," and with that he was gone again. _What a strange man…_

"Hold on... Oh, just what am I supposed to do until morning? Rot?" Sanji went inside his room. It was uncomfortably large. "Well, it looks like the only thing I can do is unpack."

It only took Sanji an hour and a half to get everything in its place. He only had his clothes, grooming necessities, and a few sentimental trinkets. For some reason Luffy was a grand master at packing suitcases. _I guess everyone has a hidden talent._ He sighed. "Maybe I should just wander around. I mean I have absolutely nothing to do." It was decided then. He was going to wander around for a while.

After going through what seemed like a maze of hallways Sanji found himself completely and utterly lost. "Great! Just fuckin' great! Now not only am I lost, but I seriously have to pee." He looked around and sank against a door. "How the hell did I convince myself to do this?" He reached into his pocket for a cigarette when he realized he left them in his room. _Dammit!_ He slammed his fist as hard as he could into the door behind him. He could hear it echo inside the room. "Dammit I need someone to help me."

Suddenly the door opened and Sanji fell backwards into the room as all of his support was taken away. "Ow! What the hell?" He looked up and saw Zoro standing over him with an annoyed face.

"What do you want?" Zoro didn't seem pleased.

_Oh, I must have banged on his door._ Sanji stood up. "I uh, am sorry. I'm lost and I took my frustration out on the door." He saw a smile twitch across Zoro's face, then disappear.

"You interrupted my nap." The mossy haired man crossed his arms.

"Well sor-ry! I didn't mean to interrupt your beauty sleep." Zoro raised an eyebrow. "But then again... You would have to sleep for the rest of your life for any effect." He couldn't help it, it was too easy. Zoro glared at him.

"You're seriously starting to piss me off."

"Don't say that!"

"Say what?" Zoro was confused. What did he say?

"Piss..." Sanji looked down and blushed. He started doing a pee-pee dance.

"O-kay... Uh, the bathroom is this way. Follow me." Zoro started walking down the hall. _Why am I being nice to this jerk? I thought is all I was going to do was be cruel to him and make him leave. And yet he is still here..._ Zoro looked over his shoulder to see Sanji's grateful face as he danced down the hall behind him. _He's so strange. Not that that means anything._

"Here it is." They stopped in front of a white door with an ebony trim. Sanji gave a grateful sigh and went in. _I guess I should wait here for him. I'll probably have to show him back to his room._ He snickered. _I don't understand how he can get so lost. I mean I know this place is huge, but all the doors are color-coded. Not even _I _get lost._

He looked up as Sanji was coming out of the bathroom.

"Uh... Why are you still here?" Sanji was really weirded out now. Was Zoro watching him or something? _Uhg. Let's not think about things like that._

"I figured you would need an escort back to your room." Zoro sneered.

"I don't need your help! I can find my own way, just you watch!" Sanji took off down the hall. _I'll show that green haired fool that I don't need a babysitter._ He does_!_

"Geez. What spurred that on?" Zoro yawned. "Whatever. I think I'll just finish my nap."

------------------------------------

Sanji stood in the middle of the hallway panting. _How long have I been running?_ It seemed like hours. "I know my room is somewhere around here." He looked around again. "My door is blue right? ...THERE!" He was shouting with excitement now. He ran over to the blue door, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He opened the door and went inside.

"I never thought I would be so happy to see this oversized room." He sat on his bed and looked around the room. It was just as empty as Zoro's. _Grrr. That guy is such a jerk... But why did he help me?_ He lay back onto his bed and yawned. _Maybe, just maybe, he's not as bad as I first thought._

And with that last thought Sanji drifted off into a heavy sleep.

**This chapter was way harder to write than I thought! Mainly because I didn't really know what to do about the mansion. I know such a silly thing to worry about but that's just me. Please review I'll pass out some candy to those who do. I know y'all like candy! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: People, I'm an editing FEIND!**_

**Original Text: Thank you all for the reviews!!!! It turns out that nobody wanted my candy except SebDaryus and fricker-fracker. (gives them a handful of pixie sticks)... Sniff. But that's okay! More candy for me and more chapters for you! It's a win-win situation!**

**Disclaimer- I sadly don't own One Piece.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_Or maybe he's worse._ Sanji looked up and glared at Zoro.

"What the hell are you doing? It's fucking 3:00 a.m.! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Sanji rolled over and put his pillow over his head.

"Oh, I thought you wanted to be my friend," Zoro sneered.

"Why don't you just go to hell?"

"Why don't I just call my uncle?" Zoro examined his fingernails with disinterest.

"God damn you. Fine. Whatever. Just get out of my room so I can at least get dressed." Sanji rolled out of bed and glared at Zoro until he slammed the door behind himself.

_Dirty shit brick._ Sanji growled and kicked the side of the bed. _He better have a good reason for this._

He took off the clothes he was wearing yesterday. _I guess that I forgot to change in all the "excitement" yesterday._

He slipped on a plain T-shirt and a pair of jeans. When he went outside he saw Zoro leaning against the opposite wall.

"Okay I'm here now what the hell do you want?" Sanji was getting impatient, it was way too early for this kind of bullshit.

"Nothing."

"WHAT? You woke me up at 3 in the morning for NOTHING??!!!" Sanji seethed with anger while Zoro just laughed at him, and by laughed, he was downright pointing and laughing, like you would at a kid first learning to skate. "You dirty bitch."

"Oh now don't be like that. I just thought you would like to know what it's like at this time of day, that's all." Zoro couldn't help but laugh harder at the blond.

"You know what? I hate you. I'm going to get a shower, unlike you I like to keep myself groomed for the ladies." Sanji ran his hand though his forelocks and grinned. He was pretty popular with the ladies and unfortunately, the men.

"Whatever." Zoro just stomped away. It wasn't fun to tease when you lost your edge over the other.

"Yeah that's right walk away! ...Now for that shower!" He strolled down the halls looking for the familiar white door. "I probably smell like a gorilla now. I know I got too close to him, his smell must have rubbed off on me." He told himself as he approached the door.

The shower was _wonderful_. "How could something so simple feel so great? It must be because it's so early." It was official. He was waking up this early everyday just to take a shower. "Well I guess I owe that to moss-head."

Sanji finished grooming himself and decided to wander around. Again. _At least I know where the bathroom is this time._ Having to admit to Zoro that he had to pee last night was extremely embarrassing. _Well, I hope I can find something to do._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zoro started lifting weights. He was always up at this hour working out. He did _not _want to end up like his dad. Flobby. It was disgusting. How could someone do that to themselves when they were perfectly capable of getting off their ass and moving? So he trained constantly for fear of being like him, flobby, conceited, and most of all, uncaring.

"50, 51, 52..." He looked up and saw Sanji in the doorway. He looked back down. "56, 57, 58..." _Maybe if I ignore him he'll go away._ "67, 68, 69..."

"Oi. What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing needle brow?" Sanji's eyes narrowed.

"It looks like your beefing yourself up. Are you trying to compensate for something?" Sanji grinned and crossed his arms.

_Just have to ignore him._ "83, 84, 85..."

"Oi! Moss-head. Can you really even count that high?"

Zoro closed his eyes. _Maybe if I'm lucky, when I open my eyes again he'll be gone._

Sanji just stood there waiting for Zoro to reply. _He thinks he can just ignore me. Well guess again! I'm staying put until it drives him up the wall._

After a few minutes of silence, Sanji began to watch Zoro. He saw how the sweat off of Zoro's shirtless back glistened each time he moved, the taut muscles working under tanned skin. _Holy cow. Look at those muscles._ Sanji sub-consciously felt his own stomach. He was in shape, but compared to Zoro he felt inferior.

Suddenly feeling extremely self-conscious, Sanji left. _Man that place gives me the creeps. That's all._ At least that's what he tried to tell himself.

After a bit more wandering Sanji found himself in what seemed to be the "living room" as most people would call it. _But still no T.V... What's wrong with place?_ He felt like an ant compared to the size of the room.

"Eee Hee! That was a good one Nami! Got any others?" Sanji looked in the direction of the giggle.

_Women!_ he thought with excitement as he saw three women in maid uniforms cleaning on the other side of the ridiculously large room. There was a red head, a black haired woman, and a blonde.

Sanji walked up to the women and placed a hand over his heart, as if making a vow. "Good Morning!" He said making a slight bow. The blonde giggled and the other two looked at each other. "May I ask why such beautiful ladies, such as yourselves are doing working in a place like this?"

The blonde giggled again. "Who are you?" The red head asked, suspicious. She looked to be suspicious by nature.

"Oh, pardon me for my rudeness, love. My name is Sanji. May I have the honor of knowing yours?"

The red head rolled her eyes. "I'm Nami. I work here for the money. I love a good pay check at the end of the week," she smiled and the mention of money.

He turned to the dark haired woman. "I'm Robin. I work here part time and work part time at the library." She had a western accent. You didn't hear many of those around here, it fascinated Sanji.

Then he turned to the blonde, who giggled and twisted some of her hair around on her finger. "I'm Mika! I work here because... I LOVE TO CLEAN! It's so fun!"

Sanji smiled. He was here talking to three hot girls. Could this get any better?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zoro looked at the clock. _6:30 a.m. I guess I'm done with morning training._ He stretched. "Well, I guess I'll grab a shower and then I'll bug the hell out of needle brow... if he's not lost again." Zoro chuckled to himself.

After his shower Zoro put on his regular white tee and dark pants. He wandered aimlessly for a while, surprised that Osworth hadn't shown his chubby face yet. As he was passing the main hall he heard giggling. _Is that Mika?_ He followed the sound to its source.

He found Sanji flirting with Nami, Robin, and Mika. _That dumb shit._

"Hey! You three slackers! Get back to work!" The four of them turned to look at Zoro.

"Yes, sir!" The three girls said at once, and left with a curtsy. Zoro smirked.

"What was that?!" Sanji yelled at Zoro, outraged. Who did he think he was, marching in here and bossing a woman around like that?

"What was what?" Zoro looked at Sanji, slightly annoyed.

Sanji growled. "You don't treat a woman like that! EVER!"

"Who cares? They were slacking off! They're lucky I didn't fire them on the spot." He said stubbornly.

"You jack-ass!"

"You want to start something?!"

"Oh it's already on!"

Sanji aimed a kick for Zoro's head and Zoro aimed a punch for Sanji's gut. Both blows connected with their targets. Both Sanji and Zoro were knocked out cold.

And that's when Osworth showed up. "Oh my! It seems these two were playing too rough. Well at least they are getting along." And with a shrug he brought the two to their rooms.

**Yay! Jessica I'm sorry for making these two fight. I know it breaks your little heart when they do. I'll make it up to you next chapter. And from here on it is supposed to get more dare I say... Intimate? Yeppers! Please review!!! ;)**

_**And still no spell check… xD**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: In this chapter, in the separation lines, I put random words and whatnot between them. But, I really laughed at "----t-h-i-s-i-s-a-l-i-n-e----". Really people, I'm pretty much laughing at my own jokes. xD I need a life. :)**_

**Original Text: Okie Dokie Smokie! I know I said that this was going to get more intamite and stuff **_**weelll**_** I couldn't bring myself to it without them falling in **_**looooovvveeee!**_** That and I just got all of my updates and reviews and alerts and stuff in the middle of the night so I re-read everything and saw the lack of reviews for last chapter... I was so sad. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer- No matter how much I want One Piece I am not Eiichiro Oda... Darn.**

Sanji blinked the blur out of his eyes.

_Urk... Why does my stomach hurt so much?_ Then he remembered the events that had taken place earlier.

"That's right! I'm going to kill that bastard!" Sanji jumped out of bed and ran for the door. Just as he was about to leave something caught his eye. More like _someone. _"Um, can I help you?"

"Oh! Sanji! I didn't know you were awake yet!" Sanji twitched. How did Mika _not_ see him jump _or_ hear him yell? He then noticed she was holding a pair of headphones that was blasting a new hit song, in her hand. _Well that would explain a lot._

"Are you sure you're okay? I heard you got into quite the fight with Zoro. And it was all for us girls!! Sigh! You're my hero Sanji!" She fluttered her eyelashes prettily.

"Oh it was nothing really. I'd do anything for a beautiful girl." He fell into his usual flatter routine, smiling and praising.

_RUMBLE._

"Uhh... I forgot... I haven't eaten all day," he said as he looked out the window at the setting sun. It was much later than he thought it was.

"Oh no! My sweet Sanji can't starve to death!" She began to push him out the door. "Come on! I'll show you to the kitchen."

-------p-r-e-t-t-y-i-n-p-i-n-k---------- (just felt like typing that) _**(I'm totally leaving these xD)**_

When Mika pushed open the orange double doors, Sanji stared inside with awe.

"I-It's so... _Beautiful!_" Sanji ran into the room and began looking at everything with such excitement that he looked like a little kid in a candy shop. "Oh Mika look at how shiny everything is!!! Look at the size of the fridge!! It's three times as big as my one at home!!!"

"Hee hee! You're so funny! Stay here Sanji I'll go and get a chef." She was about to leave when Sanji stopped her.

"Mika?"

"Yes Sanji?"

"You don't mind if I cook, do you?" Sanji looked at her with his eyes full of hope.

"Uh, sure thing." She sat down at the island in the center of the kitchen, spinning in her stool absently. Sanji began to dance around as he collected all the necessary materials. _Aw, Sanji is so handsome. I wonder why he doesn't have a girlfriend._ She sighed as she watched him finish putting ingredients into a boiling pot and begin chopping up some fresh veggies.

"Are you upset Mika?" Sanji asked over his shoulder.

"Huh? Oh no! Just the opposite actually! I was just thinking that's all!"

"Okay, that's good to hear." Sanji poured soup into two bowls and he left a third one on the counter.

"Wow Sanji that smells _really_ good! What is it?" She asked as he placed a bowl down in front of her.

"It's miso soup. Zeff taught me how to make it once." He sat down and began to eat his share.

"Zeff? Who's that?"

"He's like a father to me." Mika saw that Sanji didn't want to talk about it anymore so she decided to change the subject.

"Sanji this is great!" He couldn't help but smile when Mika compliment his cooking. He never really cooked for anyone but Luffy lately, it was nice to be able to cook for other people again.

_I haven't even been here for a week and I already miss that hat wearing spaz ball. What has gotten into me?_

Once they polished off their seconds, Sanji filled up the third bowl and began to leave.

"Sanji, where are you taking that soup?" Mika asked, clearly confused.

"To Zoro," he grimaced.

"Wha? Why?! I thought you hated him!" Did he hate Zoro? ...No, he didn't think he did. Zoro was pretty much socially retarded.

"No. I bet he is as hungry as I was, and I can't stand it when people starve... I know what it's like. So if I didn't feed him I would just beat myself up about it until I feed him. So I might as well do it now while I have the chance."

"Oh." She could tell there was more to it but she didn't ask about it.

---------f-r-e-e-d-o-m-f-r-i-e-s--------

Zoro woke up when something that smelled _really _good was placed under his nose.

"Urg." He opened his to see a bowl of miso soup placed on his chest. Without a second thought he began wolfing it down, not noticing Sanji standing in the corner.

"Man that was delicious! I didn't even know I was that hungry." Zoro patted his belly and got out of bed, setting the bowl down on his nightstand.

"I'm glad to hear you think so highly of my cooking." Sanji said and walked over to Zoro.

"What the hell do you want?" Zoro crossed his arms in an angry fashion.

"You're not going to thank me?" Zoro ignored the disappointment in Sanji's voice.

"Just answer my damn question."

"..."

"Well?"

"I wanted to apologize." He sighed. "But since you don't seem to care, I guess I'll just leave." So he did.

Zoro stared after Sanji. "What the... He didn't have to get all defensive."

----------p-h-a-r-o-a-h-----------

Sanji stormed down the hallway cursing under his breath.

"Excuse me, Sir?" Osworth bowed. Sanji turned and glared daggers at him. When he was mad he could make quite the 'I wanna kill you' face. "Oh... I-I meant S-Sanji... I didn't mean to interrupt you... sorry." Osworth shrunk to the shadows and scuttled away.

Sanji sighed as he ran his fingers through his forelocks_.'Why am I this angry? Stupid green haired jerk face._

"Argh! I hope he gets reincarnated into a waterbed sales man!!" Sanji kicked the wall, leaving a large scuff mark, and went to his room.

"See if I ever talk to that shit head again." He muttered to himself as he slipped his pajamas on over his head. "He can rot in hell for all I care."

-------t-h-i-s-i-s-a-l-i-n-e----------------------

A whole week passed by without Sanji or Zoro saying a single word to one another.

_This is driving me nuts._ Sanji was sitting in the room where he first met Nami, Robin, and Mika; in fact he was watching them now. This was basically his only entertainment, other than cooking, due to the fact that there were no T.V.'s in the whole mansion.

"What is wrong with this place?!" He burst out suddenly.

"What's your problem?" Nami turned from her work to glare at Sanji.

"This house is huge and there's nothing to do! There isn't even a single T.V. here!" Sanji leaned back further into the couch and pouted.

"What are you five? There are reasons we don't have T.V.'s you know." She placed her hands on her hips. She tended to do that often when talking to him.

"Reasons?"

"Yes reasons," Robin interrupted, "why don't you read a book instead?"

"This isn't fair! It's two on one!" Sanji looked to Mika, who was still cleaning. "What about you Mika?"

Mika stopped cleaning but didn't turn around. "Maybe you should do your _job_." She began to clean again.

_Talk about rotten day._ he thought as he left for his room, defeated.

-------n-o-o-d-l-e-s------

"Sir?" It was Osworth.

"What do you want?" Zoro was not in the mood. Definitely not in the mood.

"Sir, have you seen Sanji lately?"

"What does it matter?"

"He wasn't at dinner sir. He seems depressed."

"I don't care." Zoro said stubbornly.

"Yes you _do._"

"Wah?" Zoro was shocked. Osworth had _never_ talked back t him before.

"You're just as moody as he is. I believe you should apologize to him."

"GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!" Who did that runt of a man think he was? God dammit!

"Yes sir." Osworth bowed and left.

"God damn him. He was taking me for a guilt trip wasn't he? Damn. It worked too."

Zoro sighed and heaved himself up. _I'm not really sure how I'm going to do this... might as well get it over with._

------------M-O-O-!-!------------

Sanji was lying face down in his pillow. He sighed as he heard the door open. _Must be Osworth again. I don't know how many times I have to tell him I'm not hungry._ He didn't realize he had said those thoughts out loud.

"I didn't ask if you were," said a familiar and long awaited voice.

"Zoro?"

"Yeah, It's me." Zoro's words were _kind._

Sanji sat up. "Is something wrong?"

"No. It's just..." Zoro looked down and shifted his weight uncomfortably. "It's just, I'm sorry."

Sanji stared at him. "I-I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything."

Zoro turned to leave when Sanji suddenly got up and wrapped his arms around Zoro's shoulders.

"Thank you... That meant a lot to me," he whispered in Zoro's ear.

Sanji untangled his arms from him. Zoro turned around to face Sanji. He was looking down and blushing. He couldn't believe he had just done that.

Zoro just smiled and returned the hug. They were stuck in the embrace, rocking back and forth seeking comfort from each other, for many minutes.

--------------na-no-da--------------

Zoro sat on his bed, holding a pen and notepad, his fingers lingering.

_How long has it been since I've felt like that?_ His pen hit the paper. _Since I've felt like _this_?_

He began to write.

_This is all thanks to you Sanji._ He thought as a poem began to spread out in front of him.

**Yay!!! I no Zoro is a poet and he didn't know it!! I just wanted to throw a poem in there cuz what is a romance story without one, yesh? Please review!!! The more I get the better the next chapter okay? That's my new rule! XD**

_**Another one down. :) **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Okay, seriously, I didn't even **_**remember **_**that there was a poem in this fic. :/ I'm such a horrible authoress! D: Aslo LOTS of changes to this one. I recommend re-reading this one for sure. :P**_

**Okie Dokie. I was sitting around for a while trying to figure out what I should do about this whole poem thing... I can't write poems if my life was depending on it. Sooooooo. I borrowed some song lyrics from Hellogoodbye and thier wonderful song Here In My Arms. Seriously when it's written out it looks like a friggin' awesome love poem. XD. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing... not even the shirt on my back (It happens to be my friends... It has monkies on it so I kinda borrowed it when she wasn't looking XD) Oh and the poem ain't mine it's Hellogoodbye's.**

_I like where we are_

_When we drive in your car_

_I like where we are_

_Here_

Zoro read his poem over again. _I guess that's a good start._ He sighed and got out of bed. He hardly got any sleep last night with those last moments with Sanji constantly playing in his mind.

"What was that anyway?" Zoro asked himself as he slipped on his casual blue jeans. "I wonder if he felt the same way I did." He sighed and zipped up his blue tee. "Probably not." It was just a friendly, mutual hug of understanding.

He wandered out of his room in search of his breakfast, his stomach growling something fierce. _Damn! I'm starving!_ After stalking down the hallways like a hungry leopard, his nose caught the scent of something delicious.

Someone was making breakfast, and boy did it smell good. He burst through the orange double doors yelling, "What's for breakfast?"

"What's with all the yelling?" Zoro looked around and saw Sanji staring at him like he was stupid.

"Uh... Where's the normal cook?" Zoro asked uncertainly. This was rather new.

"I was making pancakes. The other guy didn't mind taking a break." Sanji turned and faced Zoro with a smile. He was wearing his usual slacks and a pin stripped shirt with a pink apron that said "kiss the cook". Zoro was seriously tempted to obey the hideously girly apron when Sanji cut off his thoughts by shoving a stack of pancakes under his nose.

"I think I'm in love." He said sarcastically before he took a huge bite of his meal. It really did smell and taste that good. And these were just plain old pancakes.

"You really do like my cooking then?" Sanji beamed.

_No, with you._ That's what he wanted to say, but he couldn't bring himself to it. _I don't even know if he feels the same way. And there is no way I'm going to admit to anyone that I love them if I don't know that it's mutual. Especially to a guy. Ugh. How did this happen to me?_

Zoro just swallowed his mouthful and nodded.

"Thanks so much!" Sanji reached over the table and pinched Zoro's cheeks (face!!), before wolfing down his own breakfast. He really did love it when other people complemented his cooking, especially friends.

_What the hell?_ Zoro stared at Sanji while he ate. Sanji was blushing.

When both were finished with their meals Zoro left to take a shower while Sanji stayed behind to clean up.

Sanji sighed as he scrubbed his last plate. "Why the hell did I do that?" He set the plate out to dry. This was going to torment him all day unless he did something about it. "Might as well go find him so I can explain myself." He hung up his apron on the door and went to find Zoro.

_First I have to explain it to myself._ Sanji walked slowly to the bathroom that Zoro normally used (the one closest to his room). _What do I tell him? That I pinched his cheeks 'coz I thought they were cute?_ He sighed as he neared the bathroom.

"Oi, Zoro you still in there?" Sanji knocked gently hoping a little that Zoro wouldn't hear him so he could leave and think of an excuse for a little longer. There wasn't an immediate answer, so he gave up.

Just as Sanji was walking away the door swung open and Zoro emerged from a cloud of steam like he was some kind of god. He was wearing only a towel that hung loosely on hips and it looked dangerously close to falling off.

"You wanted something?"

Sanji blushed a deep crimson and gulped.

"I-I uh..." No matter how hard he tried, his eyes strayed downward to Zoro's muscular abs, and then a little lower. Once he figured out what he was now staring at he slapped himself in the face and turned around. _God he's so hot... What the hell am I thinking?_

"What's the matter? It's not like you've never seen one before. You don't have to get embarrassed. Unless..."

"Of course I have a dick you idiot!" Sanji blurted out.

"I wasn't going to say that. But it's nice to know." Zoro choked back laughter. Sanji blushed harder. "Hey it's okay. Come on let's go." Zoro patted Sanji on the back and they went to his room.

Sanji stood facing the door as Zoro got dressed.

"That was a little awkward," Sanji said at last.

"Hm. I guess so, but its okay 'coz we're friends right?" Zoro wrapped his arms around Sanji from behind.

"H-hu? Oh yeah... Friends." Sanji held Zoro's wrists. He found that he liked to be hugged by Zoro. He was so warm and comforting; it made Sanji feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside.

"What's wrong?" Zoro turned Sanji around to face him.

"Eh? N-nothing's wrong, I'm just bored out of my mind that's all." Sanji smiled as earnestly as possible.

"Well then let's go do something."

"Like what?"

"Well what do you usually do?" Sanji blushed again.

"Hang out with the maids..." Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"Then let's go 'hang out' with the maids."

--------------------------------------------------------

Zoro and Sanji sat on the couch in the main hall talking with Nami and Mika. Robin was currently working at the library. Zoro's arm was wrapped around Sanji's shoulders almost in a protective way.

"So you two are buds now, huh?" Nami asked with curiosity.

"Yep sure are." Zoro said.

"WHAT!!??" Mika shouted suddenly.

Everyone's heads snapped over to look at her.

"Uh, er, I m-meant, what? Didn't you guys just get into a huge fight earlier?" she said while she was twirling her thumbs in embarrassment. _How could they be _friends_?__ Oh Sanji..._

"Yeah we did but we got over it and now were friends." Zoro said gruffly and his hold on Sanji became tighter.

"But that doesn't make any sense..." Mika began to protest but she was cut off by Zoro.

"Who cares if it makes sense or not? Why do you even _care?_ Just stay out of our business!" Zoro glared at Mika while Nami hurried off and began to clean again. "Don't make me remind you of your position here."

"Y-yes Sir." She bowed and left with Nami.

"Soooooo... What exactly was _that?_" Sanji asked as he raised his eyebrows to Zoro doing his best not to smack him over the head.

"They were getting in my business." He said looking down.

"Riiiiiight. Were you jealous or something?"

"Jealous of what?"

"Jealous of Mika."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I just didn't like her talking to you like that, that's all." Zoro said. He put his face on Sanji's shoulder, their faces dangerously close. "That's all, really."

Sanji just stared at Zoro, not sure what to say. He just took in Zoro's scent. He smelt really good. Sanji sub-consciously leaned his head on top of Zoro's. Once he realized what he was doing, he jumped up off the couch and blushed.

"What's up?" Zoro asked lazily.

"U-uh. What time is it?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"About noon. Why?"

"You hungry? I can make lunch."

"Yeah, sure… why not," Zoro said, slightly put off and got up as Sanji proceeded to drag him to the kitchen.

---------------------------------------------------------

Once they got to the kitchen Sanji put on his 'kiss the cook' apron again.

"What do you want to eat?" Sanji asked.

"Anything you cook is fine. Your food is good." Zoro said with enthusiasm.

_That response reminds me of... Luffy. God I miss that monkey brain._ Sanji's face slipped into a frown.

"Hey what's the matter?" Zoro got up and walked over to Sanji.

Sanji looked up. Blue eyes met green.

"I-it's nothing really."

"Liar."

"S-shut u--" Sanji was silenced by a kiss from Zoro. When the kiss broke Sanji thought he was going to melt. "W-what the hell Zoro?"

"Your apron... It told me to." Zoro sneered and left the kitchen.

"That idiot... When did he learn to read?" Sanji smiled.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Phew done!!!! I'm starting to cram for finals now so I'm getting less and less time to type this baby up. Sorry. But hey when those are over it's summer vacation...(hiss, boo) I no like the summer, too hot out. I'm going to buy me one of those awesome portable fans!! Yay!! Please review!!! XD! Oh and I almost forgot... Tony stay away from trees ya hear me?**

_**Dun Dun Dun! Zoro was too OOC for me in this chapter. So, I fixed it. :P**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I hope you realize I'm putting these A/N's so you know I updated it. xD**_

**Original Text: Meh... It's 10:30 at night and I can't sleep so I decided to write this. :) This one is for all of you impatient people out there!**

**Disclaimer- One Piece doesn't belong to me. It's Mr. Oda's. And the poem is once again Hellogoodbye's.**

_Cause our lips can touch_

_And our cheeks can brush_

_Cause our lips can touch_

_Here_

Zoro looked down at his poem again for the third time.

"Gah! I can't think of anything! This is getting me nowhere fast." Zoro set his work down and went to look for Sanji.

_I wonder what he thinks about that kiss. He's probably pissed as all hell. _He ran his fingers though his hair and stopped, suddenly frightened of the thought of Sanji hating him.

"Ah, I think he'll get over it" he tried to tell himself. He just gathered up his lost nerves and resumed his quest for Sanji. He looked everywhere he could think of that Sanji would be. He checked the kitchen, his room and the main hall.

"If I don't find him soon I'm gunna lose my nerve." Zoro once again ran his hand though his hair impatiently. "Bah. Where could he possibly be?" He decided that if he was going to find Sanji he would have to find Sanji's minions, the maids.

After minutes of searching he finally ran across Mika.

"Oi, Mika. Where is Sanji?" Mika turned from her cleaning and glared at Zoro. "Well are you going to tell me or what? I don't have time for your shit today." He crossed his arms over his chest, giving off an appearance of total authority.

"Sir," she said though gritted teeth, "he was talking with Osworth last I saw him." She bowed to hide the anger in her eyes. She didn't like Zoro and he knew it. Zoro knew that Mika had liked Sanji, but he didn't think that Sanji even realized it. You basically have to bite his ear off for him to figure out that you have emotions for him. And that made it even harder for Zoro, who already had problems expressing his emotions as it was.

"Which was _where?_" He narrowed his eyes.

"In the library." That shocked Zoro.

_Why the hell would Sanji be in the library?_ He muttered thanks to Mika and left, after all he was raised to have manners, no matter how much he detested using them.

Zoro quickly made his way to the library, hoping that Sanji would still be there. He wasn't really sure what he was going to say, but if he couldn't find him then he wouldn't get to say anything at all.

Zoro had finally reached the double black doors with steel trim that he had hated all his life.

_God dammit, I hate the library._ Just as he was about to pull open the doors they swung out and smacked him in the face.

"Ow! God dammit! Watch where you're fucking going!" Zoro whipped around in anger just to see Sanji staring at him over the top of a book.

"Oh... Um, er, sorry..." Sanji hid his face in his book to hide his embarrassment. He began to walk away slowly, not wanting to face Zoro so soon.

Zoro stopped himself from yelling "You'd best be". Instead he took a deep breath in and walked next to Sanji in silence. The whole time he was trying to shake off the uncomfortable feeling that was between him and Sanji. Suddenly Sanji stopped.

"Zoro, what the hell?" He dropped the book to his side, revealing his face, which was beet red with both embarrassment and anger. "What the hell was that yesterday?"

"You mean the apron thing?" Zoro couldn't make eye contact with him. He was too embarrassed to show his feelings.

"Huh? No I'm talking about leaving the kitchen without anything to eat you bastard!" Sanji hit him upside the head with his book. He knew what Zoro was talking about, he just wasn't sure if it was a joke or not, and there was no way in hell he would fall for a horrible prank such as that. Mainly because he had liked the kiss, but there was no way he would tell Zoro if it really was just a joke.

"Oh yeah, about that." Zoro's heart sunk a little. _I can't believe he doesn't remember. Maybe I should remind him._ He thought.

"I'm sorry I just well you know... After the whole "kiss" thing I thought you would hate me." Zoro blushed, but he hid it in his hands... Or at least tried to.

Sanji tensed up. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to say.

"I'm going to my room." He turned around and practically bolted for his overly large sleeping quarters.

"God damn muscle head." Sanji said into his pillow. "Thinks he can just do whatever he wants without thinking of other people's feelings first." Sanji rolled over and kicked off his shoes. "I hate that guy sometimes! Gah!" He slammed his fist into his bed and looked up when he heard his door open slowly.

"Hey uh, Sanji you, er, okay?" Zoro closed the door behind him and sat on the foot of Sanji's bed.

"Go away moss head. I don't need you to mommy me." Sanji buried his face in his pillow. He let out a small sigh of relief when he felt Zoro get up off of his bed. He didn't think he heard the door open after a while, so he looked over just to see Zoro's face inches away from his.

"GAH!" Sanji jumped and fell out of bed. Zoro started laughing and climbed on the bed and pulled Sanji back up.

"Did I scare you?" Zoro asked with a sneer.

"_Scare_ me? I almost shit myself you ass wipe!" Sanji and Zoro stared at each other before they started cracking up. They rolled around on the bed laughing for a good ten minutes.

"Ah man! That was funny! And for a second there I really thought you were pissed off at me." Zoro took a deep breath in only to be rewarded with a sharp pain in his abs.

"Bah! You're such an idiot!" Sanji thumped Zoro over the head.

Zoro stared at him with disbelief for a moment before leaning in to kiss Sanji. He was mostly surprised when Sanji kissed him back. Zoro pulled Sanji onto his lap and they broke the kiss only for air. He placed kisses down Sanji's neck.

"You're awfully impatient." Sanji gasped when Zoro bit down on his ear lobe. "Dammit Zoro. I get the point, you can stop it now."

"Don't wanna," he grunted.

"Knock it off shitbag." Sanji pushed Zoro away from him.

"What's the matter? You look like you want this." Zoro ginned and shifted under Sanji's weight. Sanji looked down at Zoro and glared. He knew his already too tight pants were getting tighter. He blushed.

"We're _guys_ Zoro! There is no way this is happening! I'm known for the _ladies_, not the men... No matter how much they want me. Ladies Zoro, ladies."

Zoro's brows knit together in confusion.

"When you become a chick let me know. I'll bang you then." Sanji sneered. "Well it looks you're already half way there." Sanji poked Zoro's chest.

"Damn you." Zoro pushed Sanji off of him and headed straight to the gym.

"Oi! Moss head where you going?" Sanji asked in confusion.

"Where do you think, you stupid ero-cook?" Zoro stalked off and left Sanji behind.

"Maybe I went a little too far?" Sanji asked himself. He shook his head. "No way, that brick head is anything but emotional." Sanji got up and went to the gym, knowing that Zoro would be there. "Maybe he's mad 'coz he thinks I called him fat." He sighed, even though he did feel a little bad. "What a pansy."

Sanji entered the training room to see Zoro working on his pecks.

"Oi, no matter how much you pump that iron the estrogen will always be there." Sanji pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it.

"Dammit why do you have to come in _here_ and smoke that shit?" Sanji shrugged.

"This is the only room that Osworth won't come into, so he won't catch me." Sanji unbuttoned his shirt a couple buttons and exhaled a large cloud of smoke.

Zoro tossed his weight to the side with a loud clatter.

"Dammit. What gave you the right to come in here and be all sexy?" Zoro stood up and walked over to Sanji crossing his arms.

"Me? Sexy? Why, I would have never guessed." Sanji un-tucked his shirt and stretched his hands above his head.

"Why are you doing this?" Zoro asked as he pushed Sanji against the wall.

"I guess I felt a little guilty for being such a douche bag to you." Sanji felt Zoro run a hand up his shirt. He slapped it down. "But you still can't have this." Sanji licked his finger and placed it on his ass while making a 'ssssszzzzt' sound.

"You just like to torture me don't you?" Zoro sighed as he returned to his weights.

"I sure do... Hey we still friends?" Sanji felt a pang in his chest. He knew he wanted to be more than friends with Zoro, but he was serious about being known for the ladies and he didn't want to ruin his rep, but he also didn't want to lose his paycheck. That was the only reason he stayed in this house with Zoro, otherwise he would have run away from his feelings a long time ago.

Zoro only grunted in response.

The next day at breakfast...

"Hey Zoro I just had an idea." Sanji said.

"Wow that's amazing." Zoro mumbled around his fork.

"Shut up! No I'm serious I was lying in my bed last night and I realized that it was waaaaayyyy to empty to actually get any sleep."

"So? You get used to it after a while."

"Why do I even bother...? No I mean that I don't like the emptiness of it all."

"What are you trying to get at?" Zoro set his fork down impatiently.

"Well would you mind if we shared a room?" Sanji blushed. "Not like that! I just mean you know two beds in one room and that sort of thing?" Sanji looked down at his plate and poked at his eggs with his fork. He knew Zoro was just going to laugh at him, but he felt he needed to ask.

"Sure why not?" Zoro shoved more food into his mouth.

"Really? You don't mind? You don't think it's creepy or weird?" Sanji was excited; he really did hate his huge empty room. Both of their stuff in a huge room would make it seem less big and make it more comfortable.

"Really, I don't mind... yes I think it's a little creepy, but what the hell."

"See? I knew you had a heart somewhere in that cold icy place you call a personality!" Zoro grunted. "Maybe you would like to help me move my stuff while we're at it."

"Now that's going too far!" Zoro stood up and glared at Sanji.

Sanji just gave him puppy dog eyes and Zoro muttered a 'fine, whatever, but don't ask me for anything ever again.'

"Awww, thank you so much moss head! And here is your reward!" Sanji handed Zoro a chocolate cupcake with frosting and a strawberry on top. He just shoved the whole thing in his mouth. "Damn Zoro! Chew!" Sanji patted Zoro's back as he swallowed.

"Where are the rest?" Zoro asked.

"You get the rest when you finish."

"Dammit you dirty cook. Just remember I'm only doing it for the cupcakes."

Sanji just laughed as he and Zoro got to work moving all of his stuff into Zoro's room.

"Riiiiight, the cupcakes."

**Finally!!! It is complete!! Mwa ha ha ha! Ahem... Yes well I am very ashamed of all the people that read this and don't review. (there are about 70 of you...) Shame, shame. So tell me what you think please!! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!! XD.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Did you know this is the longest chapter so far? xD**_

**... Man. I can finally type again!!! Moo Ha Ha! Studying for finals just steams my broccoli! If anyone wants to write a five minute speech in spanish for me, I really wouldn't mind. It would give me more time for this. Bah!!**

**Disclaimer- My lack of creativity has hindered me from owning One Piece, or Hellogoodbye's song, Here In My Arms. That and I am not Japanese... Or in a band. If I'm reincarnated, I wanna be a japanese rock star!!! Ya!**

_You are the one_

_The one that lies close to me_

_Whispers hello_

_I miss you quite terribly_

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

The sound of Sanji's alarm clock resounded through the room, scaring the shit out of Zoro.

"God dammit!!" Zoro took his journal and quickly shoved it under his mattress, making sure Sanji didn't see anything. "Why the hell do you have your alarm set so fucking early!?"

Sanji sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes before looking over at Zoro from across the room.

"What the hell are you doing up already?" he asked, completely ignoring Zoro's question. Sanji stood and stretched. Zoro watched him as he went to his dresser and grabbed a clean set of clothes.

"I'm always up this early." he mumbled.

"So do you just sit there all morning or something?" Sanji was starting to worry that Zoro had been watching him or something while he had slept. Maybe this whole sharing a room thing was a bad idea. Zoro snarled.

"No! I had just finished getting dressed," he lied, "I was getting ready to head to the gym." He got up from his bed and went to the door. "But before I leave, just what are _you_ doing up this early?" he grinned at Sanji's embarrassed face.

"I'm going to take a shower..." Sanji blushed.

"At _four _in the morning?! Why on earth would you wake up so early in the morning just to _shower?_"

"Same reason you get up so early to buff yourself out, brick head!'Coz I feel like it! That's what!" Sanji pushed past Zoro and left the room.

"Ah--" He held out his hand as if to stop Sanji. "Whatever." He let his hand drop back down to his side.

-----later----

Sanji stepped out of the shower and dried himself off. "Stupid Zoro," he said to himself as he got dressed for the day. "My business is mine and mine alone. He has no right to be nosing around." Sanji knew he sounded foolish, but he needed to tell himself something to keep himself somewhat mad. He didn't want a repeat of yesterday.

_Even though I really didn't mind it._ He slapped himself.

"No! You are a ladies' man! _Ladies!_ I just need a little break form Zoro that's all. Just a little break. I should check out the maids!!" Now that his mind was set on something other than Zoro he could feel himself starting to relax.

_When did I even become tense around him anyway?_ Sanji brushed it off and went to the kitchen to start on breakfast, like he did every day; the cooks appreciated it too, they didn't have to work as much now - that and Zoro really liked his food. _Need to stop thinking about Zoro!_

When he reached the kitchen he busied himself with making French-toast and sausage. He really did enjoy cooking, especially here. There were so many ingredients he could work with and so many different dishes he could make, that other people could eat.

He finished the meal at around five thirty and began waiting patiently for the others to come in and eat the wonderful meal he had made just for his friends. He did consider everyone in this house as a friend, even that stupid moss head Zoro, whether he liked or not.

Slowly people started filing into the kitchen giving Sanji nods of appreciation and thanks. He grinned; but he frowned when he noticed that Zoro wasn't present.

"Damn him! He thinks he can skip out on one of my meals. Think again! I'll drag his ass down here if I have to." He walked straight past Mika, who began to protest him leaving.

"Sanji please stay here. You can keep me company." She batted her eyelashes at him. He just stared at her like she was stupid for a second before he started fawning over her.

"Oh of course Mika-chan! I'll keep you company! ... Oh wait I can't." He stopped in the middle of his dance and frowned.

"Why not?" Mika was thoroughly disappointed it was obvious on her face.

"I have to find that dumb ass." Mika pouted. Man she hated Zoro. Taking Sanji away from her like that. She gave up; she knew that Sanji would never be hers... But it didn't mean she couldn't make Zoro's life a living hell.

"Okay..." she sighed. Sanji looked at her questionably for a second seeing the evil glint in her eyes, but he chose to ignore it, it was always best if he did… Women are always unpredictable and he'd learned that it was pretty pointless to try, so he left to go search for Zoro and kick his ass.

--------- Zoro is in the shower--------

"What the fuck??!" Zoro tried to open the bathroom door after his shower; it was jammed. "Who the fuck did this?!" He pounded on the door in naked frustration. "Dammit! I'm going to be late for breakfast." He really liked to eat Sanji's food, that and he knew it pissed the chef off every time he missed one of his meals. He snarled.

"If Mika has anything to do with this I'm gunna..." Zoro took a deep breath, he didn't want to face Sanji's wrath for missing a meal. "Dammit I have to get out of here!" he backed up a few paces, pulled a towel around his waist and got ready to charge the door.

------- to Sanji now-------

"That stupid bastard better have a good reason for missing one of _my_ meals!" Sanji stomped down the hall to Zoro's favorite bathroom. "Stupid... This is going to cost him." He began nearing Zoro's favorite bathroom and he could have sworn he heard pounding and shouts but it stopped suddenly.

"Must be hearing things." He reached for the door handle when he heard footsteps pounding toward the door. "OH SHIT!" He yelled and he jumped to his left just as Zoro came bursting through the door.

Sanji fell to the ground stared as the door to the bathroom did the same, and Zoro stood over Sanji with a smug look on his face.

"Oi! You trying to kill me asshole?" Sanji glared at Zoro, who only grinned wider.

"Didn't want to be late," he replied.

"You already are. I came up here to get your ass, not be smashed!" Zoro looked at Sanji as if he was stupid for a second and then held out a hand to help Sanji up off the floor. Sanji took it but had a look of disgust on his face when he did.

"You still mad wonder brow?" Zoro asked.

"You bet your boots I am." Zoro snorted and Sanji opened his mouth to say something else when he was cut off by Osworth. You really could never tell when that man was coming. He was a _very_ sneaky man, and for that reason Sanji didn't trust him all too much.

"Sanji, I have a phone call for you." Osworth said darkly.

"You guys have phones?!" Sanji yelled. Why had they not told him this? He would have called Luffy every day if he had known.

"Please follow me." Osworth ignored Sanji's question, turned around and began walking away. Sanji turned and looked over at Zoro, who just shrugged, so he followed the short man.

"Here," Osworth handed Sanji a small phone. He lifted it up to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Is this Mr. Sanji?" a voice asked. Mr. Sanji? That was new…

"Yes it is. How can I help you?" he was getting nervous now.

"Hello I'm Dr. Standford, Luffy D. Monkey is here in the emergency room. He told us to call you sir." Sanji bit back a yelp.

"E-emergency room? W-where? What happened? Is he alright?" Sanji barraged the doctor with questions. Oh, if only he knew they had phones!

"Sir we are at New Hope Hospital, Luffy drank some anti-freeze and is currently getting his stomach pumped. Some of the other doctors say it's a miracle that he is still alive."

"W-WHAT?!! I'll be over there shortly!!" Sanji yelled and hung up the phone. "Osworth, tell Zoro I said bye." he said as he ran for the door.

"Sir where are you going?" Osworth looked worried, but Sanji was already out the door for him to protest anymore.

_Luffy in the hospital? What the hell. I can't even let that man alone for two months before he goes and tries to kill himself._ Sanji ran down the street trying to hail a taxi. _Dammit Luffy._

------ at the hospital of doom!-----

Sanji walked down the hall in a dazed state. He was looking for room 24-E but his mix of confusion, worry and anger had completely destroyed his sense of direction. He could have sworn he had been wandering for hours before he finally found Luffy's room.

He stood in front of Luffy's door his hand on the handle. _What if he's dead? What if he's alive and hates me? ... I think I'd rather him dead._ Sanji gulped. _You never know 'til you find out._

He opened the door to see Luffy lying on a bed snoring loudly. He smiled, glad that Luffy wasn't dead as he had earlier feared. He walked into the room and sat next to Luffy's bed. He sighed and placed his head in his hands and waited for Luffy to wake up. This had to be the worst day of his life.

----- couple hours later------

"Hn?" Luffy opened his eyes and mumbled, reaching up to rub some of the crust that had formed.

"Oi! Luff! You okay?" Sanji had snapped out of his pre-sleep state he had been in and leaned in closer to Luffy to get a better look at him.

Luffy looked up at Sanji and smiled a huge grin, then suddenly frowned.

"Sanji? Aren't you supposed to be baby sitting right now? What are you doing here?" Sanji resisted the urge to whack Luffy over the head.

"Luffy brain, I was worried about you! You almost killed yourself and you ask me why I'm here? Are you really that stupid?"

"Oh well I thought you wanted your oooooooo's. But I'm glad you're here Sanji! You can get me something to eat. My stomach feels empty." He rubbed his belly to emphasize his point.

"That's 'coz it _is_ empty Luff. They pumped your stomach 'coz you drank anti-freeze." Luffy's brow wrinkled in confusion.

"Anti-freeze?" he asked. Sanji nodded his head. "You mean that blue stuff?" Sanji nodded again. "Oh, I thought that was kool-aid!" This time Sanji couldn't resist hitting Luffy over the head.

"You idiot! You thought the anti-freeze was kool-aid?!! I can't take my eyes off you for a second!" Sanji moaned and rubbed his temples. It seemed like he was going to have to quit his 'babysitting' job so he could watch over Luffy while he recovered.

------ back at the mansion------

Zoro sat in his room. It was empty again. Sanji was gone, and Zoro had the feeling that he wouldn't come back either. He looked over at Sanji's empty bed and sighed. He pulled out a piece of paper and began to write.

_His bed is as empty as my heart._

He growled and crumpled up the paper, tossing it across the room. He didn't feel like doing anything at the moment so he just laid back in bed. It was already 10 p.m. If Sanji really was going to come back he would have done so by now.

_Sanji, you jerk. Why did you hav'ta go like that?_ Zoro rolled over. _You didn't even say goodbye...Osworth doesn't count._

"So I guess I'll just have to make him come back and apologize to me then." Zoro nestled himself deeper into his blankets as his whole plan unfolded in his mind. "I'll teach you to go around and mess with me."

------- back in Sanji's apartment two days later-------

"Luff, how's your stomach?" Sanji asked Luffy over a pot of boiling water.

"I told you it's just fine!" Luffy crossed his arms. "I can eat meat! That doctor was lying!" The doctor had said that Luffy shouldn't eat greasy or spicy foods for a few weeks, which included meat.

"Luff, why would the doctor lie? You're not getting any meat!" Sanji was as grumpy as ever. He had forgotten how loud Luffy snores at night - he had gotten hardly any sleep in the past two nights.

"But I'm tired of eating fruits and noodles all the time." Sanji turned and shot Luffy one of those 'You'll-get-over-it-or-I'll-kick-your-ass' looks. "Awwwwww, but come on Sanji! It's just not fair!"

"Maybe this will teach you to read the label before you decide to drink a random blue liquid!" Sanji turned around and shook his ladle in Luffy's face.

"It's not my fault!"

"Shut up! Why don't you just cry me a river, build a bridge and jump off!" Sanji was really irritable. He saw the tears well up in Luffy's eyes. "Oh shit, Luffy I didn't mean that!"

"Waaaaaaaaaahhh!!!" Luffy began to wail.

_Knock, knock... knock._

_Huh? Three knocks?_ Sanji plugged his ears as he went to the door, wincing when he had to unplug one to open the door. He almost had a heart attack when he saw Zoro standing in the doorway.

"Z-Zoro what are you doing here?" Sanji stuttered. He turned around and yelled at Luffy, "You can shut up now!" Zoro looked over Sanji's shoulder in confusion at the crying Luffy.

"I would have been here earlier but I got a little lost..." Zoro blushed and walked into Sanji's apartment.

"You got lost?" Sanji almost started laughing but his mood prevented him from doing so. He slammed the door shut.

"Hey! I've never really been outside my own house before! And when I have, it's never been this far!"

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Saaaaaaaaaaaanjiiiiiiiiii!!!! I'm hungry!!!!" Luffy stopped crying and decided to beg for food. Zoro turned from Sanji and glared at Luffy.

"Sanji, who is this?" Zoro asked slowly with an edge to his voice.

"Huh? This is my good friend Luffy. He has the mentality of a 12 year old—well more like 5." Sanji sighed and returned to his kitchen, which was only a few steps away.

"So _he_ is the reason you left without saying goodbye to me?" Sanji tensed up a bit but nodded his head. Zoro grabbed a chair and sat across from Luffy at the table. He glared at him for a few seconds before asking, "What's up with you?"

"I'm hungry and Sanji won't feed me meat!" Luffy complained.

"Why not?" Zoro asked.

"Because this idiot over here tried to kill himself by drinking anti-freeze, thinking it was kool-aid!" Sanji growled into his pot.

"Oh... Well that's nice, I guess," he tilted back in his chair. "So uh, when you coming back?" Sanji whipped around and glared at Zoro.

"I can't because of monkey brains! He needs to be under constant watch! I can't let him go around and try and kill himself anymore!"

"Oh that's just not fair!" Luffy whined. "Why do I have to be the one that stops you from being with your boyfriend?"

"W-WHAT?" Sanji was at a loss for words. Zoro just burst out laughing.

"Ah ha ha! You're funny!" Then an idea hit him. "Hey... Why don't you come and stay with me too? You and Sanji both."

Luffy and Sanji stared at Zoro. A small smile found its way to Sanji's lips.

"Do you have a big house?" Luffy asked.

"Huge." Zoro said.

"Woah!! I'm in!!" Luffy said with a laugh. Zoro looked at Sanji out of the corner of his eye and saw that he was relieved.

"Maybe now I can finally get some sleep," Sanji said, stirring the pot for the last time. "Here ya guys go. Dinner." He filled up six bowls of soup and placed them in front of Luffy.

"You've got to be kidding me," Zoro said as he watched Luffy inhale his meal.

"No jokes here," Sanji said as he filled up a bowl for himself and one for Zoro. He stared in complete amazement as he watched Luffy eat.

"How does he do that?" He asked pointing his spoon at Luffy.

"Truthfully I don't wanna know; just eat yours before he does!" Sanji said while eating his share, guarding it with one of his arms. Once Luffy was finished with his six bowls he started going after an unsuspecting Zoro's food.

"Hey!" Zoro started drinking down the soup in attempt to keep Luffy away and he about choked if Sanji hadn't been slapping him on the back.

Once dinner was over they all stood in Sanji's living room in an awkward silence.

"Are you two ready to go?" Zoro asked.

"Sure am!!" Luffy pumped his fists into the air. "I can't wait to see your big house Zoro!"

Zoro and Sanji just smiled.

------ back at Zoro's mansion -------

Zoro and Sanji lied down on their respective beds. They had spent the past four hours trying to get Luffy settled in. Trying to show him around, and show him his room, helping him unpack and what not what was a huge chore, because the whole time Luffy was running around the entire house getting lost and yelling about how huge the place was.

Zoro looked over at Sanji, who seemed to be having some trouble sleeping.

"Oi, shit cook," Zoro said getting up and moving over to Sanji's bed.

"Hm?" Sanji was too tired to fight back. Zoro sat next to him.

"You're my boyfriend now," he sneered.

"Says who?" Sanji said, sitting up suddenly.

"Says Luffy" Sanji blushed visibly. "Really, I'd like to make that the truth." Sanji blushed deeper.

"Zoro,-" Sanji began to protest, but Zoro cut him off with a short kiss.

"I know, I know. Ladies. Well I think you should stop lying to yourself. Even that numskull can tell how you feel; I don't see why you can't." Zoro got up and went back over to his bed.

Sanji laid back down and thought about what Zoro had said.

_Is he serious? Why does this have to be so confusing? I'm straight. I'm __straight! __Aren't I? ... If I have to ask myself, I'm probably not._ Sanji got out of bed and climbed in Zoro's bed next to him.

"Dammit moss head. I hate it when you're right." He heard Zoro grunt and then he wrapped his arms around Sanji's waist protectively.

"Glad you see things my way," Zoro whispered into Sanji's neck.

"And for some reason... So am I." Sanji sighed contently into Zoro's chest and drifted off to sleep.

**There ya go. Chapter 7! It is a wonderful 8 pages, be grateful. Oh and lemme see... Blizzardrake, I LOVE YOU TOO!!! I take you up on your offer, so now get to work!! Moo ha ha! Oh and please don't hate me how I almost killed Luffy! I wanted him back in the story but he needed to come in with a BANG! Ya know? So please review! The more I get the less stupid my ideas become! (Says I)**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: I plan on doin' a bunch of chappies today. I'm in one of those "I have nothing better to do. –sighs-" moods. xD**_

**Woot! Type in the middle of the night, re-read in the morning then post, or just post it right afterwards!! I'll probably end up doing the latter. Lazy bums like me, do it once and it's good enough, ne? (stands up and does numa dance) god I love that song! XD**

**Disclaimer- Guess what? No it's not chicken butt! It's... I don't own One Piece or Here In My Arms!!! Betcha didn't know that one, huh?**

_I fell in love_

_In love with you suddenly_

_There's no place else_

_I could be, but here in your arms._

Sanji woke up next to Zoro. The green haired man was sitting up writing something in a journal.

"Oi. Moss head, watcha doin'?" Sanji tried to look over his shoulder but Zoro shifted so the journal was out of Sanji's view.

"No peeking," Zoro grunted. Sanji laughed.

"You're acting like your writing a love confession." Zoro stiffened a little then snatched the journal out of Sanji's reach before standing up.

"Just don't worry about it right now." He bent down and placed a kiss on Sanji's forehead. Sanji blushed. "Now... I'm hungry."

Sanji looked at the clock and sighed. He got up and went to his dresser for his morning shower ritual.

"Oh shit. Zoro what are we going to do about Luffy?" Zoro stopped in the door way and scratched his head.

"Hmmmmm. I hadn't really thought about that."

"What do you mean you haven't thought about it?! You're the one who invited him to stay here!"

"Hey it's not my fault! I was so caught up in trying to get you back that I didn't think things through, okay? You happy now?" Sanji could only stare at Zoro in disbelief.

"Trying to get me back? Do even realize how tacky that sounds?" He bit his lower lip nervously. "Well I say that you watch Luffy until breakfast is ready, okay? Just whatever you do, don't wake him up." Sanji tossed Zoro a glare and went off to the shower.

-------- Sanji--------

Sanji looked into the mirror in the bathroom.

"Trying to get me back?" he repeated to himself. "Could he really care about me?" Sanji shook his head. "Naw. I have no proof. Need to stop feeding myself these stupid ideas." He shook his head and got into the shower.

"If only I knew how he truly felt..." he sighed and leaned against the shower wall. "I _really_ want to know how he feels..."

--------- Zoro---------

Zoro leaned against the side of Luffy's bed. He was snoring louder then Sanji's alarm clock.

_Dear lord. No wonder Sanji didn't sleep a wink. This kid snores and drools on everything._ He crossed his arms and tried to take a nap, but it was useless. Luffy was just that loud. _Dammit._

------- Kitchen-------

Sanji sat at the table as he waited for the cinnamon rolls he was baking to finish. He took a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it. He inhaled some and remembered why he never smoked in the kitchen. The fire alarm. He knew the smoke was going to reach it anyway, so he blew the smoke out towards the device.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

He sighed and got up to fetch his rolls and placed them on the table with all the other dishes.

_At least everyone will get down here faster now._ He inhaled another deep breath. He could feel the nicotine calming his nerves, slightly. He hadn't needed his cigarettes as a stress relief since well, since Luffy came throwing himself back into Sanji's life like that. Luffy was one of Sanji's main stressors and he needed to find another outlet for his stress and soon too.

He looked up when he heard Nami and Mika run into the kitchen. He smiled and took another deep breath, knowing it was probably going to be his last one.

Mika looked relieved while Nami was seriously pissed. She walked up to him and ripped the stick out of his mouth and tossed it in the sink.

"What is this for Sanji?" Nami asked him, venom dripping from every word.

"Stress relief." He said truthfully.

"Stress relief? For what?" She asked, a little taken back by his response.

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!" They heard someone yell down the hall. Sanji sighed and prepared Luffy's breakfast.

"For that." Luffy came bursting through the door with a huge grin on his face, Zoro was close behind.

"Saaaaaaaanjiiiiiiiiiii!!! I want cereal!!!" he yelled. Sanji sighed and looked over at Zoro, who was leaning against the wall.

_Is he always leaning against something? He has all those muscles but he makes it look like he can't support his own weight... bum._ Sanji thought as he got out a box of Cocoa Pebbles, Luffy's favorite (mainly because it was chocolate, Luffy still marveled at how it turned the milk to chocolate too).

"Who's this?" Nami asked. Luffy looked over at her and Mika.

"Hey I'm Luffy! Nice to meet you!" He gave each girl a hug and they both blushed, one in embarrassment, the other in frustration.

"W-what are you doing!" Nami stuttered.

"Eh? Isn't it obvious? I'm hugging you!" he said with a grin.

"Luffy you're hopeless. Luffy, Nami. Nami, Luffy." Sanji introduced them and then shoved Luffy in his chair. "Eat before I change my mind." No one had to tell Luffy to eat twice. He just started shoving random things in his mouth completely ignoring the bowl of cereal.

"H-hey! Sanji aren't you going to introduce me too?" Mika asked.

"Luffy. That chick is Mika." Zoro said from the wall. She turned and glared at him. He just shrugged and walked over to the table, grabbed some food and walked out. Sanji fumed with anger.

_Calm down._ He told himself. _At least he grabbed something to eat. It'll be fine._ Sanji watched as everyone ate with a half hearted smile. When everyone was finished Sanji went up to Nami.

"Hey Nami c-can you do me a favor?" He really hated asking women for favors, it always left a bad taste in his mouth. Nami eyed him suspiciously before replying.

"For a price," Sanji sighed before nodding reluctantly. She smiled. "What is it?" Sanji pointed to Luffy.

"Can you watch him until he gets familiar with this place?" Nami looked over to Luffy and made a face.

"This had _better_ be worth it Sanji." She said as she poked him in the chest. He gulped and nodded his head. "Good." She smiled and went over to Luffy, leading him out of the room.

Sanji slumped down into a chair and hit his head on the table.

"Margh!" He sat up and rubbed his head. "That was pretty stupid." He got up and walked out the door. "Maybe I should just get some sleep."

Sanji headed to his and Zoro's room. His head hurt with both lack of sleep and over stress. When he reached the room, he slumped down onto the bed. Right as he was about to drift off into a well deserved slumber he noticed the journal that Zoro was writing in earlier this morning, sitting on the night stand next to the bed.

_I wonder what he was writing in there anyway._ Sanji sat up and stared at the journal, tempted to look inside, yet he didn't want to disrespect Zoro's privacy.

"Ah forget it. The worst thing that could happen is that Zoro would kick me out of his bed." Sanji snatched up the journal and opened it up. His eyes scanned the pages hungrily.

_I like where we are_

_When we drive in your car_

_I like where we are_

_Here_

_Cause our lips can touch_

_And our cheeks can brush_

_Cause our lips can touch_

_Here_

_You are the one_

_the one that lies close to me_

_Whispers hello_

_I miss you quite terribly_

_I fell in love _

_In love with you suddenly_

_There's no place else_

_I could be, but here in your arms_

Sanji stopped reading for a second.

_This _is_ a love confession... but who could it be for?_ He started to panic. _Ah who could it be? Mika? Nami? Robin? __Luffy?!?_He felt his eyes stray to the last stanza on the page.

_Sanji I love you_

_Please stay here_

_In my arms_

He felt the tears well up in his eyes. He wasn't sure why he started to cry. Maybe it was out of happiness. Maybe he was just that tired. But he thought it was because it was that he loved Zoro too, but he just didn't know how to tell him just yet.

--------Zoro-------

After Zoro finished his training for the day, even if did come late, he took his shower, wrapped a towel around his waist, and headed to his room for some clothes.

When he got into the room he heard soft breathing. He looked over to see Sanji sleeping on the bed, his cheeks were salty from crying and he was clutching Zoro's notebook to his chest. Zoro felt his breath catch.

_Did he read it?_ It was obvious he did. _Why was he crying...? Did he hate it? Does he hate __me?_

Zoro lent over Sanji and caressed his slightly damp cheek. Sanji mumbled a little then opened his eyes. He looked up at Zoro, then down to the journal.

"I'm sorry Zoro... I didn't mean for this to happen." Sanji whispered. Zoro felt is heart drop and shatter into thousands of tiny little pieces.

_He didn't mean for me to fall in love with him? Why is he apologizing for it?_ Zoro stood up and looked down at his feet.

"I mean I don't really know what to say and I don't want you to get mad and--"

"Sanji! I know a rejection when I hear one okay?!"

"W-what are you talking about?" Sanji grabbed at Zoro, not realizing he was still only wearing a towel, and he accidentally yanked the towel right off of him.

"Are you trying to humiliate me even more than you already have? First you read my poem, then you reject me and finally you steal my only sense of modesty! What else do you want to do to me? Huh? You having fun with all this?!" Zoro glared down at a very confused Sanji.

Without thinking Sanji stood up and wrapped his arms around the nude man.

"God dammit, moss head, you're so dense. I didn't reject you or anything stupid like that. Where on earth did you come up with that idea?" Sanji buried his face in Zoro's bare chest.

Zoro stiffened and blushed. There was a hot guy hugging him basically saying that he loved him back and he was naked... could things get any better than this? His mind wandered. Oh but it could.

"Z-Zoro!" Sanji stuttered. "The least you could do is keep your excitement down!" Sanji backed up a little trying to keep his distance from Zoro's growing erection.

"Hey. It's your fault. You strip me and hug me. What else am I supposed to think?" Zoro licked Sanji's neck. Sanji gasped.

"Y-you're supposed to think that I have genuine feelings for you. Not that I want to bang you right this second."

"So you don't oppose the whole banging idea." Zoro smiled as Sanji blushed and he started kissing him.

Sanji started kissing back and Zoro pushed him onto the bed. He straddled Sanji and began to unbutton Sanji's shirt while placing kisses on his jaw line.

"Don't think so." Sanji said and kicked Zoro over and straddled him. "If anyone's doing the fucking it's _me_."

Zoro tried to get back on top, but Sanji's lower body strength was greater than his.

"What makes you think you should be seme?" Zoro growled.

"Seme?" Sanji asked. Zoro laughed.

"See, you don't even know what it is. You know, the 'attacker'. The one on top?" Sanji bit his lower lip and took off his shirt.

"Yeah well whatever. If we're gunna do this we're gunna do it _my_ way, or not at all." Sanji bit Zoro's earlobe and he gasped. "Hmmm, a bit sensitive there now are we?" Sanji continued to torture Zoro's ear while he slipped off his pants and boxers.

After a few minutes of loving touches and kisses, Sanji stopped.

"Um... Zoro I don't know what to do." Sanji blushed while Zoro tried to contain his laughter.

"Here, let me show you." As Zoro reached behind Sanji there was a knock on the door.

"Oh damn!" they both said at once.

Sanji hid under the covers and pretended to be asleep, while Zoro went to his dresser to get clothes.

"Come in." Zoro said as he pulled some pants on, forgetting his boxers. Nami poked her head through the doorway.

"Where's Sanji?" She demanded, more than asked. Zoro pointed to the bed where Sanji was lying and put on his shirt. She looked form Sanji to Zoro. "What were you two doing?"

"I was taking a shower and came in here to put some clothes on." He said truthfully. She eyed him suspiciously.

"Okay, well when Sanji wakes up tell him I was looking for him." she closed the door silently behind herself.

Sanji rolled over in the bed and sighed.

"That was close."

"Really close." Zoro agreed.

"Hey Zoro."

"Hey what?"

"Come're and take a nap with me." Sanji opened his arms. Zoro sighed.

"Sure. Just put some clothes on first." Zoro smiled and handed Sanji some boxers as he crawled in the bed with him. Sanji just blushed, forgetting that he was naked.

------ Nami-----

She stood in front of the door with her ear pressed up against it.

"I knew it." she whispered to herself and smiled. "This could be some excellent blackmail material." She said to herself as she walked down the hall, looking for Luffy, who had run off earlier.

**Yay!! You all must be soooo proud of me for actually re-reading this before I posted it... Weeeell that was mainly because I kinda fell asleep on my keyboard last night. I woke up 15 min. later but had to delete 20 pages of random letters! XD**

**Please enjoy. Oh and Review!! That would be nice too!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: I almost want to post the new chapter right now… but a promise is a promise… even if it's one to myself. xD**_

**School... is over... O.o. What am I supposed to do now? It's just not possible! (sigh) Lovely and it just started to rain too. The world is conspiring against me! Oh well, on with the story!**

**Blizzardrake-**** Ah shame on you. Yeah I was kinda upset that Nami interrupted also, but its all for a good reason. I swear!**

**KoloheSanji-**** Yes what if his family finds out? Good question, lemme explain it... Naw maybe Zoro should just tell you. Yeah. XD**

**Raven Mirta-**** Um, actually no I don't think you are imagining things. I didn't really notice the LuNa at first, but it's there, ya know, I guess I'll just throw that in here too! XD**

**Disclaimer- Nope not mine!**

**Oh yeah****- I won't have any citrus-ness in this one 'coz if I did that I would have to put it in the M section. If ya really want me to just let me know, or you just might end up with some crappy shonen ai ending...**

Sanji woke up the next morning in Zoro's arms, completely refreshed. In fact he even woke up a few minutes early. He turned off the alarm and looked at Zoro's face. He seemed so peaceful when he was sleeping. Maybe a little cuter if he didn't have the drool sliding down his chin. He sighed contently, comparing that to Luffy (who drools Niagara Falls), this was heaven.

Zoro opened a sleepy eye. "Sanji?" he mumbled.

"Hm?" he mumbled back, not taking his eyes off Zoro.

"Why are you staring at me?" Sanji blushed slightly but never broke eye contact. He would not lose this contest with Zoro. When it started he wasn't really sure, but he knew it was on.

"Because you look so cute when you sleep." he said, wiping the slobber off Zoro's chin. "Almost like a little puppy."

"I hate dogs." Zoro grumbled, slightly agitated, also not breaking eye contact. Sanji sat back a little and tried to think of another animal that was as cute as Zoro.

"How 'bout a tree frog then?" Sanji said with a sneer. Zoro gave him a 'what-are-you?-stupid?' look.

"Since when were tree frogs cute?" Sanji shrugged and smiled. "I don't think that it's even possible for a frog to be cute."

"Well why not? You're cute when you sleep, and I didn't think _that _was possible." Sanji grinned wider when he saw Zoro's face turn red in either embarrassment or anger, with him you really couldn't tell which. Zoro looked away and lost.

"Ah hah! I win!" Sanji exclaimed.

"I was never even playing your stupid game in the first place!"

"Oh so you admit you knew about it? That means you were playing." Sanji poked Zoro in the chest.

"God you're annoying!" Zoro grabbed Sanji's finger and put it in his mouth, licking it suggestively. But Sanji pulled it out and waved it back and forth making a tsking sound like a mother scolding her child.

"Because you lost, love, you can't come onto me for the _whole_ day." Zoro stared at him in disbelief. "Yep. This is your punishment."

"Sometimes I just don't get you." Zoro mumbled, shifting into a more comfortable position.

"What's to get? I'm a good lookin guy that girls chase around, who suddenly turned gay because he met one man." Sanji reached over to the nightstand and got himself a cigarette.

"Are you sure you gay?" Sanji looked at him with a confused look as he lit up.

"What do you mean "am I sure?" I almost slept with you yesterday. How is that _not_ gay...? Are you saying you're a woman?" Zoro rolled his eyes. "No, that's not it. _I_ would know." Now Zoro stifled laughter. "... Wait! Are you calling _me_ a woman?" Zoro broke out into laughter and got out of bed. "You _are_ calling me a woman aren't you?!?" Sanji jumped out of bed also.

"Ah ha ha! No Sanji, I'm not calling you a woman. 'Coz if you were, I would have never fell in love with you in the first place."

"Oh, so you were gay the whole time!" Sanji smiled.

_Why does he keep using the term 'gay' so loosely?_ Zoro thought.

"Well then if neither of us is a woman, then what are you talking about?" Zoro turned around and tried to ignore Sanji. He didn't understand anything when it came to same sex love.

Sanji noticed the agitation that Zoro was showing. He walked up behind Zoro and began to massage the larger mans shoulders. Zoro relaxed into the touch.

"Come now. What's wrong?" Sanji purred into Zoro's ear. Zoro sighed in frustration. Sanji could be very persuasive.

"Fine I'll tell you, but you have to promise to keep it a secret."

"Of 'course."

"'Coz if you don't I'll find the closest sharp object and ram down your throat." Zoro said coldly.

"Hey, hey! I get the point! You don't have to threaten me moss head."

"It's just what I do dartboard brow." He sighed. "It's my parents."

"Hm? Your parents? What about them?" Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro for comfort, for Zoro and himself. He could tell that he wasn't going to like what Zoro was going to say.

"They think I'm a disgrace to the family name." Zoro tensed with anger. He didn't like thinking about his parents, ever. Sanji stayed silent for a while.

"Why?" He asked after a while.

"Because... I'm gay." Sanji breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Well then they wouldn't like me much either then, now would they?" Sanji had meant this in a positive way.

"How do you know you're even gay?!?" Zoro turned around and faced Sanji.

"Again with that question! What's up with you?" Sanji was pissed.

"Don't you like girls? Isn't that what you're known for?" Zoro clenched his fists in anger.

"Zoro? Hey seriously what's wrong? You're starting to scare me." Sanji put his hand on Zoro's cheek and looked him in the eyes.

"Please just answer my question." Zoro said slowly.

"Do I like women? Well now that I think about it... No, not really." Zoro looked at him suspiciously. "Well, sometimes I find myself comparing you to the ladies of the house." Sanji blushed as he admitted this but continued. "I always find your chest more preferable to Nami's and your hair just seems more _touchable_ than Robin's, and when were all alone I love the way you talk to me. I love it more than listening to Mika-chan coo." Sanji blushed and put his face in the crook of Zoro's neck.

"You like listening to Mika coo?" Zoro sneered.

"It's such an interesting sound."

"I guess you really are gay."

"What did you think?" Sanji removed his face from Zoro's neck and looked him in the face.

"Honestly I thought that you were lying..." Zoro looked down embarrassed. Sanji nodded in understanding. Why he understood he didn't know, he should have been pissed, like any normal person would have been.

"Do you even know why I came here in the first place?" Sanji asked, very serious.

"Money."

"That pay check had so many 0's on it if you read it out loud, it would sound like Luffy trying to make words with his spaghetti's O's." Zoro bit back a laugh; he could picture Luffy sitting at a table looking in his spoon saying "ooooooooooo! Look Sanji! Oooooooooo! It's trying to tell me something!"

"I started out _hating_ you remember?" Zoro thought for a moment. He remembered the fight they had, had but he never thought much of it, except, how Sanji had gotten so strong.

"So you're not saying that you love me just for the money, right?" Zoro looked at him worriedly.

"Doesn't really matter now." Sanji said with a sigh. "About half of that is going to Nami-chan anyway."

"Why?" Zoro held back a _"_You paying her as a slut?" and looked back up at Sanji.

"For babysitting Luffy for me." He said with a grin.

"So could all of this be some elaborate scheme of yours?" Zoro asked. Sanji grinned.

"Maybe." He looked over at the clock. "Hey, it's time to go eat breakfast." Sanji stated. Zoro sighed.

"So you really don't care about my whole parent issue, right?"

"Moss head, it's not my fault your parents never hugged you as a child." Sanji said as he pulled a shirt on over his head.

"I never said they didn't hug me. They just don't let me out of this house. Not until I tell them that I'm straight or whatever. That's why all the staff here are all female, other than Osworth, but he's nasty old."

"You mean you've thought about Osworth like that?!?" Sanji said, completely grossed out.

"Yeah once or twice." Sanji looked like he was about to puke. "Hey I was only kidding! Don't puke on the carpet! Geez. Let's go get that breakfast you so desperately wanted."

They walked out of the room together down to the kitchen.

------------ Nami ---------------

She still couldn't believe how much food Luffy could pack away. She couldn't stop staring.

"Um, Nami. Is there something on my face?" He asked once he noticed that she was staring at him.

"No. It's more like what's in your face." she said calmly. "How do you eat all that at once?" He looked at her with a face full of confusion.

"Um, I have a big stomach?" She sighed.

"Well I'm done eating, so we're leaving." She got up and headed to the door. "Luffy that means you too!"

"Mergh, Iwandakwptweatin!" He said with a mouthful.

"I don't care if you want to keep eating! There will be more at lunch!" She grabbed him by his shirt collar and drug him out of the room.

_Wait how did I know what he just said?_ She thought to herself.

"Hey Nami!" She looked down at Luffy.

"Yeah?"

"How did you know what I said?" She let go of his shirt and kept on walking.

"Ah! Wait up Nami!" Luffy got off the floor and ran to catch up with Nami. "Nami are you mad at me?"

Silence. He took off his straw hat and scratched his head.

_Now what was it that Shanks told me when I was little...If a girl is ever mad at you, you need ta..._

"That's it!" he said out loud.

"What's it?" Nami asked curious.

"Nami you're pretty!" He said with a grin. Nami could feel the blush begin to creep across her face.

"I know that! I just don't need _you_ telling me." She took a sharp right turn, losing Luffy. She fixed her uniform before entering the doors.

"Nami-chan!" Mika said as Nami entered the room.

"Ah Nami-san. Nice of you to show up." Robin said with a smile. Today their cleaning job started with the obnoxiously large reception room. It was ill-used and extremely dusty.

"Sorry I'm late, Mika-chan, Robin-chan. I had to deal with _him._" She grabbed a duster and got to work.

"Nami, why don't you just tell him how you feel?" Mika elbowed her and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Mika! Are you suggesting that I like him?!?" She stared at Mika with a look of betrayal.

"Hmmmm, well it could be possible," Robin said to Mika. Mika nodded.

"Yes, especially with the denial she keeps going through. Do you think it will end?"

Nami just sighed and did her best to ignore her two friends.

------- Luffy --------

"Eh? Nami? Where'd you go?" Luffy checked around the corner. "Hmmmm. Maybe it was something I said." He shrugged. "Oh well! As long as Nami has fun!" He headed back to the kitchen, which was the only room he could actually ever find.

"Hmmm. Now Shanks said when a girl is mad, say nice things to her and give her a present, then she won't be mad anymore." He scratched his head again. "I guess Nami doesn't like nice things... Oh I know! I can ask Sanji what to do! He knows everything!"

He walked into the kitchen to see Sanji and Zoro eating breakfast.

"OI!!! Sanji! What'cha doin' here?!" Luffy yelled. Sanji jumped at the sudden noise and almost fell out of his chair. Zoro started to laugh at Sanji and nearly choked on his food.

"Dammit Luffy! How many times do I have to tell you to make your presence known _before_ you start yelling!" Sanji had long ago given up on trying to tell Luffy to stop yelling.

"Oops! Heh, I guess I forgot." Luffy grinned again.

"It seems to me that you forget a lot of things." Zoro said between a couple coughs.

"Yep! Sure do!" Sanji slapped himself. "Hey Sanji, how do you make a girl happy?" he asked.

"Huh?" Both Sanji and Zoro were taken aback by the sudden, strange, question. Sanji looked over to Zoro.

"Hey don't look at me!" Zoro attempted to get up and leave, but Sanji grabbed him by the bottom of his shirt and forced him to sit back down.

"Finish eating." Sanji looked back over to Luffy. "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" Luffy said. Sanji looked at him like he was lying. "I already tried to say nice things, so she won't be mad anymore, but it didn't work."

"Well what did you tell her?" Zoro asked, suddenly interested in this odd turn of events.

"I told Nami that she was pretty!"

"Whelp, I found your problem." Zoro said patting his belly.

"What?" Sanji and Luffy asked at the same time.

"You're trying to flatter _Nami_. It's just not going to happen. That woman is as cold as ice." Zoro said in a knowing tone.

"Nami-chan is not _cold_!" Sanji said in her defense. "She's just... Well she's not cold!"

"Should I give her something?" Luffy asked interrupting them.

"Give her... something?" Sanji repeated. Luffy nodded his head.

"Sure knock yourself out... Literally." Zoro said.

"Yosh!" Luffy yelled and ran out of the room, not before grabbing Zoro's bacon, and went to look for Osworth.

"Dammit! That brat took my bacon!" Zoro slammed his fist on the counter.

"Here." Sanji put his bacon on Zoro's plate. "It doesn't taste right anyway." Zoro looked at him gratefully and devoured the delicious slices of sizzled pork.

"I like 'um better when you cook it, but bacon is bacon, no matter who cooks it." Sanji laughed a little.

"How would you even know what it's like when other people make bacon? You hardly ever leave this house."

"What does it matter to you?" Zoro said around his fork.

"Well I think that I would like to take you outside one day." Zoro stopped eating and looked at Sanji.

"Seriously?" he asked. Sanji nodded. Zoro smiled and continued eating.

"What? That it? No hug no nothing?" Sanji asked. Zoro shook his head.

"I am a man of my word." he said.

"What word?"

"I can't come onto you for the _whole_ day." Zoro smiled as Sanji's jaw went slack.

"Well that doesn't mean _I_ can't come onto _you_." Sanji said and wrapped his arms around Zoro.

"I love you Zoro, no matter what your parents think." Zoro smiled and patted Sanji's back.

"I love you too, wonder brow." Zoro silently thanked his uncle for the wonderful gift he had given him.

_I bet he knew all along._

**Okay now... about the whole citrus issue. I need at least 6 reviews to make the next chappie and at least three of those hav'ta say that you want lemony goodness, for me to make one. Okay, is that fair? If not... you should say so in a review! XD**


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Double digits! High-five!! :D**_

**And finally! Internet! Every memorial day weekend, I always go up to the happy cabin by the lake, that has no internet access. Now I'm free! XD**

**Kalee/hyperactiveice-**** Ya know... fairs are for tourists. But ya, lets both have fun while were on vacation. :)**

**KoloheSanji-**** I have never heard the term 'something is going to hit the fan'. I'm guessing that it means they're going to be so shocked they'll jump into the ceiling fan! ;) Ha! I'm going to use that some where in here...**

**Raven Mirta-**** Yeppers! The uncle is so cool. You'll see more of him later. :D**

**hiddenraindrops-kitsune-**** I'm glad that you thought last chapter was cute:3 I hope you like this one as well.**

**Notice-**** In the last chapter at the beginning... I wrote that Luffy drools Viagra falls... OMG That was supposed to be Niagara!! N! NNNNNNNNNNNNN not VVVVVVV! That was so embarrassing! (runs and hides) Luffy does not have little pills falling from his mouth as he sleeps. **_**(I fixed that last chapter… Hehe. LONG LIVE THE BLUE PILL!)**_

**Even though that would be funny.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own One Piece. Nope, never have, never will. (tear)**

Sanji sat under the window of the training room. He could hear Zoro breathing noisily somewhere in the distance. He took a large puff of his cigarette and blew the smoke out of the window. Zoro didn't appreciate his smoke and he didn't appreciate Zoro taking his smokes and throwing them out of said window.

"Oi, shit head." Sanji said.

"Hn?" Zoro grunted from the other side of the room.

"I'm bored."

"Then find something to do." Zoro said from the distance.

"Easier said than done." Sanji took another quick breath of his cigarette and flicked it into the room, hoping to draw the tan man from hiding. Soon enough a heavy stomp came upon the smoldering butt of Sanji's addiction.

"The least you could do is throw these damn cancer sticks out the window after your fucking done with them." Zoro glared down at Sanji.

"Eh, I _could,_ but I just don't feel like it." Sanji sighed. He rubbed his head. Boredom could do horrible things to your mood.

Zoro raised an eyebrow then sighed. He held out a hand for Sanji and pulled him up into a hug. Sanji leaned into the taller man and instantly regretted it.

"Oi moss head you're sweaty! Lemme go!" Sanji struggled against the larger man, but to no avail.

"I bet you wouldn't mind it if we were busy getting it on." Zoro bit at Sanji's neck.

"God Zoro is sex all you ever think about?" Sanji said annoyed, but not backing away from Zoro's touch.

"No, I think about other things too." Zoro almost protested.

"Oh really like what?"

"Well, there are sleeping, eating, sex, and bathroom needs, in that order." he said as he put a finger on his chin almost as if he were actually thinking about it.

"What? Sex comes before pissing?" Zoro nodded.

"Why not?"

"Why not indeed." Sanji muttered under his breath, but Zoro heard him any way. He was about to reply when he was interrupted.

"Sirs," came an all too familiar voice.

"What the hell do you want Osworth?" Zoro snapped, not even bothering to let Sanji go, or turn around.

"You have visitors, sirs." He said calmly, already used to walking in on Zoro and Sanji in these awkward positions.

"Who?" Sanji asked, trying not to sound too curious.

"Why it's none other than Sir Zoro's very own parents." Osworth said trying to sound happy, but the look on his face told him otherwise.

"Come on lets go." Zoro said in a low, quiet voice. Sanji only nodded and allowed Zoro to drag him around by the wrist.

_I have a feeling that something is going to hit the fan... This can't possibly end well._ Sanji thought.

They walked down the stairs in complete silence; all the while Zoro was fuming and muttering to himself. Then Sanji remembered why he was so nervous. Zoro had told him that his parents had always had a dislike for their son being gay. If that was all, then why was Zoro acting so nervous? Did he actually want his parents' recognition? Their acceptance? Sanji looked over at Zoro and smiled. He was so difficult to understand, but maybe that was one of those things that just attract you to the other even more.

Osworth stopped in front of the reception room doors. He turned around and eyed them, as if to say 'are you ready?'; when they nodded he turned back around to open the doors.

"Sir and Madam," Osworth said after he took a few steps into the room and bowed deeply.

"Osworth," said a gruff male voice. Osworth stood back up and moved to the side to let Zoro and Sanji through. As they walked further into the room, the two voices now came into Sanji's view. The first was a tubby man with dark green hair and an obviously large spare tire hanging over his belt line; the second was a thin woman with blonde hair and too much make-up and jewelry.

_Typical rich people._ Sanji thought after his examination. The woman got up and ran up to Zoro.

"Oh, my little Zoro-kins! Just look at you! You're all grown up and so handsome!" She said in a high pitched voice and pinched his cheeks.

"Hi mom," he said reluctantly. Sanji chuckled a little in his throat.

"Oh and who is this charming young man next to you." She said with an impish grin. Sanji could tell that he liked this woman already.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, m'lady. My name is Sanji." he said as he scooped her hand and placed a kiss on top of it. She started giggling like a mad woman.

"Oh my! Such a gentleman! See that Zoro-kins? You could learn a thing or two from this man."

"Did you hear that _Zoro-kins_? You could learn something from _me._" Sanji said elbowing Zoro in the ribs. He just grunted in response.

"You mean learn something from his lover?" The man got up from the couch he had been sitting on and waddled over to his wife. "Look at them, it's disgusting. I thought you were going to _straighten_ out boy!"

Sanji could only stare as the fat man approached Zoro and grabbed him around the neck. The man shoved his fat face into Zoro's bleak one.

"Didn't I tell you that you are not a part of this family unless you get this problem of yours fixed."

_Problem?_ Sanji thought. Zoro just continued to glare at his father.

"We raised you better than this! You want to go to the devil, you dirty fagot?!?"

_Fagot?_ Zoro still glared, unflinching.

"Love is between a man and a woman! There is _nothing_ between you two except your dicks!"

_Only between..._ Sanji ripped himself out of his thoughts and glared at the fat man as if he could kill him with just looks.

"Oi! What the hell are you saying fat man! Love can be between _anyone_! Love is not a problem or a sickness! I don't care what you call us, I will still _love_ Zoro! And there is nothing you and your tiny ass brain can do about it." Zoro stared at Sanji in awe. He had never heard anyone talk back to his father like that, ever.

Zoro's dad let him go and turned his glare onto Sanji, who just gave him a look of indifference.

"There is something I can do about this little mess. Blondie or whatever you name is you're _fired._" He spat. Zoro gave a look of mortification.

"Che, in your dreams tubby." Sanji said, a smile finding its way to his lips.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? F-I-R-E-D!" The man was red in the face with anger.

"You don't have the right to fire me. I'm in a contract with Mr. Nakano. So I guess that you'll just. Get. Over. It." Sanji set the man with another cold glare. When the man couldn't think of anything else to say he turned redder in the face.

"Dammit, Susan we're leaving!" He grabbed the woman by the wrist and headed towards the door.

"So soon? But we just met this dashing young fellow. I think we should get to know him better, especially because I have a feeling that he'll be around for a long time." She replied in an airy voice. Sanji couldn't help but to smile, he really did like that woman. When they finally left Sanji let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. He looked over just to see that Zoro was gone.

"Ack!" He yelped in surprise when something poked him on the shoulder. He turned around and saw Osworth standing there with a look of awe. "Holy shit Osworth, you scared me pantsless!" he sighed. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Si-- er, Sanji. Would you mind calming Sir Zoro down for me? It would not do to have him yelling and screaming at passing guests." Osworth said. Sanji looked at him with confusion but nodded in agreement anyway.

"O-okay, I'll get right on it." Sanji headed straight to their room. He wasn't sure if Zoro was even there, it was just a hunch he had. He passed up Nami and Luffy in the hall. Luffy sat against the wall and talked quietly to Nami as she cleaned. He waved to them but kept on his way, knowing that if he uttered a single syllable Luffy would be on him for the rest of the day wanting to play some odd game that he would concoct in his head. Sanji almost shivered at the thought. Last time he played with Luffy, it was some strange super hero game and Sanji was the monster. He thought those bruises would never go away.

He finally reached the room he shared with Zoro; he could hear crashes and shouts coming from the other side of the door.

_This might be more difficult than I had first guessed._ Sanji gulped and opened the door.

"GET THE HELL OUT!" Zoro yelled as soon as he noticed the door opening. He watched in anger as the person on the other side of the door ignored him and came it anyway. It was Sanji. He wasn't exactly upset to see the blond, but he wasn't pleased either. "What the hell do you want?" He said, venom dripping from the words.

"To watch," Sanji replied calmly. He took a quick scan of the room and took a mental note of all the holes in the walls. "What are you doing in here?"

"Being pissed. Now leave, before I hurt you." Zoro seethed.

"Hurt _me?_ I'd like to see you try." How he remained calm, he didn't know. Zoro snorted in anger and aimed another punch at the already defiled wall.

_Wham._

Another hole. Sanji looked at Zoro like he was stupid.

"Is that supposed to scare me? Or do you just hate the wall that much? 'Coz if you are trying to scare me, it ain't working, that and the wall seemed pretty innocent to me. So why don't you tell me what got you all riled up?" Sanji took a couple steps closer to Zoro and looked him in the eye.

"Shut up bastard! You don't have any right to talk to me like that!" Zoro yelled and aimed a fist at Sanji. Sanji didn't budge, didn't try to dodge the blow or anything.

_He won't hit me and he knows it._ Sanji watched unblinking, as the fist came closer and closer to his face. The fist stopped just centimeters from his face. Sanji let out another breath that he didn't know he was holding. Zoro dropped his and to his side and stared at his feet. Sanji smiled and flung his arms around the man's neck.

"Don't you ever do that again," Sanji said to Zoro as he nuzzled his cheek with his own. "Or you'll have some serious explaining to do to your mom when she finds out that you can't have children... And not because you're gay either."

"Sanji..." Zoro whispered; it was almost inaudible.

"Hm?"

"Why did you defend me like that?"

"Because if it were me I'd want you to do the same thing." Sanji leaned back some and looked Zoro in the eyes and smiled. He smiled back and wrapped his arms around Sanji in a possessive manner.

"Well now that you're acquainted with my parents, maybe I should meet yours?" Zoro said teasingly, but the smiled faded from Sanji's face in almost an instant. "What?" Zoro asked.

"Um... I'm sorry, it's nothing really." Sanji let go of Zoro and attempted to go and sit, but Zoro clung onto him and refused to let him leave the embrace.

"Tell me or I won't let you go." Sanji laughed a little at the lame threat but complied anyway.

"You will never get to meet my parents." Sanji said darkly.

"Why not?" Zoro eyed him suspiciously.

"Because they're not here anymore! Okay?!" Zoro gave him a look that asked the next question for him. "When I say not here, I mean like gone."

"Like dead?" Zoro asked and regretted it.

"Fine yes, like dead. Are you fucking happy now? I was raised by a one legged chef with a bad attitude and I can't even see him anymore because he finally started his dream of owning a restaurant in the middle of the damn ocean." Sanji's voice was almost hysterical.

"In the middle of the ocean?" Zoro wanted to laugh, but he held it back. He let Sanji continue with his ramblings.

"I haven't had anyone in years. It's only been Luffy and the stupid whores that I try to find at least one night of comfort from." Sanji sniffed and let the tears fall from his eyes. "That's why I won't let you go so damn easily. You're the only one who makes me feel that comfort that I thought I had lost. I love you and don't want you to go."

Zoro listened to Sanji cry a little in his shirt. What had brought on the confession, he wasn't really sure, but hearing Sanji tell him why he loved him so much, made Zoro's chest swell. He wasn't really sure what this feeling was, but he liked it.

"Sanji I won't leave you. I promise. I love you too. Okay?" Zoro said almost with a tinge of annoyance as he pulled Sanji back and looked into his face. Sanji nodded and sniffed again, this time his smile returned to his face.

"But if you _ever _even _think_ about breaking that promise, I'll rip off all your appendages, starting with your smallest." Zoro visibly gulped then leaned in and kissed Sanji.

"Good thing I won't ever have to worry about that, now will I?" He said when they finally parted.

"Hey Zoro," Sanji said with half lidded eyes.

"Hey yeah?"

"When did you get to be such a great kisser?"

"Well let me see." Zoro rubbed his chin, "Oh yeah, there was this gay bar that I used to go to. They taught me plenty of things there." Zoro laughed at the expression on Sanji's face. "Hey you had whores and I had a gay bar. There's no shame in that." Sanji blushed.

"Yeah..."

"Oi, want to know what I'm thinking right now?" Zoro asked, eyes filled with lust.

"Eh, not really." Sanji said blushing an even deeper crimson, he knew that look.

"Maybe I should just show you then." Zoro licked the nape of Sanji's neck then bit down. He licked all the way up Sanji's neck and face, reaching his mouth to place another kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance. Zoro grabbed Sanji's groin and made him jump from surprise and lose the battle. Zoro's tongue swept across Sanji's mouth exploring what he already knew was his.

"Dammit Zoro, that was cheap." Sanji gasped as they finished.

"But it was fun."

"Oh was it now?" Sanji slowly unzipped Zoro's shirt and placed soft kisses down his chest as he went. He stopped just below Zoro's navel and bit down slightly. He unzipped the rest of Zoro' shirt and slid it down his shoulders. He ran his hands across the taller mans shoulders and arms, admiring his build.

As Sanji did that, Zoro was unbuttoning Sanji's shirt. He had always longed to touch his bare chest again, how smooth and pale it was, it sent shivers down Zoro's spine even as he thought about it. As he slowly revealed little bits of flesh at a time he could feel his pants get uncomfortably tight.

_I can't stand this anymore,_ Sanji thought as Zoro started to trace little designs on Sanji's stomach making him shiver with pleasure. _Enough of this slow and seductive crap._

"Zoro," Sanji said sitting up. When they had gotten onto the floor, he wasn't sure.

"Hm?" Zoro grunted lustfully.

"I'm bored," he stood up and stretched a little.

"Y-you're what?!?" Zoro stared up at him eyes full of shock.

"I'm bored," he repeated.

"Oh no, I don't think so. Get down here and finish what you've started." Zoro pointed to the floor next to him.

"You know now that I think about it, I did start a conversation with Mika-chan earlier, maybe I should go and finish that." He went to go and fetch his shirt, when the next thing he knew he was being tossed onto the bed and stripped down. Sanji blinked in confusion for a second, and then realized that he was under Zoro, and they both were naked as the day they were born.

"That was fast," Sanji stated.

"Takes practice," Zoro said as he wrapped his lips around one of Sanji's delicate nipples.

"Not that. It was fast as to how quickly you got jealous." Zoro bit down tenderly and Sanji hissed a breath in.

"So you did that on purpose?" Zoro asked, sitting up. Sanji nodded his head and grinned evilly. "I like your guts, now are you ready for the punishment?" Zoro grinned just as evilly as Sanji when he slowly nodded his head. "Good." Zoro reached over Sanji and pulled a bottle of lube out of the small drawer in the night stand.

"Was that there the whole time?" Sanji asked.

"Yep. Now get ready." Zoro slicked three of his fingers and positioned himself below Sanji. He traced his fingers around Sanji's unknown zone. "Here comes the first." Sanji nodded and Zoro didn't hesitate to put his finger in Sanji's opening.

"Ah... God damn, Zoro. That's cold." He felt tears well up to the sides of his eyes but told Zoro to go on anyway. Zoro happily obliged and continued to stretch the blond man out, soon enough he added two fingers and then the third.

Sanji bit his lower lip. He wasn't sure how it all really felt. There was pain, but it was also pleasure, yet he couldn't concentrate on either. Sanji was brought back to reality when the fingers left his entrance. He started to nibble on his lip now.

Sanji heard Zoro ask 'Are you ready?' and he just nodded his head, not really hearing anything and yet hearing everything. He was scared, but he was also anxious. He just wished that Zoro would do it already when suddenly he felt something much larger slip quickly inside him.

"Nnng." Sanji arched into the intrusion, tears sliding silently down his cheeks.

"Are you okay?" came the husky voice that Sanji longed to hear.

"I am now." Sanji let out a shuddering sigh. "Move dammit!" Sanji said now frustrated.

"Sure thing." Zoro moved out slowly, not wanting to hurt the blond in any way, but he desperately wanted to just thrust into the other man as hard as he could.

Sanji began to pant as they found a rhythm that they could both handle. He felt as if he were on fire. Every touch brought more heat as every breath tried to expel it. The feeling of Zoro inside him was amazing. He knew he wanted more, but he also knew that he couldn't handle it. He felt that he couldn't take the heat anymore. He thought he would just ignite from all the passion. He could feel that he was about to come.

"Z-zoro. I'm c-coming." He managed to stutter before doing exactly that all over both of their chests.

Zoro felt the warm tightness that was Sanji clamp down on his length, driving him over the edge as well. Zoro came inside of Sanji, earning himself a gasp of pleasure from Sanji as he murmured Sanji's name. He collapsed on top of the blond and rolled over. They both lied motionless on the bed for awhile, making no sounds except for that of their breathing. Sanji finally broke the silence.

"That was... wonderful," he panted. Zoro rolled over and looked at Sanji.

"It was the best I've ever had," Zoro said under his breath, but Sanji heard him and nodded in agreement.

"God damn I'm tired." He shimmied his way into Zoro's arms and rested his head on one of his shoulders. "And it's your fault." Zoro smiled.

"Is there a punishment to that too?" he asked in a teasing voice.

"Yes. You are now my humble pillow. Now go to sleep." Sanji yawned and drifted off into a pleasant slumber. Zoro smiled down at Sanji's sleeping face.

_At least now I've found a nice pastime for Sanji's frequent boredom,_ he thought as he drifted off into sleep as well.

**Okay there you go... That was my first lemon actually... heh, yeah. Please tell me what you think of it! Any tips would be nice I guess. :) Oh and sorry there wasn't much of Luffy and Nami. But next chapter you should be pleasantly surprised. XD **

**Thank you to all those who review! You are the epitome of awesomeness! **


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Short 'n' Sweet… haha. :P**_

**Howdy!! Guess what? It's the next chapter! Aren't you proud of me? XD Okay, okay... So it continues!**

**Raven Mirta-**** Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter too!!**

**KoloheSanji-**** I love Zoro's mom too!! She is awesome, you'll definitely see more of her!**

**Rika Zu-**** I'm glad you like this fic... And trust me, I believe you.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the charters of One Piece.**

Sanji awoke the next morning in an empty bed. He was kind of expecting Zoro to be right there, so he was a tad on the disappointed side. He sat up and suddenly regretted doing so. His butt hurt like no other.

"Ah! Damn ass fuck. I told him he was going to hard." He got up and winced as he put on a fresh pair of clothes. He was definitely getting revenge for this. As he was leaving he caught a glimpse of the clock. It was seven already.

"I slept in that late?" He had to admit, he still was a bit tired. "What time did we even go to bed?" Sanji stopped and racked his brain for what he could remember from the night. He remembered the intense pleasure that he had felt and the feeling of finally being completed. He never recalled the time though.

He just sighed and started to look for Zoro. Too bad he didn't get too far. Luffy was jumping on top of him, putting his face in a bear hug, causing Sanji to wince in pain.

"Ow! Luff get off!!" he shoved the over excited boy off of him.

"Guess what Sanji?!?"

"What?" Sanji snapped.

"IT'S HERE!!" he yelled unnecessarily.

"Dammit Luffy, stop shouting! And what's here?" He said rubbing his temples from his oncoming headache.

"My gift for Nami!!" He started bouncing up and down.

"You got Nami a gift?"

"Yeah, you guys told me to!!" He said scratching his head.

"Oh, really? I only recall Zoro telling you to knock yourself out... Literally."

"I tried that too!! But Nami said it was stupid and I should stop." He grinned like the idiot he was.

"Okay well, whatever. Let's go and get it then." They walked down the hall towards the reception room, well Luffy bounced, and Sanji limped.

"So what did you get her?" Sanji asked Luffy, curiosity getting the best of him.

"A doll!" Luffy said like he was the smartest person in the room. Sad thing was, he wasn't even the smartest person in the house, or room for that matter.

"You got her a... doll?"

"Sure did!!" And with that he started babbling about god knows what all the way down to the reception room.

"Luffy would you stop babbling about... Whatever you're babbling about and get that damn package." Sanji shoved Luffy into the room; Luffy had just stopped in front of the door and kept talking.

"Okay!!" He bounded into the room and grabbed a big box then came right back out. "Let's go give it to Nami!!" He said.

"No that's okay. _You_ can give it to Nami, I have other things to do." Sanji said and limped away. Luffy just stared after him and shrugged. "Okay! See you later Sanji!" He looked around; Nami was cleaning the halls today, so he would just have to wander around until he found her.

--------- 10 min. later------------

"So hungry," Luffy said as he wandered the halls. "I need food..." He turned the corner and ran into Nami.

"Ow! Luffy what are you doing?" Nami said as she rubbed the arm that Luffy had run into.

"Look at what I got you!" he said shoving the box in her face.

"You got me a present?" she asked, her eyes lighting up with curiosity.

"Yep see here!" Luffy opened the box and pulled out a giant reindeer plushie. It was fuzzy, wore a pink hat and its tongue was sticking out cutely.

"Awwww! That's sooo adorable!" she almost squealed, but she contained it. "You really got this for me?"

"Yup! Sure did! I didn't want you to be mad at me anymore!" he said with a grin.

"What? I'm not mad at you stupid." she said hugging the plushie.

"Nani? You're not mad?" she shook her head. "Oh, well I guess I can just take that back then!"

"NO!" Nami yelled and hit Luffy over the head. "I like it! You don't just give a girl a gift and then take it back!" Luffy scratched his head and nodded. "Usually guys give girls stuff when they want something..." Nami trailed off and glared at Luffy. "What do you want?"

"Nani? I just wanted you to not be mad at me, but since you weren't I really don't want anything."

Nami looked at him suspiciously then smiled.

"Awww thank you Luffy!" she blushed a little and kissed him on the cheek.

"Whoohoo!!" He said as he cupped his hand over his cheek and ran off yelling.

"Awww, it's so cute!" Nami said looking after Luffy. "And so is he."

-------------- Sanji's quest for Zoro the abandoner!!--------

Sanji went to the gym looking for Zoro. The least that bastard could have done was wake him up. He looked around the equipment until he found Zoro benching some weights.

"Oi shit head!" Sanji said, jabbing Zoro in the ribs.

"What?" Zoro grunted back, annoyed that Sanji had interrupted his work out.

"You're rude. You know that?"

"Rude?" he asked, setting the weights down and sitting up.

"Yes rude! You should have woken me up this morning!" Sanji said angrily, shoving his face in the other mans.

"Sanji you were awake this morning. You fell asleep at around five." Sanji could feel the blush rush across his face. "Oh you didn't know?" Sanji nodded, not taking his face from Zoro's. Zoro grinned and pulled Sanji into his lap. "So what _do_ you remember?" he asked, a devilish grin strewn across his face.

"Umm, well I remember you," Zoro nodded, "And the pleasure and the heat." Zoro grinned a little wider. "And waking up alone, and having a serious butt ache." Zoro laughed at that.

"Sorry about that. I wasn't expecting you to wake up for a few more hours." Sanji sighed and buried his face in the crook of Zoro's neck.

"Ya well, whatever. Just don't do it again okay?" Sanji said into his neck.

"Huh? You sure are acting funny." Zoro said wrapping his arms around Sanji.

"Yeah, well it's scary waking up alone every morning."

"..." Zoro pulled Sanji closer to him. "Its okay 'coz, uh, I'm right here." he said as comfortingly as possible.

"I know that's why it's okay." he said and kissed Zoro on the neck.

"Sanji know what?"

"Hm?"

"You're such a drama queen."

"What?!? I am _not_!!" He yelled and separated himself from Zoro so he could kick him in the head.

"Ow what the hell was that for?" Zoro snapped.

"I'm not a drama _queen!_" he said stubbornly.

"You're right you're a drama king." Zoro said with a sneer.

"Take that back!"

"Che the only thing I'm gunna take is your lips right now."

"Hu--" Zoro pulled Sanji into a bitter sweet kiss. When they finally broke the kiss Sanji gasped for air. "Okay you win. I will forgive you... On one condition."

"What's that?"

"Give me more of those." Sanji said with a smile.

"It would be my pleasure." he said as he pulled the slender man into another kiss.

**Yes I know it's not as long as other chapters, but its fluff filled! I know it's been a while but please forgive me!! Thank you and review please! X3**


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: At this point I think ya'll should be proud of me… xD**_

**It's chapter 12!! I'm really sleepy right now... So let's get this over with.**

**Disclaimer- There is a serious lack of ownership between me and One Piece. Sorry.**

Sanji pulled a piece of lint off of his shirt and examined it with disinterest.

"Moss head hurry up or we'll be late," he said with a sigh, he thought he would be the one to take the longest to get ready out of the two.

"You know, we wouldn't have this problem if Luffy hadn't hidden all my pants!" Zoro said as he rummaged through their closet.

"Che, excuses, excuses." He flicked the lint away. "If I knew Luffy, which I unfortunately do, he would hide them somewhere stupid. So stupid you wouldn't even bother looking there 'coz it's just that stupid." He looked around the room. "Check under the mattress."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it." Zoro sighed in annoyance, but did as he was told.

"What the hell?" he said as he lifted the mattress up. There were all of his pants and assorted bars of unopened soap. He grabbed a pair and quickly put them on. "What on earth passed through that guy's head?" Sanji shrugged.

"Eh, beats me. He hid my shoes in the freezer once, but that's not the point. Now let's go, I already got everything from Osworth," he said, shaking himself out of his strange Luffy memories and grabbed his arm.

"You must really be looking forward to this." He nodded. "Alright then let's go."

------------- In the car (being driven by a cool guy in a uniform of course)---------

"So Sanji, where are we going anyway?" Zoro asked after a while.

"'Sa surprise." he said with a smile. "Now its gunna take an hour or so to get there, so why don't you take a nap or something?" he said, leaning against the taller man's shoulder, preparing himself for a nap as well.

"Don't have to tell me twice." he muttered and leaned his head onto Sanji's, quickly falling asleep himself.

----------- Our hero's arrive at their destination---------------

"A _carnival?_" Zoro said as they got out of the car.

"What's wrong with carnivals?" Sanji asked as he followed Zoro.

"They have carnies." Sanji gave him a weird look. "I hear they smell like cabbage."

"...O.K... Well I used to come here all the time as a kid, so I thought that you might like it," he said trying to sound a little hurt.

"Ah it's fine. Really I've never been to a carnival before, so it should be fun right?" Zoro said and took Sanji's hand. Sanji smiled and led Zoro into the carnival. They stopped by the ticket booth, still holding hands. The woman behind the glass didn't seem to mind. She just handed them their tickets and sent them off with a smile.

"You okay with this?" Zoro asked as he saw faces of disappointment across the crowd.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he said and squeezed his hand.

After a few hours of riding the rides, they decided to go and grab something to eat.

"Oi Zoro, you having fun?" Sanji asked as he bought them both hot dogs and soda pops.

"Yeah. The freaks ain't so bad after you get used to 'um," he said looking at a small booth. "Hey what's that game?" he asked curiously.

"It's a milk can toss. Why?"

"Let's try it out!" Zoro said pulled him along.

"I-I'm not so good at those, really, do we have to?"

"Yes, now come on." Zoro drug Sanji to the stand and paid for a game. "You go first." he said, handing Sanji a baseball.

"I told you I can't do these."

"At least try." he said and kissed him on the neck. The man behind the counter blanched a little but didn't say anything. This was Zoro's new game, piss off the carnies. Sanji didn't mind it much, but it was starting to get annoying.

"Fine." Sanji picked up the baseball and threw it at the milk cans. It hit right in the center and bounced off, just sliding the cans backwards some. "See I told you so," he said with a pout.

"Well you got aim, just no muscle," the carnie said with a smile. He was missing a front tooth. Sanji shuttered.

"You try Zoro," he said quickly and passed a baseball to him.

"Okay." he grabbed the baseball and chucked it at the cans, knocking them over in one shot. "Wow that wasn't so hard," he said in an arrogant tone.

"What prize would you like?" the carnie said. Sanji made a 'pshaw' sound and folded his arms in a very childish manner.

"Can I get that blue duck?" He asked. Sanji looked at him curiously.

"Here ya go." the carnie handed him his prize and Zoro handed it to Sanji.

"Y-you don't hav'ta treat me like a girl!" he said snatching the plushie and blushing slightly.

"Heh, so you like it?" he asked, wrapping his arm around Sanji's waist as they walked around for a while.

"Uh... yeah thanks," he said. He looked up. The sun had just finished setting. "Wow we've been here quite a while." He said with a grin. Soon enough the whole carnival lit up with its nighttime lights.

"Woah!" Zoro said in astonishment.

"Hey lets go on the Ferris wheel so we can see all the lights!" Sanji pulled on Zoro's hand. "It'll be awesome." Zoro nodded and followed Sanji. They boarded the Ferris wheel, not after getting a few looks of wonder from others, and waited to stop at the top so they could take in the view.

"Woah!!" Zoro said again when they stopped at the top. "This is friggin awesome!" he said as he stared at all the lights glistening and blinking in different patterns, styles and colors.

"Yeah, it's even better than I remember." Sanji said with a smile.

"Maybe it's coz of the company," Zoro said and leaned to kiss Sanji.

"Hmmm. I bet your right," he said and leaned in also to meet Zoro in the kiss. They were soon interrupted when the Ferris wheel started moving again, startling the two lovers. "Ack!" Sanji said with a small yelp and clung to Zoro.

"Scared you?" he asked in a teasing tone.

"N-no. I was just... occupied." Zoro laughed a little. When they finally got off the Ferris wheel, they decided that it was time to leave.

"So, we going home now?" Zoro asked as they got into the car.

"Not quite," Sanji said with a smile

"Huh? Where could we possibly go at this time of night?" Zoro asked. Sanji just yawned and put his arm around Zoro's shoulders and leaned into him.

"Here," he said and handed Zoro a hotel card key. "I'm sick and tired of Luffy interrupting us in the middle of the night." They both recalled the last time Luffy interrupted them. It wasn't pretty. He thought they were playing leap frog and wanted to join them, and asked if he had to be naked too. That was one of the most embarrassing and stupidest moments they have ever been in.

"I see," Zoro said with an impish grin. "You had this whole thing planned out didn't you?" Sanji grinned.

"I told you one day I'd like to take you out. Is it wrong to have an alternate motive?"

"Nope, not really," he said smugly.

"Good," Sanji said. The rest of the car ride was silent, both were anxious to get to their destination.

----- At the hotel of coolness----------

They headed to their room immediately after they checked in. As soon as Sanji locked the door behind him Zoro was already on him pushing him to the bed. But Sanji wasn't complaining. He returned each kiss, each touch with as much vigor as Zoro. Before he knew it both he and Zoro were naked on the bed.

"W-when the hell did this happen?" Sanji said a little confused as Zoro started to move his hands up and down Sanji's nude body. Zoro smiled.

"You get 'occupied' easily don't you?" Sanji scoffed. "Heh, well prepare to be 'occupied' by me." Zoro bent down and nipped at the nape of Sanji's neck. "I'll be right back," he said. Sanji only nodded.

Sanji waited on the bed for Zoro to go to the bathroom and get some lotion. He was still nervous, he had only done this with Zoro once before, even though there were many failed attempts at a second time. When Zoro returned Sanji held his arms open to welcome him in.

"Missed me?" Zoro said with a slight sneer.

"Che, who would miss a brick head like you?" Sanji said with a small smile and punched Zoro lightly on the shoulder.

"Don't ruin the mood with your abuse." Zoro said and slicked his fingers, pushing in a first. Sanji took it without jumping. He was used to this part. Zoro soon added a second and a third, Sanji started to breathe heavier to ease some of the pain. Zoro pulled out and slicked his length. "Are you ready?" he asked as he positioned himself.

"Just do it." Sanji said though gritted teeth. Zoro nodded and plunged into Sanji. He moaned loudly and arched into the intrusion. "M-move dammit," he said while Zoro waited for him to adjust. Again Zoro nodded and began to move inside Sanji, who held onto his pillow and arched into Zoro with each thrust.

Zoro started go harder and faster at a very rapid rate, making Sanji wince at the tempo. "S-slower... You're too fast." He said with a groan. Zoro sighed and slowed down but then he hit something in him that made Sanji see stars. "Ahhh!" he cried out and clutched Zoro's shoulders, scraping his nails against his flesh.

Zoro went slower but hit Sanji's 'spot' with each thrust, making the man below him shout in pleasure. He reached down to Sanji's length and pumped in time with each thrust.

Sanji was overwhelmed with pleasure; he wasn't sure how to react anymore it was so intense. Each touch seemed to burn with passion, each breath mingling with sweat. Zoro placed his face in the crook of Sanji's neck and continued. Sanji could feel him smell him, taste him, yet he wanted more. He couldn't stand it anymore.

"Z-Zoro." he called as he came on both of their abdomens. He clamped down onto Zoro's length causing the other man to cum as well. He felt Zoro's hot seed fill inside him and he let out a moan of pleasure.

"Sanji…" Zoro said as he pulled out and collapsed next to him. "I love you," he pulled him into his arms.

"I love you too Zoro." Sanji said and snuggled into the green haired mans chest.

---------- back at the mansion------------

Luffy barged into Zoro and Sanji's room.

"OIIIIII!!!" He yelled just to find the room empty. "Where'd they go?"

"They're out for the day," said a feminine voice from behind.

"Eh? Out for the day? What do you mean Nami?" he asked turning around.

"Luffy you're so oblivious!" She said with a sigh. "They left for the day because they went to go and fuck each other without you running in on them."

"Nani? I run in on them?"

"How stupid can you get? Did you even go to school?" she said with more than a hint of annoyance.

"Uhhh..." he looked down at his feet shamefully. "No..."

"Wha? Really? What did you do this whole time?" Luffy bit his lower lip.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with," he said darkly and pushed past Nami. She looked after him with concern written on her face.

"Luffy? What happened to you?" she asked no one quietly.

**Dun Dun Dun!!! Okay I hoped y'all liked this chapter!!!**

**Now... If you guys don't mind I think I need a beta reader... I'm not someone really huge on the favor asking buuuut well I think I need one. When I type up a chapter I need to re-read it and stuff but then I over think everything and just make things worse... Like the sentence "You get 'occupied' easily don't you?" started to stop making sense... I was thinking like don't was do not and you get occupied easily do not you... ya please someone save me from myself!! XD Please!! **

_**What's really sad is that I still do that. Haha!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: The best part about editing this is that I forgot soooo many things that happened in this story!**_

**Woot! Lookie it's the next chapter! It's here earlier than you thought huh? I like surprises don't you? Or at least good ones. XD Enjoy my friends, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- the usual**

Zoro and Sanji woke up early the next morning and headed home.

The car ride there was _very_ unpleasant for Sanji. Each time they hit a bump or he had to shift, he winced in pain.

"Sunnava bitch fucking ass fucker." Sanji cursed audibility as they hit another bump.

"Oh don't worry, you get used to that after awhile." Zoro said slyly.

"Shut. Up," he said through gritted teeth.

"I'll tell you a secret to make you feel better." Zoro almost cooed, but not quite, as he wrapped an arm around Sanji and pulled the man closer.

"Che, like that would make me feel any better," he was answered with silence, and once again his curiosity got the best of him. "Tell me anyway." Zoro chuckled.

"Okay. Well you know that gay bar I told you that I used to go to?" Sanji nodded attentively. "Well I've served as uke before."

"Sooo your saying you've been bottom?" Zoro nodded. "Sooo you know what I'm feeling right now?" he nodded again. "And you _still_ fuck me like a train wreck?!?" Sanji nearly yelled as he glared at Zoro.

"'Snot my fault! You just feel so good." Sanji blushed, he'd never heard that before.

"Oh, erm, well thanks...I guess." Sanji sighed as the car pulled into the driveway. He followed Zoro out of the car and winced. He inhaled sharply and grimaced. "Damn. This is _your _fault," he said with more venom then he had intended.

"Hmm." Zoro stared at Sanji before he scooped him up and started to carry him inside, bridal style.

"Ah! What're you doing, you meat head?!?" Sanji complained, yet he didn't struggle.

"I'm helping you stupid," Zoro said as he waited for the driver guy to open the front door for him.

"Well could you at least help me in a less embarrassing way?" Zoro shook his head.

"Nope." Zoro carried Sanji inside but nearly dropped him when he was nearly tackled by Nami and Mika.

"SANJI!!" they both yelled as they ran for him, each with their different reasons of course. Sanji started to squirm and practically dance in Zoro's arms from the attention of the women.

"LADIES!!" he yelled with just as much enthusiasm as the women. They both reached him and started to both talk at once. "Woah, woah woah! Calm down! There's plenty of me to go around!! Let me go you ape!" Sanji said, wanting to flirt, but Zoro just held onto him tighter. The girls just kept talking. "Okay one at a time! Mika first," Sanji said, he knew Mika would say something about missing him, and that's what he wanted to hear the most right now. Nami folded her arms impatiently.

"Oh Sanji-kun!! I missed you sooooo much!! What did you do? Will you invite me along next time? Huh? Huh?" Sanji was about to answer all the questions of his adoring Mika-chan when he was interrupted by Zoro.

"It's none of your business." Sanji scoffed and Mika shot him one of her 'I hate your guts go rot in hell' looks.

"Mika I missed you too!" Nami couldn't wait anymore and shoved Mika aside.

"Sanji tell me about Luffy's past!" she blurted out. Sanji was taken aback by the question.

"W-wha?"

"Tell me what happened to Luffy!" she demanded. Sanji remained silent, he looked up to Zoro.

"Let's go." Zoro was a bit confused but didn't say anything about it. He just nodded and started for their room.

"Hey answer me!"

"Why don't you ask _him?_" Sanji shot back at her, causing everyone in the room to stop. Sanji never talked back to a woman, let alone openly deny her. Zoro took the moment to get away and get to their room.

Sanji was silent the whole way to the room. When they finally reached their room, Zoro just sat on the bed and held Sanji to him.

"Sanji... What's going on?" he asked smoothly. Sanji didn't respond, he just buried his face in Zoro's chest. "It's okay to talk about things." Zoro said, marveling at his own words.

"I don't wanna talk about it. That's all."

"But it's Luffy's past right? Why should you care so much?" Zoro just ran his free hand through Sanji's hair.

"Well for starters, Luffy is my friend. And second, his past involves my own." Zoro just 'ahhhed' and held Sanji closer.

"Well you'll have to talk about it sooner or later."

"I'll wait till then."

------------------ To the Nami --------------

"Mika, what just happened?" she asked as she watched Zoro walk off with Sanji.

"I think that maybe that was a sensitive subject... Ooohhh Sanji is so _mysterious!!_" Mika sighed hugely.

"You know that Sanji and Zoro are... together?" Nami said, choosing her words carefully. Mika could be very sensitive at times.

"Zoro brainwashed Sanji, that's all. And when Sanji comes to his senses, he'll come crawling to me. Then we can leave here and go live in a small cottage on the outskirts of town and have children and it will be oh so wonderful!!" Mika said airily, daydreaming a bit as she did.

"Riiiiight. Well until that happens, why don't you help me look for Luffy? I have to know what happened to him!" Nami said with renewed vigor.

"Okay, I'm a bit curious too. I wanna know why Sanji-kun got so defensive." They nodded. They were women on a mission. (_**Quick, run and hide xD)**_

-------------- Luffy's in the kitchen!!------------

Luffy poked at the food that was scattered around his plate. He really didn't feel like eating. Something was bothering him but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Hmm. What would Shanks do?" he thought for a moment. "I guess he'd just drink it away. But I don't wanna do that. He'd party too. But I don't feel like parties," he sighed and pushed his plate aside. He stared to pick his nose when Nami and Mika burst into the kitchen. Nami grabbed him by the shirt and started to shake him.

"Tell me right now Luffy! I swear to god your secret is burning a hole in the side of my brain!" Luffy just held onto his hat and took the abuse.

"Nani?" he asked when Nami was finished.

"Luffy what happened to you and Sanji?" Mika asked kindly, yet demanded at the same time.

"Why do you wanna know?" he asked. Nami and Mika were quiet for a moment.

"Why not?" Nami demanded. He seemed to think about it for a moment.

"Okay why not?" he decided, he'd never told anyone but Sanji before. Maybe it would help to get it off his chest. Nami and Mika sat at the table with him and started to listen intently. "Okay well what do you want to know?" Nami and Mika sweat dropped.

"Um why didn't you ever go to school?" Nami asked.

"'Coz Grandpa Garp couldn't afford it," he said honestly.

"Your grandpa? Not your parents?" Luffy shook his head.

"I don't know anything about them; it was always me and grandpa. But I left him anyway."

"You left your family?!?" Mika practically shouted. Luffy nodded again.

"Wanted to chase my dream. I wanted to be a captain of my own ship... But the only boat I could get was a fishing boat." He grinned. "Guess we all gotta start somewhere."

"Sooo how come your not a fisherman anymore?" Nami asked twiddling her fingers. She kinda felt bad for making Luffy confess like this.

"I got caught in a storm one night..." Luffy trailed off. Mika was about to say that he didn't have to go on when he suddenly did. "I was the only survivor of my entire crew... They were like family to me."

"H-how did you survive?" Nami asked, a bit shaken.

"I was rescued by Shanks. Said he found me floating on a piece of drift wood. That man is my hero." Luffy pulled the hat off his head and studied it. "He gave me this to remember him by when we finally got back to land." Nami looked down at the table and Mika was in tears.

"S-so how did you meet Sanji-kun?" Mika asked sniffing.

"Oh Sanji? Well he was a cook for a five star restaurant or something like that. He took me in when I had no home. He was so kind to me. But one day he got fired because some woman filed a law suit against him. Not sure what it was about really, but it sounded dumb the way Sanji talked about it." Nami shook her head.

"What happened after that?"

"I was living with Sanji, but I had to move out, 'coz we didn't have what Sanji called 'income'." He grinned. "But we did odd jobs for people so we could buy food, while Sanji looked for a new job! That's how we got to where we are now!!" Mika sniffed loudly.

"Ohhh Sanji-kun's been through sooo much! I never realized! He's sooo brave."

"So you're saying that you've been mooching off Sanji this whole time?" Nami asked. She would have been annoyed but because of the situation, she tried to be more understanding.

"Nope. We were roommates."

"Is that why you always barge into Sanji's room?" she tried not to giggle.

"He always let me do it before," he flipped his hat around in his hands.

"So you and Sanji had a sketchy past. Big whoop. It's all over now."

"But what's next?" Luffy asked suddenly, staring at his hat as if he were hypnotized. "We're counting on Zoro. If he doesn't accept his family business thing, me and Sanji'll be on the streets again."

"Well then it's settled!" Nami said pounding her fist on the table.

"What settled Nami?" Mika asked.

"We help Sanji convince Zoro to take over! Not that I particularly _like_ the thought of Zoro controlling my paycheck, I just like having these two around." Mika giggled and Luffy grinned wider.

"Thanks so much Nami!" he said, getting up hugging Nami. "You're a real friend!"

"Yeah, a real friend." she said quietly to herself.

-------------- later in the day of doom -----------------

"Oi Zoro!" Zoro looked behind him to see Nami walking towards him.

"What the hell do _you _want?" he asked turning around.

"I need to talk to you about something," she said motioning to a door to his left that led to an empty room. He was confused but followed Nami into the room anyway, because whenever she had something to say to him, it was usually important or a load of crap.

"Okay what?" he asked, arms folded across his chest as Nami closed the door behind her. She pressed her ear against the door making sure no one was there.

"Okay I need to tell you about Sanji." so she told everything that Luffy had told her and Mika, not leaving out a single detail. Zoro stayed silent when Nami was finished. "Well?" she said annoyed by the man's silence.

"Luffy told you this?" he asked after awhile. She nodded. "Well I won't do anything about it until he tells me himself," he made to leave but turned back to Nami when he was at the door. "Thanks though, I'll put a good word in for you." Nami 'humphed'.

"Whatever," she said as he left. When the door closed completely she smiled. "We're counting on you Zoro," she whispered and clenched her fists. "If anything happens to Luffy I'll kill you myself."

**Nami vicious! My favorite part of her character! X3**

**Oh and umm... REVIEW!!! That would be nice too. XD**


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Six moar!!!**_

**Yay!!! Over 5,000 hits!! I almost had a heart attack when I saw that, I was so happy!! My love goes to my readers!!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own One Piece. Yup short sweet and to the point.**

Zoro headed back to his and Sanji's room that night after Nami had told him about Luffy and Sanji. He didn't say a word to Sanji about it. He was serious about wanting Sanji to tell him on his own.

After a few days everything in the house went back to normal. Sanji seemed to forget that the sensitive question was even asked. Everyone was happy, at least until Zoro had another unexpected visit from his father once again.

-------- Our heroes and the father...---------

"Zoro do you know why I'm here?" his father asked him after he had finished sending Sanji another murderous glare. He seemed unfazed by all of them; you could say he was used to it.

"No." Zoro said bleakly.

"I've to give you a proposition," the other said.

"A proposition?"

"Yes. If you take the family business and leave this _rapist_ behind, then I'll forgive you of all your sins and you can come and live with me and Susan again," he grinned hugely when Sanji's face drained of color at the word rapist. "We can be a family again. Just like you and Susan want."

"W-what the hell are you talking about?" Zoro said angrily. "How dare you accuse Sanji of such a thing!" Why would his father say such things? He didn't notice how Sanji began to walk away very slowly.

"I see you haven't learned everything about you're so called 'lover'." Zoro's brows knit in confusion. "I'll give you a day or two to figure out what you want to do." He grinned wider. "I'll see you then." And with that he left again, leaving behind a very confused Zoro and a very pale Sanji. Zoro turned to Sanji a question on his tongue.

"Sanji what is he talking about?" he asked trying not to let any emotion show through the words. Sanji just seemed to turn paler, if that was even possible, and hurried out of the room. "The hell? What's going on?" Zoro asked the now empty room. He wasn't sure if he should hate his father more now or if he should be grateful. He just sighed and headed after Sanji. Today was going to be one hell of a day, he could tell.

-------- to Sanji!!! --------------

Sanji sat in his and Zoro's bed clutching the poem that Zoro had wrote for him. He drew his knees up to his chin and let out a soft sob. How did that man find out? It's not like it was true or anything, but what would Zoro say? What would he think? He was too scared to find out. He didn't even bother trying to wipe away the tears when he heard the door open. He knew it was Zoro, just by the sound of the footstep, so he didn't even need to pretend to be happy. Zoro already knew something was wrong anyway.

"Hey," Zoro said slowly and reassuringly as he sat down next to Sanji. His brows knit into confusion once again when he saw Sanji clutching his journal. "What's wrong?"

"I hate your father!" Sanji burst out suddenly. "How could he accuse me of such things!? That is my past and it has nothing to do with me now!" Sanji just kept rambling on, saying how much he hated his father. Zoro just nodded occasionally and 'mm-hmmed' when it was appropriate. Only when Sanji was finished did he speak up.

"I know my father can be a jerk, but he was just throwing names around." Sanji sighed.

"No. No he wasn't. I know you know about what happened to me and Luffy. He told me that Nami told you." Zoro coughed. "Don't worry about it, but why didn't you tell me you knew?"

"Well. I wanted _you_ to tell me. I wanted to hear it from you." Sanji smiled slightly.

"Well I was fired from the _Le Cheatue, _that five star restaurant, because a woman claimed that I raped her," he nibbled on his lip again before he continued. "I won the case, I was innocent of course, and I would never touch a woman who didn't want it. But I was fired because the law suit would bring bad publicity to the restaurant."

"Even though you were probably the best cook there?" Sanji couldn't help but to smile.

"Yeah, it's their own damn fault if business goes down." He chuckled slightly.

"So is that all you were worried about?" Zoro asked and wiped away one of Sanji's stray tears.

"What do you mean 'is that all?' I was scared that you would hate me if you found out if I was once accused to be a rapist."

"But you didn't. So what's the big deal?" Zoro just couldn't understand Sanji's view on this.

"It's just the fact that anyone could even _think_ of me doing such a thing! It makes me sick. So I feel like I betrayed you because you fell in love with me and you didn't even know the whole me." He looked away from Zoro and clenched the journal tighter.

"You're such an idiot." Zoro said and pulled Sanji towards him. "Whatever happened happened. I still love you no matter what you did or didn't do. I thought even you would know something as simple as that." Sanji stared at him in disbelief.

"Really?" was all he could think to say. Zoro nodded and smacked him over the head. "Ow, what the hell Zoro?"

"Stop doubting me like that," he said arrogantly. Sanji looked down shamefully.

"What are you going to do?" he asked after about a minute of silence. "Are you going to accept your father's proposition?"

"Hell no!" he said angrily. "I don't even have to think twice about that one." Sanji bit his lip again.

"But what about me and Luffy?" he asked. "If you don't accept, we're gone. And if you do accept... We're gone anyway?" Zoro seemed to mull this over before answering.

"Do you want me to accept?" he asked.

"Well if we're gunna be gone either way... I'd like to leave knowing that I can support Luffy and myself." He bit his lip again. "But I don't want to leave at all. Isn't there something we can do?" Now he was desperate. He couldn't be ripped from Zoro so suddenly! There had to be a way! There just had to!

He started to cry again, this time into Zoro's chest. He grabbed fistfuls of cloth and just cried.

"Sanji don't cry. I'll find a way. I promise." Zoro ran his fingers through Sanji's silky golden hair. Sanji just nodded and sniffed. "I won't let you go. Ever." Sanji smiled, his wet eyes shining with new hope.

"I knew you wouldn't."

**Yup it's a short chapter. And I did my best to not leave you hanging on a cliff. I have a feeling I didn't do too well... Sorry!!**

**Please review my friends! It gives me happiness and joy when you do!! XD**


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: I'm on a serious roll people! Maybe you'll have that new chapter by the end of the night! Craziness!**_

**Look it's an update!! I bet y'all hate me by now don'tcha? Well please don't I have an excuse this time I swear! It's called... vacation! I guess I forgot to mention it... oops. Here I wrote an apology chapter!... Okay so it's the actual chapter, but I made it longer. See I'm nice! So forgive me please!!!**

**Disclaimer- Nope still not owning One Piece over here.**

Sanji sighed as he cleaned the last dish from dinner. Tomorrow was the day Zoro's dad would come back and Zoro would make his choice.

He didn't mean to sound so depressed, but it was hard not to be. Tonight was probably the last night that he would be living under this roof, but more importantly, living with Zoro.

He put the dish in the cupboard with extreme care. He was always worrying about breaking anything in his house. Only god knows how much it would cost.

"I've never noticed how careful you are before." Sanji jumped in surprise and whipped around.

"What the – Oh, Zoro." He let go of the counter that he hadn't known he was grasping, and smiled as best he could.

"Something's wrong." It wasn't a question.

"Just anxious," Zoro raised a brow, "and maybe a little nervous."

"You shouldn't be." Zoro shook his head and smiled thinly. "I have a plan you know."

Sanji laughed a bit. "Why does that surprise me?" he asked as he went over to Zoro to sit on his lap and nose his hair. "So what's your master plan?"

Zoro wrapped his arms around Sanji's waist. "Well --"

"Hey guys!" Luffy yelled as he walked into the kitchen. Zoro held Sanji tighter to keep him from falling in surprise. "I can't believe I forgot my hat," he said with a frown as he went to the other side of the room.

"Forgot your hat? I figured you had it surgically attached to your head." Zoro said with a small snort.

"Hmmmmmmm, nope," he said after setting the hat on his head then removing it with a thoughtful expression as if he was checking to make sure it wasn't. "But it does sound like a good idea!!"

"Riiiight. Well, what were you saying Zoro?" Sanji asked, kicking his legs a little.

"Hm?"

"You know, about your plan. What is it?"

"Zoro has a plan?! Awesome! Tell me too! Tell me too!" Zoro bit his lip and looked to the side.

"Uh, I was planning... planning to um, take a nap. Yeah, a nap, after a bottle of sake."

"What a boring plan." Luffy said with a yawn. "You should find funner things to do." And with that he left.

"What," Sanji stuttered, "was that about?!"

"Well I didn't want him to know yet."

"Know what?"

"My plan."

"What's your plan?"

"A surprise for Luffy."

"Stop beating around the bush damn it." He ran a hand through his forelocks. "What is your fuckin' plan already?"

Zoro smirked and pointed to a bottle of sake on a shelf. "Get that for me?"

"I'm not your slave, bastard." Sanji said as he got up to get the bottle anyway.

"Thanks." Zoro said as he took the bottle from Sanji and stood up. "'M going to bed now," he said with a yawn. "Come with me?"

Sanji was in no mood to argue with Zoro tonight. He nodded his head and hooked his arm into Zoro's. When they reached their bedroom, Sanji was near tears with worry and frustration.

"Zoro tell me, what's your plan?" Sanji asked as he sat on the bed, pressing the heels of his palms to his eyes.

Zoro climbed over Sanji, pushing him down onto the bed. "Don't you trust me?" he asked slowly. Sanji only nodded. "Let me make love to you." Sanji bit his lower lip. Zoro had never referred to their sex as making love before.

"Promise me," Sanji said as a tear started to fall down his cool cheek, "that you won't leave me." Zoro kissed his tear away.

"I promise." he said with a smile. "I told you, I have a plan."

"Stop talking about your fucking plan if you're not going to tell me what it is asshole." Sanji said with a huge sigh. "Stop playing games with me."

"I'm not playing." Zoro said, suddenly very serious. "I love you too much to let you go."

Sanji smiled and kissed Zoro slowly. "I believe you." Was all he said before they were engulfed in the passion of the moment.

Zoro had a way with making him feel like he was special. Only to Zoro. He was needed, and it was Zoro who needed him.

This time instead of hurrying, Zoro put his rhythm at a slow pace, trying to make Sanji call out for more. To make him tell him how much he wanted him - needed him.

Sanji on the other hand was rather content with the pace that Zoro had set. Right now he didn't need hot, rough sex. It was comforting, and that's what he needed, to be comforted. To be told that everything would be alright without the use of words. But Sanji understood the meaning behind Zoro's actions.

"Z-Zoro." he gasped out after a rather powerful, yet painstakingly slow thrust. "I think... I'd be lost without you." Not that he was referring to actually being lost in a literal sense, not like on the street, because even Luffy knew how bad Zoro's sense of direction was when he left the walls of this house. Hell he could probably even get lost in his own back yard. No he was talking about getting lost in himself. Zoro was his light, and he intended to follow it for the rest of his days.

Zoro only smiled and continued, still slow going. It took much longer for the two of them to cum than normal, due to the pace. And afterwards Zoro didn't even ruin the afterglow with a smart ass remark or awkward statement. It was just a comforting silence, limbs tangled together.

Sanji watched as Zoro started to drift off into slumber. He kissed him on the forehead and whispered, "I hope you know how much I love you..." before sleep took him also.

--------- Wow it's the first line of the chapter!! Par-tay!!----------------------

Luffy sat on the roof of the mansion, looking out over the yard that could have passed for a Japanese flower garden any day. He had found his way up here one day when he climbed out the tallest window in the mansion and it was really easy to climb onto the roof from the window sill.

He looked at the porcelain statues that were spread around the yard. Someday he wanted a friend who could shoot the heads off of them with a sling shot, or something.

Just the thought of watching one of those things shatter made him smile. They were so creepy. They were people frozen in rock, silent and creepy, yet so... cool! And Nami had said that creepy things shouldn't be 'cool'.

He looked over the edge of the roof. "I wonder how high up this is?" he asked himself.

"Why don't you jump and find out?" Luffy looked for the source of the voice. He saw Nami sitting on the edge of the window sill, legs still inside, but she leaned back into the chilly air.

"Hmm, we should ask Zoro to get us a trampoline so that way when I jump, we can count how long it takes for me to get to the ground!" he said with a grin.

"Yeah we could. Someday…" She stopped herself from saying anything more. She didn't even know if there was a someday. Luffy caught the meaning anyway.

"Don't worry Nami," he said with another grin. "Zoro would never let us down."

"But Luffy. What if he does?" Nami asked as she wrung her hands. It was a nervous habit.

"He won't." Luffy said sternly. Nami figured he wouldn't want to talk about anything else now, so she stood up and got ready to leave. "Hey Nami," he said, gentler this time.

"Hm?" she asked, sticking her head out the window to look at him.

"Do you know what love is?" he asked, not looking at Nami, but at the darkening sky.

"U-uh." she stuttered at the question before clearing her throat and answering him. "Yes. Yes I know what love is Luffy. Why?"

"Do you love anyone?"

She paused a moment before she answered. "Yes."

Luffy looked back down to her. "Can I ask who?" Nami bit her lower lip. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Luffy... Come inside, it's about to rain." she opened the widow wider, to let him climb back in easier. When he was finally inside he put his head back out the window.

"Hey Nami, how can you tell it's about to rain? Are you magic?" he asked looking up at the even darker sky now.

"Isn't it obvious? Look at how the clouds are formed, and their color. You can even smell rain in the air." She nodded. "It's going to pour, but there won't be any storming."

"Really? I can't tell." He looked up into the sky, when suddenly it started to pour down. Luffy tried to duck and pull in at the same time and successfully hit his chin on the window sill.

"Oh Luffy! Are you all right?" she asked as she closed the window and went to his side while he was rolling on the floor holding his mouth.

He nodded. "I bit my tongue," he said slowly and pointed to his mouth. Nami saw this as her chance to answer Luffy's earlier question.

"Want me to kiss it and make it better?" she asked innocently.

Luffy looked to her then would cross his eyes to look at his tongue, then back to her in confusion. Then finally after a few very long moments he made an 'O' shape with mouth in understanding. Then he smiled and pulled Nami close to him as she sealed her lips over his. Nami's more experienced tongue basically danced over Luffy's much less experienced one.

When the kiss ended, Luffy pushed a few strands of Nami's hair behind her ear and then whispered into that ear. "I love you."

**Bwa ha ha. I'm gunna stop there 'coz I'm evil. XDD Now your all like, what's Zoro's plan? What will he do? It's about damn time Luffy and Nami got together!! I know I'm a mind reader! And guess what? I have the next chapter written up too! But I'm not posting it until I get **_**9**_** reviews. (to beat my record of 8 XD) Is that too much to ask?**


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: Another one down. :)**_

**Wah! I wasn't expecting to update so soon! But a promise is a promise. :3 Hee. I believe someone reviewed twice now... I'm not pointing any fingers, but she knows who she is. But I still got enough reviews even with the double, soooo here I am!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own One Piece!!!**

Sanji woke up before the sun even thought about shining. He was anxious. And because of that, he couldn't sleep. He sat up and looked at Zoro's sleeping form. He seemed so peaceful when he slept. Not a care in the world. No horrible, fat, gay hating father and no stupid ass plan to come up with.

His plan.

Sanji kicked Zoro, not exactly softly, but not _too_ hard. "Marimo what's your plan?" he asked as Zoro mumbled and rolled over.

"Go to sleep... dumb ass," he mumbled. Sanji kicked him off the bed.

"Tell me now," he said and crossed his arms as Zoro pulled himself up off the floor.

"It's supposed to be a surprise," he said while rubbing his head and sitting back up on the edge of the bed.

"I hate surprises, so just tell me now." Sanji folded his arms angrily.

"Can't I just --"

"No."

"Aren't you gunna let --"

"No."

"Would you st--"

"No. Not until you tell me!"

"Fine! Geez, do you even know how annoying that is?" he asked while he stretched.

"Yes I do actually. Nami did it to me a few times already."

"Great, the last thing I need is for you to learn bitch tactics from that wench." Sanji was about to defend Nami when Zoro put a hand over his mouth. "My plan is simple," he began.

Sanji moved his face away from Zoro's hand. "I kinda figured that," he said with a smirk.

"I'm going to take the business over." Sanji felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach when he heard those words.

"Oh I see…" he said while looking down, he couldn't bear to look at Zoro. Not with fresh tears threatening to roll down his face.

"I'm not done." Zoro grabbed Sanji by the chin and forced him to look at him. "But I'm not going to live with that man. Understand?" Sanji nodded, not really understanding what Zoro was trying to get at. "Then I'm going to hire you, as a chef, here for the house."

"Hire... me?" he repeated to himself slowly. "Then... I won't have to worry about my contract with Mr. Nakano! I'll be under a contract with you!" He wasn't sure what he was feeling at that moment. He was so happy and he just wanted to burst out laughing for worrying so damn much, but he also wanted to slap himself for not trusting Zoro as much as he would've liked to.

"See I told you I had a plan." Zoro said with a smile.

"I never thought I'd say this, but you're a genius Zoro," he said and wrapped his arms around the other man.

"Now why would you never say that? Of course I'm a genius." Zoro said with a smirk.

"Zoro. The only time you hear Zoro and genius in the same sentence is when the word isn't is between them," he said with a smirk of his own. Zoro just sighed.

"Well I guess all those years of studying business protocol and whatnot isn't going to go to waste." Sanji nodded, slightly surprised by the fact that Zoro studied. He was probably forced to by his parents anyway.

"Hey, what about Luffy? What's going to happen to him?"

"Promise not to tell?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die." he said with a smile. Zoro raised a brow but began to tell him anyway.

-------------- OMG it's a cliffie within a chapter! ------------------

Luffy sat at the kitchen table after breakfast. He was sucking on ice to help with the pain in his tongue. He watched as Nami and Mika paced the length of the kitchen, casting worried glances at each other when they passed by the other, while Robin sat in a chair and read a book calmly.

"What's the matter?" he asked after he swallowed another ice cube whole. "You seem worried."

"Thank you for your concern sir points-out-the-obvious-a lot!" Nami said and threw her hands into the air in frustration.

"Luffy, Zoro's dad his here. Right now. This. Very. Moment." Mika said wagging a finger with each word she said.

"So?" he said as he grabbed another piece of ice.

Nami spun around and grabbed fistfuls of Luffy's shirt and shook him. "So? SO? Your future is on the line and is all you can say is SO?!?"

"Nami-san. You should calm yourself. Worrying only makes it worse." Robin said from her chair.

"Robin how can you be so calm?" Mika asked as she too took a seat.

"Simple. I also believe that Zoro-san will come through for our dear friends."

Nami slowly let go of Luffy's shirt, only to wrap her arms around his shoulders. Her ears perked up. "It stopped raining," she commented.

"Indeed it has." Robin said with a smile. Nami didn't think she was talking about the weather though.

----------------- Now to This. Very. Moment. ------------------

Sanji stood half a step behind Zoro to his right. He was nervous as all hell. If this didn't work then everything would be over. No more mansion, no more giant refrigerator and no more sleepless nights with Zoro.

He watched as Zoro's fathers face scrunched up in confusion when Zoro said he didn't wish to live with him. He was 19 after all, and had grown quite attached to this house.

"You mean you want to stay here? By yourself?"

Zoro nodded. "I'm actually quite fond of this house. Plus all the top executives know I live here and it's convenient that way."

Zoro's dad scratched his chin and thought about it for a moment. "You're sure?"

_How could he not be?!_ Sanji wanted to scream. Instead he kept his eyes to the floor, in a mock look of depression. He could feel Zoro's dad's eyes on him before he continued.

"Hmmm I guess you're right. It's a deal then. And don't forget that you must fire him from his current job. Only you or Nakano can do it." He held his hand out and waited for Zoro to take it in agreement.

Zoro looked back to Sanji. "I'm sorry Sanji," he said quietly, "but you're fired." And with that he shook his father's hand. Sanji stepped back and turned around, a grin spreading across his face.

"There. Now you're the leader of Roronoa Co. Zoro. I trust it's in good hands." Zoro smiled and nodded.

"So this is what it feels like to be on the top, eh?" he said looking at his hands. "It's pretty lonely up here."

Zoro's dad nodded. "That's how it's supposed to feel." Zoro snorted.

"Well I don't like it. As my first official action as head of Roronoa Co. I appoint Sanji Blackleg as my personal head chef." Zoro's dad's mouth hung open for a moment.

"Zoro?" Sanji said turning around, a silly grin plastered on his face. "Are you serious?" Not only did he take pride in his cooking skills, but also in his acting as well (he just couldn't act around women. Too many distractions).

"Yep. Being lonely sucks. And I plan to do everything in my power to never be lonely again, no matter how high up I get." Sanji smiled and hooked his arm in Zoro's.

"Y-you can't do that!" Zoro's dad stuttered.

"Oh yes I can. I can do whatever I want to now."

"Now listen to me."

"No. You listen to _me_. You're my underling now. Which means you have to accept my choices or get fired. Understand?"

Sanji held onto Zoro tighter. Zoro sounded like he had been waiting to say just that for a very, very, very long time now and it was laced with venom and hate.

Zoro's dad's mouth snapped shut. "Yes sir."

"That's better. Now leave. I have things that I need to attend to now." Zoro said with a snort and pulled Sanji along out of the room.

When they were finally clear of the room Sanji spoke up. "Zoro. Tonight I'm going to make your favorites."

"I look forward to it," he said and kissed Sanji on the cheek.

**Yup there ya go! Now I really need to get off the computer. There's a crazy electrical storm right outside my window. No rain. Just thunder and lightning and I don't think our computer has that power surge thing, so just in case, I'm cutting it short. Sorry!!**


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: X3 I'm a loser… Laughin' at my own jokes.**_

**How many of you hate me right now? Let's see... One angry villager, two angry villagers, oh my three angry villagers!... yeah, I have no idea where that came from. I'm kinda out of it, school started today and my brain is fried from boredom. Why must the first day of school always suck so bad?**

**Disclaimer- I don't own One Piece or any of its wonderful characters.**

Sanji was whistling as he cooked dinner that night. Everything had turned out so well. Zoro was head of his family company, he was going to receive his 'ooooooooooo' pay check and he got a new job so he could support Luffy and himself again. It was like a dream come true.

_Luffy..._ he was glad he could help his good friend again. But something didn't just seem to settle in the back of his mind. Something was off and he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He just shrugged the feeling off. If it was that important he would remember it sooner or later.

He busied himself making Zoro's favorite meal. It mainly consisted of meat and pasta. Zoro seemed very fond of energy food, as Zeff had called it. His ears perked up as he heard familiar footsteps enter his kitchen. The distinct sound of boots scuffling on the floor told Sanji that it was Zoro.

"Oi Marimo, do me a favor," he said not even turning around from his cooking.

"Do it yourself," came the expected reply.

"Just shut up and get Mika-chan for me."

"Fine whatever," Zoro said and left. Sanji wasn't quite expecting that. Zoro never really agreed that easily.

Soon enough five minutes passed, which quickly turned to ten minutes and Sanji was too impatient to wait for that to turn into fifteen minutes. He turned the stove down to a simmer, washed his hands and went to look for Zoro and probably kick his ass when he found him.

Sanji looked around for a while but didn't see hide nor tail of Zoro. So he decided he should just find Mika now before everything over cooked. He went to the library where Mika should be cleaning and he was surprised to hear many voices coming from the door. He pressed his ear against the door and listened carefully.

"...how much... it?" Curse the damn door for being so thick.

"Ab... same..." Is that Zoro?

"Ha! I... ink so!" That was definitely Nami-san's voice.

"... he said... don't worry." that was Mika-chan. What the hell was going on in there? Not only was it unfair to him because he couldn't hear what the hell they were talking about, but it was _utterly _unfair that _Zoro,_ of all people, was having what seemed like a decent conversation with two very beautiful women. Without _him_!!

"Oh what a cruel, cruel world this is!" Sanji said as he rolled around on the floor in front of the door. "Notfairnotfairnotfairnotfair!!"

"What's not fair?" Sanji stopped rolling around and looked up.

"Ehn? Z-Zoro? Wh-what're you doing here?" he asked trying his best to sound convincing to the other man.

"I think I should be the one asking that question," Zoro said nudging Sanji with the toe of his boot.

"Well erm..."

"Did you hear anything?" he asked suddenly, throwing Sanji off as he mentally tried to come up with a lie.

"No the door was too thick... I-I mean--!" Sanji stood up and waved his hands.

"S'okay as long as you don't ruin the surprise then its fine."

"Surprise...?" Sanji wasn't really big on surprises, unless it was for him from a pretty girl. "H-Hey you shitty bastard! I told you to go get Mika-chan for me! I need help in the kitchen and she's the only one I trust with my food!" Sanji glanced over to Nami. "With the exception of Nami-san, of course."

"Hunh?" Zoro scratched his chin for a moment. (A/N: hee hee I was going to put a ten minute ago flashback right here for no reason. Really I just wanted to type the word flashback in bold letters. **FLASHBACK!** XD okay I'm good now.)"Oh yeah, huh."

"Is that all you have to say? Oh yeah? Well I'll give you an oh yeah!" Zoro looked at Sanji's fuming face in confusion. "Oh yeah! I forgot that tonight I made all your favorites! Oh yeah! I forgot to turn the burner off and I should just sit here 'oh yeahing' and let it burn! Because oh yeah! It seems Zoro doesn't' care!"

"Right, well while you do that I'll go and get Mika." Zoro said, a bit nervous of Sanji's behavior.

"Oh yeah you will! You lazy ass slacker," Sanji said throwing his hands into the air with an exasperated sigh. "I'm going back to the kitchen." He tossed his nose in the air and turned on his heel towards the kitchen.

Once there he checked up on all the dishes and made sure nothing was even remotely burnt or he would toss it out, even if he thought he smelt it was burning.

"Ahem..." Sanji turned around slowly at the sound of one of his favorite delicate voices.

"Mika-chan! It's so wonderful that you're here!" Sanji said with a small appraising spin, acting as if he never went crazy on Zoro like ugly goes all over an ape.

"Ah, thank you Sanji-kun," she said lightly and with a bright smile that made Sanji almost want to melt.

"Something seems to have put you in a good mood today." Sanji remarked with a nod.

"Hm, well I suppose you're right," she fluttered her eyelashes. "Good things always happen to good people." She seemed to stop and think about this for a moment.

"Mika-chan?" Sanji asked when he saw the serious look on Mika's face.

"Hm? Oh it's nothing Sanji-kun. Now how can I help you?" She fluttered her eyelashes again and smiled sweetly.

"Oh yes, I'd like you help me keep watch over the boiling pots while I finish the roast."

"No problem. But I didn't know that Sir Zoro liked roast."

"Huh? Oh the roast is for Luffy."

"Oh that would make a wonderful parting gift for him!" Mika said with a pleased giggle.

"P-parting gift?" Sanji asked suddenly confused.

"What you don't know?" Sanji shook his head and Mika bit her lower lip. "I'm not supposed to talk about it to someone who doesn't already know about it."

"How unfair! Please Mika-chan tell me? I'll do anything!" Sanji said pleading, already halfway to the floor, getting ready to beg.

"Anything?" Mika said, her face suddenly lighting up with an idea. Sanji nodded his head vigorously. "Well, there is _one_ thing you could do..." she said trailing off slowly.

"What? Tell me please! I'll do whatever you want!"

"I'll tell you... In exchange for a kiss," she said resting her index finger on her lips. Sanji could've sworn he felt his heart jump into his throat then fall to his knees.

"A kiss?"

Mika nodded.

**Bwa ha ha! I'm stopping here coz I have to leave now and I don't want you guys to actually turn into angry villagers coz you waited so darn long! I'm am really sorry about that too.**

**Should Sanji accept Mika's offer?**

**It's up to you coz I just can't decide anyhoo. XD**


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: Oh yeah… I don't like this and the next chapter so much… xD**_

**Hallo thar! You know some strange things can happen between update times... it took me so long because I broke my elbow... Yeah, it was a in a freak piggy back ride accident... But yeah, anyhoo, I had some mixed feelings on what should happen in this chapter... And well because I'm so darned indecisive I asked my friend fricker-fracker (the all knowing) in study hall the other day and my path became clear. So yeah, onward to the angst like realms. Also I really hated typing this chapter, so forgive me...**

**Disclaimer- Chopper: One Piece is a product of Oda Inc.. Zo-chan claims no rights! She's such an asshole!! (happy dance, clap, clap!)**

"A kiss?" Sanji could feel his heart race in his ribcage. He wasn't completely sure if that was a good thing or not.

Mika nodded. "Yep, just one innocent kiss. It wouldn't hurt anything right?" Mika pouted slightly and tapped her lips. Sanji couldn't help but stare. What was happening to him?

"J-just one?" he repeated.

Mika sighed. "Yes Sanji... What's wrong? Don't you want to kiss me? Am I that disgusting to you?" She looked as if she was about to cry.

"No no no, it's nothing like that Mika-chan! It's-- it's just..."

"That you love Zoro right?" Sanji nodded slowly. "Are you sure you love him though? It's always so hard to tell." Mika sighed and sat in a chair by the island, crossed her legs, and let her eyes fall to the floor. "It's so hard..."

"W-what do you mean Mika-chan?" Sanji asked, setting the roast on the counter.

"Well I thought I had real love once... A long time ago." She did her best to not sound completely pathetic in front of the man she had once adored.

Sanji just shook his head. "But Mika-chan, they say love lasts forever," he said calmly, trying to comfort her and erase the doubt from his mind.

"It does... It stays with you forever and rips you apart. It hurts you and destroys you." She sniffed and covered her mouth to stifle a sob. Those words made Sanji's heart freeze. His only desire was to comfort the person who was possibly his dearest friend; Luffy was like a younger brother to him. He reached out to Mika and pulled her into a fierce hug, he wasn't sure why he chose a hug instead of words, maybe he was trying to squeeze the sadness right out of her, or maybe he was also trying to comfort himself. He wasn't sure.

"Sanji you don't understand. It hurts, it hurts so much," she sobbed into his shoulder. "Love is such a terrible thing."

"Mika-chan I don't quite understand what you mean," he said quietly into her ear.

"He told me he loved me over and over. So I believed him. And I grew to love him too... Then one day he left me for another woman. Said he loved her more. And then he was gone. So I came and worked here, maybe I was just trying to get rid of my problems by keeping myself occupied with my job and friends. It looks like I was only fooling myself." She laughed bitterly and Sanji only held her tighter. He felt so horrible, almost as if somehow all this was his fault. The only desire he had right now was to make his friend stop hurting so.

"Mika... no. That couldn't have been love. Not to someone who could do such a thing to you."

"Yes, yes it was Sanji. I still love him to this day. I can't stop, even with all the wrong he's done to me. So I guess it was wrong of me to try and pull you and Zoro apart like that, but I only wanted what's best for you." she whispered.

"W-what do you mean Mika-chan?" he asked pushing himself away from the hug to look Mika in her tear stained face.

"I don't want you to be hurt like I was. You don't deserve any more horrible things to happen to you. Ever." Sanji opened his mouth to speak but Mika cut him off with a shake of her head. "You deserve to be happy." She looked over towards the door and seemed to pause, but before Sanji could turn to see what she was looking at, he felt a pair of soft wet lips upon his.

"Ngh?" he said into the kiss. His eyes were open in shock and he stared into Mika's closed eyed face as she assaulted his mouth. Soon enough she pulled back and smiled half heartedly.

"See, it was nothing." He was too dumbfounded to speak. Then he heard the familiar scuffle of boots on the tile of the kitchen floor. It seemed his whole body had frozen in sheer dread. "I'm really sorry Sanji, but I feel like this is the best thing that a friend could do for you right now."

He didn't even care what Mika had to say next. He needed to catch up to Zoro and explain what just happened. He _needed_ to. But the fierce grip on his wrist was preventing him from doing so.

"Sanji please... Listen to me!" Sanji turned to Mika and looked at her coldly. "I know you may hate me now, but think of the future! You won't get hurt! You can be happy!"

"Mika..." he said slowly, painfully, "I have no future without Zoro."

Mika gasped slightly and slowly released Sanji from her grip. She bit her lower lip and looked the opposite direction of him. He gave her a grateful smile, even if she couldn't see it. Quickly he headed to the training room.

-------------------- blah...-----------------

Zoro couldn't believe his eyes. There Sanji was, in the kitchen, with Mika, _making out. _He knew Sanji was mad at him earlier, but fights happen right? Maybe he was just going blind. Yeah, that had to be it. Sanji would never kiss Mika.

"See, it was nothing." Mika said as they finished. He couldn't really see Sanji's face and for some reason he was glad. What if Sanji had actually wanted that? He couldn't even think about it. He needed to get away. _Now. _

He swiveled on his heel and headed straight to the training room. Maybe he should just pretend none of this happened.

_'But it did happen_, a little voice said in the back of his head. He could feel a lump catch in his throat. He tried to swallow it, but the more he tried, the harder it became to breathe.

"Why?" he asked himself through his choking throat. "I thought... i-it was real..." he could feel the tears build up behind his eyes. He pushed a palm to his eye and sniffed, he was above crying, there was no way he'd do it now.

He heard the familiar sound of Sanji's expensive taste in shoes (because I dunno what they are really called) resound through the training room. He should've figured that Sanji'd know where to find him. He laughed slightly and then sniffed. Of course, Sanji was the one who knew him best.

"Uum, Z-Zoro?" Why did Sanji sound so scared? "Z-Zoro are you here?"

"Of course I'm here dip shit." Is what he wanted to say, "Y-yeah."

"Okay," was all he said. Zoro could tell he was nearby; the air was thick and stuffy. Neither one was sure what to do.

"Hey um," Zoro sniffed.

"I'M SO SORRY!" Sanji yelled and made himself known by throwing himself into Zoro's arms and sobbed loudly.

Zoro had a considerable urge to just drop him. "W-what's going on?" he asked in a shaky, but stern voice.

"It was an accident! I-I never wanted that to happen!"

"Liar. I heard what she said. That it was nothing. What is she talking about Sanji? Us?"

Sanji shook his head furiously. "N-no the kiss was nothing! That's all..."

Zoro sighed. "Sanji..." he could feel the other man tense in his arms, "what am I supposed to do with you?" he asked in a teasing voice.

"What? Aren't you angry?" Sanji asked, slightly baffled.

"Well, you came for me right away didn't you? So that has to mean something." Zoro said with a shrug.

"That's it? You're not going to get mad and kill someone? Or punch any holes in the walls?"

"What's past is past. Best not worry about it right?"

"Well what's the point of kissing someone else if you're not even going to _try_ and get jealous!" Sanji said with a small laugh.

"Don't push it." Zoro warned.

"Okay..."

----------------- Fred ------------------

"It's over, it's all over!" Mika kept saying to herself as she quickly packed her suitcase with stray clothes.

"Mika? Where are you going at this time of night?" Nami asked worriedly from the doorway.

"I don't know." Mika said rushing back to her dresser for more clothes.

"What's going on then?"

"I don't know," she said again.

"Why are you doing this then?!" Nami almost screamed.

"I don't know!" Mika did scream. "I don't know anything right now! I'm scared and I need to get away!" She threw her last articles of clothing in the suitcase and slammed it shut. "Nami I don't know if I'll ever come back... So I just want to say thank you. For being such a great friend to me, even though I'm a horrible person."

"Mika-chan... I don't understand." Nami said as Mika hugged her.

"It's okay. Someday you will... I promise." And with that she grabbed her suitcase and ran, leaving behind a very worried and confused Nami.

"I hope she'll be okay... Because I have a feeling I'll never see her again..."

------ somewhere downtown or something...-----------------

"Hah... hah... How far have I ran now?" Mika asked herself as she stopped to catch her breath.

"Hey there pretty lil' lady, wanna stay the night with me?" A large man asked her and reached for her arm.

"Stay away from me you filthy ape!" she yelled and swung her suitcase to catch the man in the chin with the corner of it. She turned and bolted as the man started to stumble and curse from the blow. She had no idea where she was going. Her mind was muddled and nothing made sense except for the fact that she needed to run. Run from everything, from everyone, from herself.

Before her senses could catch up to her she saw a pair of twin lights head straight for her. She had no idea what they were or what all the screaming was about, but soon enough she found her world dark...

**FINALLY! Man, I really hate writing stuff like that. It seems to take FOREVER! And now I feel like I left a cliffie... I dunno though.. I'm not really good at knowing if I left y'all hanging or not. So I'm sorry if I did. And if you must... Yell at me in a review please!**

**My goal is 10 this time!!! Poor writers like me live off reviews! We don't need money if you just review!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: So close! X3**_

**I'M ALIVE!!! I know it's a miracle! XDD I almost had a heart attack when I saw I had over 10,000 hits. o.O it was like.. WOO HOO! That and I've been told this fic is genius, which makes me genius and well yosh! I also took up learning a bit more japanese. I feel very educated. XDD P.S. I hate writing chapters like this .O.O.**

**Disclaimer- The usual.**

Is all she could hear was the beeping. She knew the sound from somewhere; the name was on the tip of her numb tongue. It almost seemed like... She was in the hospital.

_What happened to me?_ Mika thought to herself as she struggled to open her eyes and look around. Is all she could remember were the lights, and the screams. How horrible a sound. The beeping monitor bore into her head. She almost willed her heart to stop so the monitor would just shut up already! She wanted to cry, but couldn't. She wanted to just die, but she just couldn't. Not yet at least. She needed to see Sanji at least one last time before she said good-bye.

"She's in here ladies." A voice said from outside the thick door.

"Thank you very much doctor-san," a familiar voice said, yet she just couldn't place a name to it. The door opened slowly. Mika could hear the clicking of heels on the floor coming up next to her bed.

"Oh just look at her. She looks so horrible, all bound up in those bandages and casts," she knew that voice! It was someone special. N... Na... Naomi? She just couldn't remember.

"I'm sure she'll be alright. Mika-san has been through a lot." The accented voice said calmly. For some reason she sounded secretly sad.

"You heard what the doctor said! How can you be so calm?!" Mika wanted to scream. What did the doctor say!? Was it bad? She felt a warm hand clasp hers. "Mika. I don't know if you can hear me, but it's me Nami. I'm here, and I'll stay here for you. I promise okay? Just don't... Don't give up! Hang in there! You have so much life to live..." she trailed off and started to sob quietly into the bed.

_Nami... That's her name?_ Mika thought for a moment. She felt so tired; she couldn't even muster up any energy to comfort her special Nami. Maybe Nami was wrong. One only lives for so long...

"Nami-san... We cannot stay here all night. We may lose our positions at the mansion."

"I don't care about that Robin!" Nami said into the covers. "Is all I care about is Mika right now."

There was a long pause. "Then I will join you." There was a few clicking of heels and Mika could sense the woman standing over her. A smooth hand brushed against her cheek lightly. "I will return shortly. I'm going to find something to read."

_That was... Robin._ Mika tried to remember all she could about her. Her love of outdoors and those strange hats. How she read more than three times as much as any average person. How she tried to avoid any contact with her hands, how they almost seemed precious to her. How she touched her face so gently with her precious hands. Mika wanted to cry.

Mika listened as the door closed behind Robins heels and the room fell silent. Nami's breathing became slower and her hand was still locked onto hers.

"I came as soon as I could Mika." Nami said, startling Mika so that if she could've jumped she would've. "That was the most frightening phone call I've ever had to experience." Nami hiccupped slightly. "Now I know how Sanji felt when Luffy was in the hospital. I should've treated him better about that. All that crap I gave him for just leaving like that. I just did the same thing."

Mika stopped listening as soon as Nami mentioned Sanji. _He's the one I need to see. I need to apologize to him... I really don't know why... I must be so horrible_. Briefly she wondered if she was always this forgetful, until Nami started to talk again.

"Mika. I... I plan to go with Luffy." She sat up suddenly. "I've made up my mind. I'm telling you this now because... well I believe you can hear me. I _know_ you can hear me." She paused when the door opened again. "Mika... I love him. I'll go anywhere with him," she whispered. Mika wanted to smile, she had no idea who Luffy was or where he was going, but the words touched her.

"Nami-san, it is well past midnight now. I suggest you rest. I've already received a call from cook-san. He will be here to visit in the morning, but unfortunately Zoro-san will not be able to come. He is too busy with the process of taking over the business." Mika heard the turning of pages, and an uncomfortable cough.

_Maybe Robin doesn't like it in here_. But Mika was too tired to care anymore. Sleep overtook her swiftly.

-------------- WANCHU! -------------

Sanji straightened his tie and grabbed his jacket. "Oi Zo-kun!" Sanji said as he poked his head into a room that Zoro had started to use as an office. "I'm on my way to visit Mika now. Robin-chan says that she's in stable condition right now and they don't know how long it will last." He frowned. "Are you really sure you can't come?"

Zoro sighed and folded a piece of paper into an airplane and tossed it at Sanji's face. "Do I look like I have time to do anything right now?" he asked.

"If you have enough time to fuck around then you can come and visit Mika-chan," he said sternly.

"Stop acting like we're married already. Sheesh." he huffed and got back to work.

Sanji stuck his tongue out. "Well I'm going now."

"Okay see ya. Tell me how she's doin' when you get back." Zoro said.

"Not like you even care." Sanji muttered to himself as he walked out the door. He nodded to the driver in thanks and got into the Mercedes that he was expected to take instead of a taxi. The ride to the hospital was long and boring. He could've sworn he fixed his tie and hair at least twenty different times each the entire ride there. He walked calmly down the halls and nodded to each doctor on his way, finally reaching the room.

"Hi guys." he said quietly when he walked in. Robin was sitting in a chair in the corner and Nami was sleeping in a chair pulled up next to the bed, her head resting on the mattress next to Mika's arm.

"Good morning cook-san." Robin said with a small yawn. "I haven't been successful in waking Nami-san up yet. She was up very late last night." Sanji nodded and went to Nami. He carefully picked her up out of the chair and sat her in another one, made for sleeping visitors.

He took Nami's place at Mika's side. He ran his hair silently for a few moments. "Mika?" he asked, not really sure what to say to someone who was in a sort of state of a coma. Mika's eyes moved for the briefest of moments before she groaned. "Mika-chan?! Are you awake?!" he asked.

"S—Sanji?" she said slowly, quietly.

"Yes Mika, it's me. How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

Mika shook her head. "I-I'm so sorry Sanji." Robin got up from her chair and began to try and shake Nami awake.

"What for Mika?" he asked grabbing her hand.

"I don't... remember... I'm just... very sorry." she said, tears starting to form in her eyes. "Do you... forgive what I've done?"

"Yes... Mika of course I do! You did what you thought was right and that's all the counts!" he looked over to the heart monitor (I dunno what it's really called XP) worriedly as it began to slow, ever so slightly.

"Oh thank you." She stopped for a moment to catch her breath. "Where... is... Nami?" she asked. Robin gave Nami one last shake before she finally woke up.

"Hmmm? W-whats going on?!" Nami stuttered in her daze.

"Mika-san has woken," Robin said gently and helped Nami up.

"Mika! Mika oh my god you're okay! I was so worried," she cried and pushed Sanji out of the chair and claimed her spot once again.

"Nami... my special Nami." Mika smiled as tears began to fall down her face. "Thank you for everything." Nami shook her head. "You even stayed up all night to talk to me. Thank you."

"I knew you could hear me the whole time." Nami said and smiled, a small tear escaping her as well.

"I don't know who this Luffy is, but if you really... really... feel that way... go. Be with him."

Nami looked worried for a moment. "You must've hit your head Mika-chan. Its okay you'll remember everything soon enough. I'll help you."

Mika smiled but ignored her for a moment. "Robin...? Thank you also. You were... so kind to me. I'm not sure if you were always so kind, but you... you're like a mother to me," she laughed slowly and painfully.

"Mika-chan don't try so hard." Sanji said from the foot of her bed as Robin turned around and covered her mouth, trying to act as normal as she possibly could. Sanji noticed how the beeping seemed slow again.

"Guys... I'm so tired... I just want to sleep... and never wake up," she said truthfully.

"Mika! Don't say such things!!" Nami scolded her half heartedly.

"Nami... really. I've been through so much already... I'm very happy knowing... that you were with me to the end." Mika smiled and placed a hand on Nami's now damp cheek. "Just promise me one thing." Nami nodded. "Follow your heart. Don't be stupid like I was." Nami held Mika's hand in place as it began to slip.

"I promise Mika. Just don't die! Please!" Sanji watched in disbelief. Wasn't Mika fine just a while ago? The doctors did say that that she had a small chance to live through the first 12 hours, but it's been past that. She should be fine!

"Sanji... you too." Sanji snapped his attention back to Mika instead of the ever slowing monitor. "Promise to follow your heart. Promise?"

"Anything for my wonderful Mika-chan," he said smiling his best.

"And tell... the green haired man... that I am truly sorry... and that it was a test." she coughed and groaned in pain.

"A test Mika?"

There was a pause. "He'll understand." She said finally. Robin went to Mika's side and took her other hand into her own. Mika smiled understanding, then flat lined. All her features went slack and doctors and nurses came rushing into the room before any of the three could get their heads on straight.

Robin grabbed Sanji by the arm and walked him out of the room, while a nurse had to forcibly 'escort' Nami outside while she began to cry, saying "I promise," over and over.

Sanji, Robin and Nami waited for six hours in the waiting room with puffy red eyes and empty stomachs until the doctor came and told them the bad news. Sanji had never heard Nami cry out like that ever. It was a cry of pain and loss. Just the sound of it made him want to start crying all over again.

The ride back home was even worse. There wasn't a single word spoken, because no one knew what they should say. The only sound was the motor of the car and Nami's occasional sniffling. The only thing Sanji wanted to do was to get home and go to Zoro. Just to hold him and make sure he was real. To make him promise over and over that he'd never _ever _leave him the way Mika just did.

The minute they returned to the mansion, Sanji went directly to where he knew Zoro would be, completely forgetting about Nami and Robin. He knew Zoro's whole schedule, even his new one with all the new work he had to do. 3p.m on a Wednesday Zoro would be in their room taking a nap before he started his evening workout.

He went right up the stairs, ignoring Osworth's protests of how Zoro was in a bad mood, and straight to their room. He flung the door open and flopped onto the bed next to Zoro.

"The hell?" Zoro said as he put his journal down in annoyance. Sanji cuddled closer and sniffed, latching onto Zoro's shirt. "W-What are you doing?"

"Don't you _EVER _die!" Sanji said suddenly. Zoro looked at him in shock. "Promise me!"

Zoro wrapped his arms around the blond. "You know I can't promise you that," he said quietly as Sanji started to cry again.

"I-I know... I just want to hear... you say it," he said.

"I'm sorry." Zoro rubbed Sanji's back comfortingly.

"Mika... died... Zoro. She's never coming back. She... she..." he trailed off and began to cry once more.

"Shhh it's... okay. You don't have to say anymore Sanji." Truthfully he didn't want to hear anymore. Sanji's crying was depressing enough as it was.

"She said... it was a test." he looked up at Zoro, unshed tears glistening in his eyes. "What did she mean?"

Zoro smiled. "That we owe her... for everything that we have now." Sanji looked confused for a moment before he gave up and decided to sleep.

"I love you so much Zoro." Sanji said before he drifted off to sleep.

"Yeah I know."

**TBC!!!**

**It's not over quite yet. REVIEW!! Tell me if I did a good job at the whole... dying thing. (I was crying writing this DX) Honestly I don't know how much longer this fic will be... XD I'm just going along as it comes. And thank you all of my wonderful readers!!!**

**Things to know**

**Wanchu-- is like a japanese slang for "I like you!" in a friendly way.**

**Zo-kun – no im not talkin about myself XD. Its normal in japan for the first syllable in a name to be used and then a suffix like Sa-kun! Or Na-swan! And Mi-chan!**

**(Cries for Mika and her death) I really liked her... At the start. If I had really liked her Id've saved her... XDDD**

**Again REVIEW!! I'd like to have 10 again. It's just nice. Lack of reviews equals a lack of updates! O.o**

_**A/N: xD I sound so heartless. As I was editing I was thinking about bringing her back… But nooope! If I had really liked her… haha.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: Omg! I'm going to pop! I'm so excited! xD And I remember those yoai h8ers… I hate them more than they hate yaoi! xD**_

**HIYA! It's an update! Omg! Sorry about the (extremely) long delay! I was laying low... (I forgot), but then I got some very rude mail again about homosexuality. Now is it just me who gets this kind of mail or does everyone who writes yaoi get it? I hate it! For more details of what I'm doing about it just check out my profile! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!! **

**WARNING- This chapter has angry smex up ahead! Well, it's angry on my part (stupid yaoi haters, I HATE YOU!). Ahem, children, I advise you to go far far away, or at least divert your eyes for the sake of staying innocent. Thank you.**

Sanji woke up later that night, still curled up in Zoro's arms. It seemed that the other man wouldn't leave him and for some reason it made him feel extremely happy.

"Zoro?" he whispered, "Zoro are you awake?"

"Yeah," Zoro whispered back. His voice sounded really hoarse like he was crying himself.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier. It was stupid of me."

"Sanji..." Zoro put a finger under his chin and forced Sanji to look him in the eye. "It's understandable, but next time - think before you start sputtering nonsense like that." Sanji nodded and cast his gaze downwards. "Hey."

"Yeah?"

"I love you. Don't ever think otherwise," he said and placed a small kiss on Sanji lips. Sanji couldn't help but to think that those were just words. Zoro waited for Sanji's usual response of 'I love you too.' But for some reason it didn't come. "Sanji...? Are you okay?"

"I think so," he said clutching onto Zoro's shirt. "I feel so empty Zoro," he admitted.

Zoro ran a hand through Sanji's hair. "You shouldn't," he smiled and pulled Sanji closer to him.

"Then what? Mika is gone Zoro! I just can't be happy right now!" he said trying to shove himself away from Zoro.

Zoro just held him in place. "I never said be happy. You should grieve, not feel nothing." Sanji relaxed. "Is it that hard to just care?"

Those words surprised Sanji. "W-well, I guess I never really thought about it that way."

"Neither did I. It just kind of came out." Zoro said with a small smile, his hand starting to wander up Sanji's leg.

Sanji gave a short laugh. "You really are an idiot." Zoro's hand reached his thigh and began to massage. "Zoro.."

"Hmm?" he answered.

"I-I don't feel like it right now." Sanji said with a sigh. "Stop."

Zoro's hand stopped and wrapped itself around Sanji's shoulders. "Okay," he said and nestled his face in Sanji's hair.

Sanji was in near shock that Zoro actually stopped. "Y-you really mean that?" he asked, "You're not just going to pull a fast one on me?"

"No I'm not. Why? Do you want me to?" Sanji shook his head. "Well, if that's all you wanted to know, then you should go back to sleep."

"Oh... Okay." Sanji said and snuggled up to the green haired man again, still slightly surprised at his actions. "Zoro..."

"She wouldn't want you to be sad Sanji. Is all Mika did was try to make you happy, even if she did go a bit... overboard with it." Sanji nodded, not really believing all the things that were coming out of Zoro's mouth. "I've been to my share of funerals," he admitted.

"I see."

"Sanji... get some sleep. You'll feel better in the morning. A hot shower, and warm breakfast. It'll help clear your mood. I promise." Sanji nodded mutely and slowly closed his eyes willing himself back to sleep.

Zoro stared at Sanji sleeping form for a few minutes. "Everything will be fine. I promise," he whispered before joining Sanji in his sleep.

--- A break in the page!! Or as the common person would say... LINE!!---

Sanji woke up early the next morning to an empty bed, but it didn't bother him. He knew that Zoro would be awake and already working. He didn't really like it, but he knew Zoro didn't either, so it didn't really bother him too much.

He rolled out of bed and got dressed, he felt too much like... nothing, to do anything this morning. Looking at the clock he noticed it was too late to make breakfast and the staff would have already started. Shrugging he made his way down to the kitchen to see how the staff was fairing without him.

"Good morning sir!" One of the kitchen helps greeted him as he walked into the kitchen.

"Mornin'" Sanji said, running a hand through his hair. "What's for breakfast?"

The girl smiled at him. "Well, because of your absence, not that I blame you, actually I'm a bit surprised you're here now, but the assistant chef, Gerold, you know him. He decided that we should just make something light and easy on the stomach, so I believe it's just whipped scrambled eggs, toast and fresh squeezed orange juice as a beverage." Sanji blinked a few times. This girl talked fast! "Does this menu meet your approval?" she asked cautiously, worried at Sanji's silence.

"Huh? Oh, yes. It's fine. Great even. Does anyone need any help?" He looked around with a hopeful face; he really needed something to do.

"Um well, everything is already cooked and it is being set on the table soon, but um... Sir--"

"Sanji."

"Sanji sir," Sanji sighed. "If you'd like, you could help me with the dishes... There are quite a few and well... I mean you don't have to at all..."

Sanji smiled, this girl was pretty shy. "I'd love to help you out," he said and rolled up his sleeves, "So what is your name? I don't think I've seen you very often."

"Oh, my name is Tiana, I've only been working here for a week, so I've been kinda, you know, hiding and trying to get used to everything," she smiled sadly. "I guess, I'm just a cursed person, just as I was getting used to everything... Bad things always seem to happen to me."

Sanji stopped in front of the sink and turned on the water. "Tiana... What do you mean?" he asked, now extremely curious.

"Ack! Did I say all that out loud!? Oh my, I'm sorry I didn't mean to!" Tiana started to mess with the hem of her dress and sighed. "I'm sorry."

Sanji turned off the water and set a few pans in to soak. "You don't have to be sorry Tiana. Just tell me what's bothering you." he gave the rather petite girl a smile.

"W-well, it seems that I am some sort of bearer of bad luck... Where ever I go something bad always happens within a few days." Sanji raised a brow but motioned for her to continue, "Well, like just before I came to work here, I was employed at another residence as... as a kitchen help, but then three days later the building burned down and the whole staff was put out of work..."

"So? That could happen to anyone."

Tiana shook her head. "Before that I was working as a fry cook at a local fast food restaurant and my boss was checking up on me, it was my fifth day there, and well... I was fired because my boss was sent to the emergency room with burn marks all over his face because the fries splattered at just the wrong moment, making me startle and well... fling... the whole thing..." she sighed and began to scrub a pot.

"Well... that is really unfortunate..." he said, grabbing his own pan to scrub.

"And now, well just when I thought everything was going so well... Everyone is really depressed and snappy. Two helps have been cut already, I'm afraid that I'll be next."

"Two? Already? It's only been what? A day since... Do you know the names of those who were fired?" he asked deciding not to mention anything about Mika at the moment.

"Uh..." she stuttered a moment before finally catching herself with a sigh. "I believe their names were Kri and Uana?" she said slowly. "Well something along those lines..."

"Do you mean Kana and Uri?" he asked with a frown. Tiana nodded. "They've been here the longest... there should be no reason for them to have been fired. What happened exactly?"

"W-well..." Tiana looked down. Sanji took this quick moment of silence to see who else was in the kitchen. There were only two other kitchen helps Rinn and Cheryl; they seemed as embarrassed as Tiana was about this subject. "Umm one of the chefs was really upset about... the events... and he was in a pretty bad mood. But then Uri and Kana were trying to cheer him up and stuff and well... he just got really mad and fired them right there on the spot."

Sanji nodded. It was understandable. "I'll get this problem fixed. It's just been a really rough day." He sighed and finished his pan and grabbed a new one. "You don't have to worry either. You won't lose your job here. I rather like you."

Tiana broke out into a full smile. "Thank you very much, Sanji sir!" She looked down a moment then smiled brightly. "Sanji sir, you should attend breakfast now and join Master Zoro. I can finish this up by myself, or I can get help from Rinn!"

Sanji nodded and dried his hands before rolling his sleeves back down and heading into the dining area of the kitchen.

"It's about time you got out here!" Nami said as she looked up from her barely touched plate. Sanji noticed that the table had two empty seats set out with plates. One for him and one for... Mika. "Hurry up and eat, before Luffy gets it," she said half heartedly. Even Luffy didn't have much of an appetite.

"Yeah, yeah." he said with a forced smile and took his seat next to Zoro. Slowly he began to pick at his food.

"Hey. You doing alright? If you want you can take the day off or something..." Zoro whispered to Sanji, a worried expression on his face.

"I'll be fine. But I have a problem I need you to help me with after breakfast. Okay?" Sanji looked over to the empty spot next to Nami. "Make that two."

Zoro nodded. "Well I'm pretty much done here; I'll see you up in my office." Sanji nodded and turned back to his plate and began to eat half heartedly. He couldn't let any of this go to waste, even if he didn't really feel all that hungry.

"Hey Sanji!" Luffy said cheerfully after a few minutes and some of the other staff members had left and cleared the table. "I have some really good news to tell you later okay?" Sanji looked at Luffy for a moment then to Nami who was smiling also. "I promise its good okay? But I can't tell you until later. It's supposed to be a s-e-c-r-e-t!"

Sanji smiled slightly and nodded. "Alright. I'll look forward to it." He stood up and waved Luffy and Nami goodbye as he headed for Zoro's office.

"Hey." Zoro said as Sanji finally made it to his office. "So what's eating you?" he asked.

Sanji sighed and sat on Zoro's lap, finding no other suitable chair. "There were two kitchen helps fired this morning without my knowing. Those two were the best helps and the chef that fired them was just really grumpy. So I'd like to give them their jobs back."

Snaking his arms around Sanji waist, Zoro nodded. "Okay, I'll give them their jobs back. But next time I won't. They'll get off with a warning."

"Zo-kun... It wasn't even their fault."

"So? You shouldn't piss off you're uppers."

"I piss you off all the time. Why am I still in employment?" Sanji asked with a devious smirk.

Zoro smirked right back. "Because you can make up for it late in the night."

"Mmhmm. Oh and Luffy said he had good news to tell me later tonight. Do you know what it is?"

"Yes."

"Mind telling me?" Sanji asked, jutting out his lower lip in a pout.

"Nope."

"Aww why not?"

"It just so happens that it is a secret... from you."

"I figured that part out already. Ugh, you guys are jerks. See if I ever cook your favorite's again." He crossed his arms and leaned backwards into Zoro, who gave a small chuckle. "Hey Zoro?" Sanji asked quietly.

"Yeah?" he replied just as quietly.

"Do... do you miss her?"

"Actually, I do... it's pretty hard to believe."

"Yeah... She was a good person though. She had her rough times, but she was strong. I could tell. You know?" Zoro nodded, allowing Sanji to continue. "Honestly I know that nothing will be the same again. Not without her."

"No it won't. But you know she'd freak out on you if you kept sulking around over her death right?" he asked nuzzling Sanji's neck with his nose.

"Yeah she would." Sanji said with a chuckle. "I could see her now. Yelling at me and trying to smack some sense into me with a hand duster." He felt Zoro chuckle under him. "I always liked that about her. She was so caring. I'm really glad that I knew her."

"And that is exactly how you're supposed to think about this." Zoro said and cupped Sanji's chin, making him look down at him. "She'll be very grateful." He pulled Sanji down for a kiss.

"Mmm, Zoro I miss you." Sanji said when they pulled apart. "Ever since you took over I don't think we've had sex at all." Sanji thought for a moment. "Well, except that quickie in the bathroom but that doesn't really count."

Zoro laughed. "Hmm, I wonder how I should fix this problem..." he said sarcastically and trailed a hand up Sanji's shirt and pinched a sensitive nipple. Sanji gasped in pleasure and smiled. Zoro continued his ministrations and moved his other hand to Sanji's thigh to massage there.

"Mmm, can't we go to the bedroom? This chair is a pain in the ass."

"I can think of a few other things that are a pain in your ass." Zoro said with a feral grin as he lifted Sanji up and headed for their room that was only down the hall. He kicked their bedroom door open and leaned back into to shut it and kissed Sanji hungrily.

"Don't be so impatient," Sanji said as Zoro dropped him on the bed. He waited for Zoro to crawl above him before he started to remove his shirt.

"Let me do that." Zoro said as he pushed away Sanji's hands, undoing the buttons himself and trailing kisses down his chest. Sanji smiled and started to attack Zoro's belt, fiddling with it for a moment before he finally was able to unclasp it and yank at the button on the other's pants.

Zoro smiled and got up to remove his own shirt and pants while he waited for Sanji to do the same. Once they were both finally naked Zoro climbed back into the bed and captured Sanji's lips once more, making Sanji moan with pleasure.

Sanji felt the familiar warmth spread through him as Zoro caressed him. He was in heaven right now. Doing a little jig of happiness with Mika standing right next to him laughing. Nothing could make him happier at the moment, until he felt a finger push its way into his entrance. He gasped, but relaxed. Feeling a second and third finger being entered he groaned and pushed down on the fingers, trying to get them in deeper.

Zoro smiled at how impatient Sanji could be. He removed his fingers and grabbed the bottle of lube that was sitting on top of the nightstand. Slowly he slicked himself and looked up at Sanji.

"Well?" Sanji asked, panting slightly.

"Well what?" Zoro said with an evil smirk.

"Are you going to fuck me or what? I don't have all day."

"With pleasure." Without warning Zoro pushed himself into Sanji quickly, causing them to both groan. Sanji could feel the familiar fire burning in him as he pushed against Zoro to let him know that he was ready. Zoro happily complied and began to thrust into Sanji, starting at a slow pace and slowly building up speed.

Sanji clutched at Zoro's back, leaving crescent shaped marks as he bit back a groan. He did his best to try and ignore his painfully neglected erection, but soon he reached between himself and Zoro to make a grab at it until he was stopped.

"Don't, not yet." Zoro said huskily. Sanji whined but complied anyway and tried to focus on Zoro pounding into his sweet spot and less on his growing need. When he was fully focused on Zoro's thrusts, he suddenly gasped when he felt a coarse hand stroking his member in near time to the thrusts, making him cry out in pleasure.

Soon enough he couldn't take anymore of the heat, he could've sworn that even his heavy pants and sighs were condensed with their passion. He came without warning and Zoro followed soon after a few more frantic thrusts.

When he felt Zoro's weight fall on him, he hugged the other man with all the strength he had left. Zoro didn't move for a few minutes while he planted lazy kisses on Sanji's neck and chest. Then he stood up and began to dress himself again. "So what were the names of those two girls again?" Zoro asked as he pulled his shirt back over his head and straightened out his pants.

Sanji smiled. "Uri and Kana." He really did love this man.

**Yay! Chapter finished!! Sorry if there was a bit of OOCness. I really tried... I swear! There should be about two chapters left of this fic! Gasp! Wow that looks so scary in writing! But yeah, there will be the next chapter, (unofficial ending) and then an epilogue! Heh, please enjoy!**

**Oh and review too! I like those!!**

_**FINALLY! :)**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay!! Now for the long awaited update!! Hehe! I'm excited! xD Anyway, thank you to all my loyal readers and whatnot. You guys are more awesome than you'd ever believe. Before I start the chapter, just wanna say that there is only ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT! Yeah. Scary. xD But anyhoo, enjoy my loves! :D**

Nami and Luffy sat out in the garden together chatting idly and criticizing the porcelain statues.

"… and that one's nose is way too big for its face." Nami said with an affirmative nod.

"Yeah, like he'd fall over if he was real." Luffy agreed. They sat in a peaceful silence. Blossoms were falling from the trees, the birds were chirping, everything was quiet and tranquil. "I don't really want to leave Sanji," he said at long last. It was a topic that was on both of their minds, but neither was sure if they should bring it up.

Nami sighed out in relief. "I know exactly how you feel, Luffy. But it's your dream, right? And besides, Sanji has Zoro now, just like you have me. There isn't much to think about." She scooted closer and nuzzled her face against his shoulder. "Don't worry about things so much."

"Gee Nami-chan, that doesn't sound like you at all. Did someone steal your brain?" He gave her a goofy grin.

Nami stuck her nose in the air. "I was only trying to make you feel better. If you want to be that way then forget the whole thing. I mean really Luffy."

Luffy looked flabbergasted for a few seconds before throwing his arms around Nami in a desperate attempt to figure out what was going on. "I didn't mean it like that! I uhhhh… I love you?" He gave a hopeful smile.

"I love you too." She gave him a light knock on the head. "You have to tell Sanji tonight, don't forget."

"I won't, I promise."

"Good. Now let's get back inside, it's going to get chilly really soon." She stood from the lawn, dusted off the seat of her skirt and waited for Luffy. "I can tell because of the wind and those clouds over there," she said quickly and pointed off just as Luffy started to open his mouth. "Let's go."

Luffy gave a nod and followed Nami back inside, it was nearly dinner and he was famished. "So… Hungry…" He rubbed his belly to emphasize his point.

"Honestly, how many times do you have to eat daily?" Nami said in exasperation. Luffy looked towards the ceiling, a finger on his chin. "You can't _seriously _be considering that!"

He gave the devious redhead a crooked smile. "Nah, but, uh, why don't you catch up with Robin for a bit? I have some stuff I gotta do before dinner… I'm so hungry."

Nami gave a pause before nodding. "Sure thing, I'll see you at dinner."

Luffy watched her until she rounded the corner. He pulled his hat off his head and studied it closely. _Can I really do this?_

--------- .o.o. ---------

Sanji watched the stir fry mix closely as it sautéed. Luffy had said that he needed to tell him something tonight. And Zoro's been hiding behind a secret promise… bull shit. He knew Luffy well enough to know that he was the _worst _person possible when it came to keeping secrets. Which meant that it wasn't a secret, but rather it was something else…

"What could it possibly be?!" he yelled at the pan. A few of the kitchen maids – including Uri, Kana, and Tiana – all gave him strange looks, although they kept to themselves.

_He's going somewhere. Mika had said something about a parting gift before… _He sighed. Mika… How he missed her and her ungainly ways. He gave the pan one final flip before turning the heat off and letting a lesser chef take over in favor of helping Rinn set the table.

It was too complicated a puzzle for him to figure out. He'd just have to wait until after dinner for Luffy to tell him whatever it was, even though it was pretty much driving him insane.

"Sanji sir, are you alright?" Rinn asked quietly as she began placing silverware as he set the plates.

The blond was surprised for a moment, before setting his face in a smooth smile. "Yeah, just anxious. Is it that obvious, even to a pretty lady such as yourself?"

Rinn gave no notion of being flattered, but nodded. "Since breakfast." She glanced up at him with huge blue eyes through brown fringed bangs. "You've been talking to yourself often."

"So I have been." Sanji sighed and grabbed the glasses, as Rinn grabbed napkins. "It's just one of those days." Rinn nodded and they finished their work in silence.

She watched Sanji leave with an impassionate stare before grabbing the rope in the corner of the room that rang the mean bell. It was seldom used, but now there were more people in the house than usual. It was faster. She went to the table and grabbed the platter from the center, moving to the corner and clutching to her dress as people began to fill the dining area.

"Dinner will be out shortly," she said with a curtsy and hurried into the kitchen.

Zoro watched her scuttle out of the room as he plopped down in his chair next to Sanji. "You ready?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Sanji mumbled in response. They were served and a quiet chatter filled the room. Sanji pushed his food around on his plate, taking a bite every once and a while in attempt to force himself to eat.

There was an uncomfortable silence over the table. Everyone had their eyes on their own plate. Sanji was nervous. What could Luffy possibly have to say? And the fact that everyone knew but him… that meant it had to be bad news for him. He wasn't really sure if he wanted to find out anymore.

Nami elbowed Luffy in the ribs after a while. She was impatient, he could tell, by the way her legs were crossed and how she fiddled with her fork, scraping it against her plate. Luffy twiddled his thumbs before speaking up. "Well, uhm, Sanji…" he began hesitantly, "I decided…" Nami looked at him intensely. He knew it. It wasn't really a secret, just a decision that Luffy had to make and he didn't know the details. Worse than a secret. "Well, I'm leaving." Before Sanji could protest or yell or even speak Luffy cut him off with a shake of his head. "I got a new boat, Sanji. Zoro helped a bit, Nami too! But now I can sail again! It's my dream! And I'm not giving up on it so easy."

Sanji was speechless. Luffy was actually going back out into the ocean after it almost took his life? Yeah, he'd probably do the same if he loved something as much as Luffy did the ocean.

"And I'm going with him." Nami said, starting hard ahead. "As much as I'd love to stay here and play maid, I have a promise to keep – and I don't intend to ever break it."

Sanji sighed and stood, back to the table. "So," he said in a nonchalant voice, "you're going to chase your dream?"

"You bet!"

"Did you think I would try and stop you?" He looked back at Luffy's conflicted face. "Did you?"

Luffy put a finger to his chin. "Well no," he said honestly, "I just didn't want you to be upset. Besides! You make the best food _ever_! Not eating your food is the worst thing ever!"

"I can cook too you know," Nami said, slightly annoyed, "Not as well as Sanji, but it's better than starving."

"So!" Zoro stood suddenly, tired of where the conversation was going. "It's settled. Luffy departs next week, will write often, yadda yadda yadda, end of conversation."

Sanji resisted the urge to kick the green haired man in the face. "So it looks like we still have a week. That's plenty of time to get ready for your dream voyage." He smiled, thinking back on all the stories Luffy had told him about the ocean. "It sounds like you'll have fun. Are you going to get a new crew?"

Luffy shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. But you'll always be a member of my crew Sanji, even if you're not on the ship." He gave the blond a thumb up. "And Zoro too! Thanks again!"

"Che, whatever." Zoro said with a smile that he just couldn't hide.

----- Later that night ------

Sanji rolled in bed, trying to get closer to Zoro's warmth. He was having troubles sleeping. He may not have acted like it, but Luffy leaving him so permanently… it was kind of scary. "Oi, moss head."

"Hm?" Zoro grumbled.

"This means its just gunna be you and me now." He watched as Zoro's grimace slowly curled up into a smirk.

"Yes it does… and you know what that means, right?" A green eye opened slowly to look at Sanji.

"I sure do. As much as I'll miss Luffy and Nami-swan, I sure can't wait."

"Neither can I, neither can I." Sanji sighed and snuggled close to his love. "I love you Sanji."

"Love you too." And with those words he drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

**Okay, it ends here. Remember only one chapter left! If you feel that there is something left unsaid as of this point in the fic, let me know! I might already have it in mind, but if not… haha. **

**Thank you! Review, review, review, hope you enjoyed! :)**


	22. Epilogue

"Ah, clear skies ahead!" Nami said as she stood out on the bow of the ship, eyes shaded with a hand. "Looks like it'll be that way for the rest of the day too."

There was a call of 'whoo hoo' somewhere on the ship but she ignored it. They had been at sea now for almost two months, and during those almost two months, Luffy had only picked up one other member to their small but happy crew.

Some lanky kid by the name of Usopp had joined up with them. It was his ache for the sea that had made up Luffy's mind to let him join.

Basically, if you had a dream or something about sailing or anything, Luffy would just yell "hop aboard!"

She was grateful that most people thought he was crazy.

"Hey Nami, come check this out!"

Nami rolled her eyes. Boys.

----- ooo a liiine -------

Sanji busied himself in his kitchen. Everything was so peaceful now in the mansion, what with Luffy gone and Nami with him. It just seemed that spark had left the house, leaving everything mundane.

"Excuse me, Sir." Sanji pressed himself closer to the stove as one of the kitchen hands squeezed passed, a large tray in her hands.

He really missed Luffy, as airheaded as he was, and he even missed Nami too. They were the ones that kept him occupied during the times when Zoro was too busy, but now all he had was their letters and his kitchen. Robin worked full-time at the library now.

He might even venture to say that he was lonely. _Very _lonely.

"Aw, what's with the long face?" Sanji blinked a few times before he noticed a very cheerful looking Uri standing next to him, Kana on his other side. "Is there anything we can help you with, Sanji sir?"

"I…? Not really, I was just thinking."

Kana crossed her arms and made a little tsk. "Okay, but we wanted to tell you that there's going to be a party tomorrow and we wanted to know if you wanted to come along. Most of the kitchen staff is going to be there."

He just couldn't help but to smile. "If the beautiful Uri-chan and Kana-chan request it, I'll go."

There was a snort and some laughter from a couple of the other chefs, Patty and Carne. They had always thought Sanji's flirtatiousness was amusing. Not that Sanji minded. They all knew who he _really _loved anyway.

Maybe he was wrong about feeling so lonely all the time. He had all these great friends right here in his own kitchen! He just never bothered to look before. With a huge smile he continued on with his day, awaiting his next letter from Luffy and the warm nights in Zoro's arms.

----- liiiiine ------

"Here, take it." Sanji's brows furrowed as Zoro shoved a small paper bag in his hands.

He opened the little bag and pulled out an even smaller velvet box. "What is it?" he asked curiously.

Zoro snorted. "Just open it." _Honestly, that's what bags and boxes are for_. Zoro thought with a little frown. Sanji was sucking all the romance from the situation.

Slowly Sanji popped open the box, his eyes going wide at the sight of a simple golden band placed delicately in the padding. He took the ring out in awe, examining it as if to memorize every little detail about it. On the inside of the ring the words _For Sanji _were engraved in crisp, loopy letters.

"Moss head… is this… what I think it is?" he asked. There was no way this ring was what he thought it was. Just no possible way.

Zoro was already at his desk, scribbling away furiously. "Depends on what you think it is," he mumbled. He set down his pen before looking up at Sanji, twiddling his thumbs nervously. "If you think it's because I'm asking you to marry me, then you're right… for once."

Sanji almost dropped his prize to the ground in shock. He was right! Zoro and he… married… after almost a year. Were they rushing things?

Zoro was slightly put off by Sanji's silence, but he wasn't about to back down now. "Sanji, will you marry me?" he asked, standing up and moving to the blond only to get on one knee.

_That _snapped Sanji out of his little trance. He nodded so fast Zoro thought he might lose his head. "Yes!" He practically jumped into Zoro's outstretched arms. "Yes, yes, yes!"

Zoro laughed as they held each other for a long while, just enjoying the moment. "I love you Sanji."

"I love you too… Always."

----- THE END D: ------

**I think this is probably the shittiest epilogue ever written in the history of all history.**

**It's short too… :( But it wasn't intended to be long either… I just wanted the happily ever after. :P**

**I think I might do a sequel… I might not. Fugg I don't know. xD Never take drowsy inducing pills in the morning… not smart. :)**

**Anyhoo! Review! Lemme know if you liked it or not… despite its shortness! Now my next task is taking down Inspired by You and just RE-DOING the whole thing! :O I know. :)**


End file.
